Friend or foe
by Keetra
Summary: Finished! to prevent the sakura cards form being used for evil, sakura must jump to a different dimension, where unknown surprises await her. rating for some passionate moments. SS all the way!
1. Dreams and Occurances

1 Friend or Foe  
  
By: Keetra  
  
~~~Key~~~  
  
"Talking"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
"* Thought-speech *"  
  
(Noises)  
  
(A/N:) OK. Please be nice. This is the first fic I have ever written. If I get some of the names wrong then Gomen ne. I've hardly seen any of the Japanese versions of ccs and had to rely on my friends for most of the stuff for this fic. Arigatou everyone! Please review! I'm not finished yet and I want to make sure it's great.  
  
AHHHH. Gomen ne I'm such a baka The time frame's a little weird. Syaoran has gone back to Hong Kong but I forgot that in reality he told her he loved her before he left. He doesn't do that on WB's version so gomen ne if you get confused. (^_^;;) Take it away Sakura!  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda. I don't own ccs or the characters. CLAMP does. I do, however own my included  
  
character and the secret surprise I added. Hehehe.  
  
*~ Ch. 1: Dreams & Occurrences ~*  
  
"No… No…"  
  
Sakura tossed and turned in bed. She was dreaming. Clutching her pillow like it was her only anchor on life.  
  
"No.. Tomoyo-chan…what"  
  
(beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep)  
  
"Ugh…" *I've got to get a less annoying alarm*  
  
Reaching up onto the shelf Sakura grabs the alarm , shoves it under the covers and wrestles with it until it shuts off. (A/N: For all you Hentai minds out there, it's not like it sounds! ( )  
  
*I had the dream again*  
  
Pushing back the covers, Sakura gets out of bed and crosses to the window. Leaning on the windowsill, she becomes lost in her own thoughts.  
  
*That dream. This is the third time I've it. They're so similar. I'm at the penguin king. I'm alone but I feel like someone is watching me. The magic key releases. But I didn't say the incantation! I reach into my pocket expecting the Sakura cards to be there. But there is only one card. I can't see which card it is. I activate the card. There's a bright flash of light. Then, someone appears. The first time, it was Eriol-kun. Then, it was Touya-kun. Today, it was Tomoyo-chan. Each time he/she looks at me and begins to say my name. Then this brilliant beam of light appears and hits him/her. He/she looks at me, then falls to the ground. Dead. I run over, hoping that it is not true. But it is. Then this girl appears. She kneels next to them. I have never seen her before. Long, lavender-colored hair that reaches almost all the way down her back. She turns and looks at me with her light purple eyes full of tears. She says to me…*  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"AHHHH! Kero-chan!"  
  
Kero is in front of her holding her alarm clock.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't you know what time it is?"  
  
"oh no! I'm late!", she exclaims while jumping towards her closet. She gets dressed quickly, then grabbing her stuff she runs out the door, leaving behind an excited Kero. "And yet again she sets another Sakura-chan record for getting dressed!" Sakura was too busy running to hear him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hurriedly strapping on her roller blades and equipment, Sakura skates fast to catch up to Touya. Turning the corner she sees him ahead.  
  
"Anii-chan! Wait up, you baka!"  
  
Looking back at her, Touya smirks. "Hurry up, gaki…I can't be late today. Yuki-chan!"  
  
Seeing Yuki, Sakura blushes deep. They stop next to him.  
  
"Ohayo Touya-chan. Ohayo Sakura-chan. Beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Gomen ne for being late. The gaki slowed me down again." (big glare from Sakura)  
  
Yuki leans down and whispers to Sakura, "He still giving you trouble?" Sakura gives him a distracted "Hai." Yuki gives her a worried look, then shakes it off. *Probably none of my business anyway*  
  
Sakura skates along beside Yuki, still thinking about the strange dream and the mysterious girl in it.  
  
*What does it mean? Is it a warning? And what about her? Who is she? What does she want? Is she a friend? Or…*  
  
"Sakura-chan watch out for the…"  
  
(thump!)  
  
"…tree." (A/N: "George, George, George of the jungle" ~( )  
  
"Ugh"  
  
Touya stops his bike and runs over to Sakura, with Yuki right beside him.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you all right?"  
  
"Ano… hai" *The only thing hurt is my pride*  
  
"Then get up Gaki. We're going to be late"  
  
(Big glare ( _ _+) )  
  
(A/N: I'm going to be using signs like this a lot. a friend showed them to me and I thought they were cool. If you don't know what they are, then try using a little imagination. They're soooo cute!)  
  
~*~*~*~ At School ~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo everybody!" (^_^)/  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" (^_^)/ (^_^)/ ,etc  
  
"Late again Sakura-chan" comments Chiharu.  
  
"Hai… uh… gomen ne." mumbles Sakura, sitting down next to Tomoyo.  
  
"So what's your excuse this time Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Ano.. I… skated into a tree." (^_^);;  
  
"Good one. Too bad the substitute's not here"  
  
(^_^);; "Hoeeeee…" (blink blink) "…substitute?" ( - - )a  
  
"Hai. I heard that Terada-sensai won't be here for about another week. We have a substitute until he comes back."  
  
"Great! Do you no who it is?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then. I'll have to leave a bigger impression this time.  
  
(blink blink) *That sounded like…*  
  
"Kaho-sensai!"  
  
"Well. It's nice to know that you remember me Sakura-san. I suppose I should start class now."  
  
Kaho walks to the front of the class, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo feeling both excited and confused.  
  
"Well then, class. Let us begin…"  
  
~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura finishes putting on her roller blades and starts to skate home. Looking around, she spots Kaho sitting on a nearby bench and skates over.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kaho-sensai."  
  
"Oh. Konnichiwa Sakura-san. Please. Sit down with me."  
  
"Arigatou." Leaning close, Sakura whispers, "Are you just visiting or did Eriol-kun ask you to come?"  
  
(^_^) "A little of both actually. I came just to visit but before I left, Eriol-san told me to give you this." She hands Sakura an envelope with her name on it. Sakura takes the envelope with an "Arigatou". She removes the letter enclosed and begins to read:  
  
Sakura-chan,  
  
I had hoped to write to you with good news but I'm afraid that what I have to tell you is  
  
anything but that.  
  
I have sensed a strong magical force. It seems to be centered in Japan. Is there trouble?  
  
If you need help, all you have to do is call me. I shall be there by the soonest plane. Or faster if  
  
there is a way.  
  
Is Syaoran-san still there? If so, then give him my regards.  
  
1.1 Eriol  
  
"I think Eriol-kun may be right." Sakura says while handing the letter to Kaho for her to read. Kaho skims the letter, then calmly folds it and puts it back in the envelope. She gives Sakura a calm nod, which Sakura takes to mean that she should continue. Sakura starts to tell her about the disturbing dream and what she thinks it may mean.  
  
~*~*~*~ Few minutes later ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura pauses, surprised at how much she a recalled about her dream. She glances over at Kaho, who is sitting very calmly with an expression that shows no hint as to what she is thinking. While Sakura had talked, she never interrupted, or even moved. She had simply sat there while Sakura had been telling every detail of her dream and of her suspicions; absorbing every word and acknowledging it in silent acceptance. They sit in silence for a while. Finally, Kaho slowly stands up. Turning back to Sakura, Kaho gives her one of her smiles and says,  
  
"You'll figure it out when you need to know Sakura. Answers have a way of showing themselves when you least expect them to." Having said that, she turns and walks off the school grounds; leaving Sakura sitting on the bench wondering what that could mean.  
  
Eventually, Sakura also gets up and slowly skates towards her house. She decides to take both Kaho's and Eriol's advice. She won't let the dream bother her too much. She already experienced what happens when she lets that happen. (wince). She is glad that Eriol has offered to help and knows she can call him if anything happens. Syaoran-kun as well.  
  
"*Sssakura*"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura skids to a stop. She looks around, trying to see if she can find the source of the soft, silky male voice that had filled her every thought at once. But she sees nobody.  
  
"*Sssakura. Come to me. Feel my presssenccce*"  
  
Then she feels it. A strong feeling like the presence of magic. She feels a strong urge to follow it no matter where it leads. Slowly she starts to skate. She doesn't know where she is going, but it doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that the feeling is getting stronger. She keeps following it, skating faster, and faster, and faster, and faster. and faster…  
  
Then it stops, and so does she. The feeling she had been following so eagerly has suddenly vanished; leaving Sakura with a feeling that is as depressing as the former feeling was hopeful. This is the feeling of complete and total emptiness. The kind of emptiness that you feel when you realize that every dream of your entire life cannot exist, and you're left with the feeling of no purpose… just emptiness.  
  
While she is looking around, the reality of everything around her slowly replaces her feeling of emptiness. She begins to see the familiar surroundings that she always skated by on the way to and from school. Many different colored penguins all circled around the tallest object in the area…  
  
"Oh! The penguin king" *I saw the penguin king in my dream!* "But, what does it mean?"  
  
Sakura turns around and starts to skate towards her home again. Now is definitely the time to tell Kero about her dream. She doesn't get very far before…  
  
"*Sssso. You are Sssakura. Massster of the magical cardsss created by Clow. Impresssive. Come to me, Sssakura. Come visssit eternity. Give me the cardsss and eternity isss yoursss*"  
  
Sakura looks around but does not see anybody.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The voice replies; though it is still silky and smooth to hear, it is now mixed with a sense of urgency and annoyance.  
  
"*Who I am mattersss not. Give me the cardsss Sssakura. Don't try and resssissst. It would not be wissse*"  
  
The voice is so silky, so tempting. But there is a wanting in that voice. A wanting for the Sakura cards. The feeling wasn't supposed to be sensed. But Sakura senses it. The source of the voice is losing control.  
  
"Why do you want the Sakura cards?"  
  
"*They are impresssive and powerful. By usssing thossse cardsss, a being could have sssupreme power. give it to me, Sssakura!*"  
  
Emotions come flooding in like the water loosed in a broken dam. Sakura sees it all. How her cards will be used to bring total chaos on Earth and on other planets as well. She sees humans and aliens being forced to work by her cards. Anyone who stops is scorched by Fiery. People who try to run are hunted down and killed by Shot. Everywhere she looks, Sakura sees her precious cards being used to cause pain and suffering. All this she sees and more.  
  
Overlooking it all are two figures dressed in splendid attire. The first is a half-man and half-lizard hybrid. His skin is a beautiful emerald and his eyes are redder than the reddest ruby. Sitting beside him is Sakura. But she has changed. An evil aura surrounds both of them. You know that they were the reason for the chaos and pain that is all around them.  
  
"NO! I can't let that happen! I won't let you do it!"  
  
"*Sssilenccce! You could have been my queen. We would have ruled the world. But you have challenged my wrath! If you ssshall not give me the cardsss, then I ssshall be forccced to take them from you myssself. Prepare to die, Sssakura!*"  
  
The voice then becomes broader. Like when you addressing a huge crowd instead of one person. Every word is wrapped in enchantment and every molecule of air around Sakura seems to tingle with anticipation.  
  
"*Rissse, my minions. Carry out the evil deedsss thy massster hasss given thee. Thisss ssstupid girl hasss challenged my wrath.*"  
  
The grass all around Sakura starts to move. Something is out there! The words were a spell! Sakura stands completely still, waiting to see if she can catch a glimpse at whatever is out there. She cant see it, but she can hear it.  
  
"* Hissshissshisss. Sssilly girl. Tell me. Have you ever heard of chameleonssss? They are magificcent creaturesss. Their ssskin turnsss into the color of their sssurroundingsss. But chameleonsss move far too ssslow for me. The lizzzardsss you faccce have ssskin that makesss them invisssible. You won't win. Every thirty sssecondsss another lizzzard isss created to do my bidding. Hissshissshisss. You ssshall perisssh.*"  
  
Sakura can hear them. They are all around her, rustling in the grass. she can hear their tiny claws clickety-clicking on the sidewalk. They seem to be waiting for something.  
  
"* Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss *"  
  
That one word… that was all it took… to make all hell… break loose!  
  
One of the lizards suddenly charges! Coming an inch away from Sakura it brings up one of its claws and slashes with all its might!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Sakura looks down at the cut on her leg. It is a tiny thing. No bigger than a paper cut.  
  
* He talks big for someone whose "minions" can hardly hurt me. What do have to be so scared  
  
of? *  
  
It didn't take long for Sakura to get her answer. Every nearby lizard suddenly attacks at once. They crawl all over her, scratching and biting. She tries to shake them off but there are too many. She tries to skate away but everywhere there are only more lizards. More hungry lizards. Sakura realizes there is only one thing she can do. She reaches for the magical key hanging around her neck and yanks it off.  
  
Key which holds the power of my star  
  
Reveal thy true form before me  
  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract,  
  
Release!  
  
The key transforms into the wand. Sakura throws one of her Sakura cards in the air. (A/N: where do those cards appear from anywaz?) She calls out "Jump" as she activates the card with her staff. Jump's wings sprout from her roller blades. Sakura crouches deep and jumps with all her might. The sudden movement catches the lizards by surprise and causes them to lose their holds.  
  
* Yes! *  
  
For a split second, Sakura is free. Free of the slashing and biting of her tormenters below. Slowly, though, she begins to fall. Just before she lands they are upon her once again. Scratching and biting just as before.  
  
Sakura jumps again. And again. And again. And again. Every time it is the same. When she jumps they fall. When she lands, they attack again. No matter where she jumps to, the lizards follow. On the final jump, one of the lizards bites the base of Jump's wings. It is too much for Jump, and so it returns to its card form. With the lizards still attacking her, Sakura knows she needs to call another card.  
  
* But, which one? *  
  
She begins to think. Then it hits her, and she knows this is the right one.  
  
"Fly!"  
  
Fly's wings sprout from her back, scaring the lizards for a moment. Sakura uses it. She pushes off hard and flies high above the penguin king. Angry hisses come from below as the lizards realize that this time, their prey will not be landing. Sakura knows they must be destroyed. If anyone else happens to come by, the lizards may very well turn upon that person. Sakura begins to think about each card and about which one would be the best to use against the lizards. However…  
  
Shlit! "Ahhh!"  
  
She looks down at her leg, which is burning with pain. She sees the long, pink tongue attached there. And the skin around it dissolving, burning.  
  
* Acid? Oh no! I have to get it off! *  
  
As if they had heard Sakura's thought, more tongues shoot out and attach themselves to her. There are so many, and all pulling in so many different directions that Sakura could barely move. She was trapped!  
  
The pain and burning was so fierce that she could barely think or breathe. Sakura feels her energy being drained from her.  
  
Fly struggles to keep its master aloft, wishing there is more it can do to help her. It can feel the draining power and knows that its master will soon faint. Or worse.  
  
Sakura begins to feel tired. * I have to do something. Fast. But what… can I… do? * Sakura's eyes slowly begin to close.  
  
The lizards below "hissss" with anticipation. They believe they have finally won. Their master will be proud.  
  
"Sakura-chan." Fiery's voice calls to her master. She knows that she may be her master's last hope. Perhaps, her only hope.  
  
Sakura knows too. Using her last ounce of strength, she calls into the night.  
  
"Fiery!"  
  
The last thing Sakura sees is a vision. A vision of being totally surrounded by a blazing, angry fire.  
  
Then … her world becomes black. 


	2. Revealing

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
(A/N:) ok… you read my summary and I'm dead serious. From now on, Sakura's fate rests in your reviews. If I get feedback, hey, maybe I'll let her live a little longer. ^__________^ So R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: ok. Give me a break. If CLAMP actually bothered to look at these, than WB's version probably would've been 10x better. However, the only thing I own in this story is myself and I. (T.T)  
  
Ch. 2 * Revealing *  
  
The figure steps out from the shadows. Her eyes look out across the park of the penguin king. Her focus comes to rest upon the limp figure on the pavement.  
  
She had seen it all.  
  
She had seen how it ended.  
  
She had seen Sakura cry desperately into the night.  
  
She had seen Fiery break free of her card and surround her master in a protective, yet angry blaze.  
  
She had seen Fiery send its flames down the long tongues, which were the only visible thing of the lizards.  
  
She had seen the lizards turn ablaze at Fiery's wrath and destroyed.  
  
She had seen Fiery turn to see what had become of her master.  
  
She had seen Fly use the last of its energy to ease its master gently to the ground.  
  
She had seen Fiery and Fly obediently return to their card forms, there was nothing more they could do.  
  
All this she had seen.  
  
The figure slowly crosses the Penguin King Park, coming to a stop beside Sakura's inert form. She sees the burns caused by the acid-covered tongues. She knows that if gone untreated, Sakura will die.  
  
The figure knows her duty. To preserve and protect the timeline. Was this supposed to happen? She doesn't know. There is one thing she does know. Sakura isn't supposed to die yet. Of that, she is certain. She has a job to do. She knows her duty. She will not turn her back to it.  
  
The figure kneels next to Sakura. Putting her hands of Sakura's throat, she begins to speak softly. Again, the air is filled with the aura of magic. Looking down briefly, the figure sees that it is working. The gaping holes were slowly starting to close. The oozing blood slows to a trickle, then begins to dry. The figure removes her hands and is satisfied with her work. Everything left is no longer life threatening and can be fixed with a couple bandages. There is no trace of acid in the wounds. Technically, she did more than she had to, but if Sakura went to a hospital, then questions would be asked. She couldn't let that happen. The figure knows how hard Sakura works to keep her magic and the strange occurrences a secret. The figure  
  
understands and hopes that her people will as well.  
  
The figure stands and begins to walk away since her job is done. Somehow though, she feels that it isn't. Especially when she turns and looks back at Sakura, still lying as it was on the bricks of the park. The figure walks back and kneels again next to Sakura. She picks the girl up and begins to carry her home. With every step, she asks herself why she is doing this. She doesn't have to. It has no effect on the time line. So why? The figure is not able to answer herself. She just keeps carrying her bundle.  
  
~*~*~*~ couple streets later ~*~*~*~  
  
Looking down the street, the figure sees the porch light of Sakura's house. Coming up to the gate, she pauses, then pushes it open. She walks up to the porch and gently deposits her bundle. Then, she wonders if she should tell the family that Sakura is there. She knows that she is not allowed to reveal herself, but what else can she do? Without giving it a second thought, the figure rings the doorbell, then walks away and vanishes; finally feeling that she has done the right thing without breaking the strict rules of her people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kero is pacing around Sakura's room. He is worried.  
  
*Where is she? How hard can it be? You hear the bell, you come home. Then you give me my PUDDING!! Is it that hard?* (A/N: u gotta love Kero and his pudding! ^_^;; )  
  
Kero goes over to the desk and opens the drawer containing the Clow book. (A/N: I know, I'm getting annoying, but does the book get a different name now that the Clow card are Sakura cards? Please review and tell me!) However, even the book' aura isn't enough to alleviate his worry.  
  
*Where are you Sakura?*  
  
(Ding-Dong).  
  
*The doorbell! She's home!*  
  
Kero starts to fly towards the door to meet Sakura downstairs, then stops. And grins an evil grin. He has a plan. Kero flies back over to the desk, opens his drawer and lays down on his bed. Footsteps walk up the stairs and Sakura's door opens. Kero hears Fujitaka's voice.  
  
"Lay her down on the bed, Touya-san. She needs rest."  
  
Kero stays in his drawer, yet he is bursting with curiosity. Kero hears footsteps walk back downstairs. It is safe now. He bursts out of the drawer and flies over to the bed where Touya is standing. Kero looks down and sees the still form of his mistress.  
  
*Dead? No! I can feel her aura. It's so faint. Something must have happened. But what? That all ended a while ago. Poor Sakura.*  
  
"Did you sense anything?", Touya suddenly asks.  
  
"No. Nothing.", replies Kero. *But I should've*  
  
Touya walks over to the door, starts to open it , and then stops.  
  
"If you didn't sense it, then whoever was behind this," Touya gives a sad look at Sakura, "must be very powerful. You have to protect her." Touya looks meaningfully at Kero, then leaves.  
  
"I know Touya-chan. And I will." Kero promises.  
  
Ignoring his drawer, Kero lies down on the pillow next to Sakura, and slowly falls asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ In a place so close and yet so far away ~*~*~*~*  
  
" I know Touya-chan. And I will."  
  
Keelah watches the scene through the slightly-rippling surface of the magic water. As she watches the golden, flying bear curl up next to the human girl on the bed, she can't keep a look of pure disgust from showing on her face.  
  
* How sweet. The possessed teddy bear is worried about her. *  
  
Waving her hand over a sensor near the edge of the pond, the image on the surface becomes blank. Keelah glances around at the familiar surroundings. They were simple. The Watching Pond is at the center. Smooth rock formations are strategically placed around the pond. The water's power can be accessed through sensors carefully blended within reach of the rocks. That is it. Upon request, a food dispenser will appear to assist with nutritional needs, then disappear when its deed is done. The whole room is dark. The only light is a faint hue that emanates from the pond as if lit by a source from the bottom. If it was, nobody knew. At first glance, it would seem as if the room went on forever. There were no walls to be seen. However, if one attempted to find them, they would reach a certain point and though they seemed to still be walking, if s/he were to look back, they would be no farther distant from the pond.  
  
A brief light flashes then disappears, leaving behind Keetra. (A/N: Hehehe. Ever wanted to put yourself in an anime? I do and I have. Eeek! I have a line coming up! Ja!) After taking a moment to orient herself, she seats herself on a vacant rock. Keetra glances at Keelah. Through the mental link between them, she can sense her friend's aggravation. She also knows who it is aimed towards and why.  
  
"*Penny for your thoughts? *" Keetra asks through the link.  
  
"*A human phrase. One that I have never understood. *"  
  
"*You know what I am asking. *"  
  
That is true. Though she does not understand the phrase, Keelah does know why Keetra is asking it. She pauses a moment before responding.  
  
"*Why did you save that human girl? You know the laws. *" Keelah asks accusingly.  
  
"*I did not break them. *" Keetra responds coolly.  
  
"*Yes, you did. You saved the human's life. You interfered with her life line. *"  
  
"*No. I did not, Kinta. She is not supposed to die yet. Her life line ends at a later date. *"  
  
"*How do you know? How can you be so sure? *"  
  
"*It is my job to know. *"  
  
Keelah pauses, defeated. To continue would be repeating past arguments. There is no point. Sensing confusion from Keetra, she turns to see what her friend is doing. Keetra has activated the pond and is staring intently at the surface. She is watching the battle.  
  
"*Kinta! *" Keetra exclaims suddenly. "*This wasn't supposed to happen! *"  
  
Now she has Keelah's attention. Keelah's mind races at he accusation that her friend has made.  
  
"*Are you sure? *"  
  
"*I'd recall something like this. *" Keetra replies, gesturing slightly towards the image on the water.  
  
"*An instinct will not be enough for Kooslee. He likes facts and proof that he can lay his hands on. *" Keelah relies, her eagerness slowly ebbing away.  
  
Keetra turn and looks directly into Keelah's eyes. Her eyes reveal her set determination.  
  
"*Then I'll have to get some for him, won't I? *"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keetra:: alright people! Loosen up those typing fingers and start reviewing! Just remember Sakura's life's on the line here. I saved her in this chapter, but since my character's in it, I can easily take it away again. So…R+R please! By the way, if u want me to email u when next chapter come up just leave ur email address in the review and I'll make sure to do that.  
  
JA! R+R! 


	3. Explainations

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
New key: I got a review that said I should change the key a little so here it is:  
  
"talking"  
  
thoughts  
  
"*thought-speech*" (I dunno if there gonna be any though)  
  
A/N: Hi minna! Special arigatou to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Glarie:: arigatou sooooooooooooo much. Ur the greatest, girl!  
  
Alexandra-chan:: don't worry it'll get even more exciting later! Arigatou!  
  
Emma:: all right. I'll put S+S in soon I promise. Maybe next chap, k? Arigatou!  
  
Rakko-chan:: ur cool man! Ur right, people don't die enough in fics. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
Lonely Tenshi:: Thanks for liking my story. I'll get Syaoran in soon. He has a sad role later  
  
though. (T.T)  
  
Rocke and roll:: Thanks for suggesting the key change. Microsoft has weird shortcuts for stuff.  
  
Like, astrics with no space between means "bold this" and with a space means  
  
"bullet this". It so confusing. I think I'll like italics better. The figure thing was  
  
supposed to add a little mystery. I wasn't really planning to reveal myself until  
  
later but I thought why not.  
  
Little translation for ya! "Kinta" kinda means "linked friend". At birth a mental link is formed between to of us and we become Kintas. We know basically everything about each other. Just by looking you can't tell we are Kintas. We communicate in thought-speech through the link. The link can be broken (and has but that a different story) but it is very hard to cope with. Especially if you've been linked for a while.  
  
I know I use a lot of Japanese in my fic so if you need me to translate stuff just ask in the review, k?  
  
By majority demand I will spare Sakura's life for this chapter but I can still change that around as I go. I'm working the plot as I go. Ja ne! enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: OK. CLAMP can own the universe for all I care. All I want is to have a little fun. Aint my fault they can't do it on their own and they need geniuses like us to do it for them, right?  
  
1 Ch.3 *Explanations*  
  
Yukito slows, then stops at the usual meeting spot. He looks down the street expecting Touya and Sakura to be running late, as usual. Surprisingly, he sees Touya just now turning the corner…alone. Yukito keeps staring at the corner, expecting Sakura to come rushing around it, yelling at Touya. But she doesn't. Touya stops next to him  
  
" Touya-chan," he asks, "where is Sakura-chan today? Is she late?"  
  
" Iie. She's not going to school today."  
  
" Nani?! What's wrong? Is she sick?"  
  
" I don't know." Touya pauses, then looks around to see if anyone is nearby. Then he leans close and whispers to Yukito.  
  
" Something happened to her yesterday. Someone dropped her off unconscious but s/he left before I answered the doorbell. She was covered in scratches."  
  
" Did she say what happened?" Yukito asks, felling Yue's growing worry for his mistress.  
  
" She hasn't woken up yet. Kero-chan's never left her. Otou-san says she should stay home today. He's calling the school to tell them."  
  
There is a slight pause.  
  
"Yue… wants to see her."  
  
" Sure, but after school. We're already late."  
  
" Right. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~ Sakura's class ~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo is sitting at her desk. Smiling slightly she glances at he clock as the bell begins to ring.  
  
Sakura-chan's late…Again.  
  
The hall door slides open and Kaho steps in.  
  
"Good morning class. Please. take your seats."  
  
As everybody sits, Kaho crosses the front of the classroom and stands behind the desk.  
  
"I'm afraid I have a bit of sad news for you. Kinomoto Sakura will not be in school today. Kinomoto Fujitaka called in this morning and says she is sick. He has asked me to tell you that she should be fine by tomorrow. He knows you are all worried about her but would like it if not a lot of friends visit. She needs to rest."  
  
Tomoyo, Chiharu, and the rest are staring with disbelief at Kaho.  
  
Sakura-chan sick? She's hardly ever sick. I wonder what's wrong?, thinks Tomoyo.  
  
"I have brought in a card that we can all sign for her. Now I need someone… Tomoyo-san? Can you go to Sakura-san's and give it to her for the class?" Tomoyo nods. "Arigatou."  
  
Kaho hands the card to one of the students and everybody starts to sign the card.  
  
(A/N: ok. I really don't like writing classroom and lunch scenes and I don't want this chapter to be incredibly long. So let's skip to after school shall we? Ja!)  
  
~*~*~*~ After school ~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo walks up to the door of Sakura's house and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opens with Sakura standing inside. Most of the smaller scratches have disappeared. The others were very small and would disappear in a couple of days.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Can I come in?"  
  
"Hai. Come on in." turning over her shoulder, Sakura yells, "Kero- chan! It's all right! Tomoyo-chan is here."  
  
Kero comes flying down the stairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"  
  
"Hai, Kero-chan." Replies Sakura, "There's some pudding in the fridge."  
  
"PUDDING!!!!! You're the best Sakura-chan!" Kero calls while making a beeline flight for the fridge. (A/N: I long ago learned NEVER get between Kero and the fridge. But that's another story as well. "*Keetra keep your head in the right story will ya?*" "*yea I know Keelah. I'll try.*")  
  
"I know." Replies Sakura with a smile. There's a sound from the kitchen as Kero searches through the fridge. (A/N: they have to hide the pudding from Touya or he'll eat it. Touya try to hide it from Kero too but Kero allwaz find it. ^_^). Sakura looks back at Tomoyo, who is sitting on the couch trying to suppress a giggle. Tomoyo looks up at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Why were you not at school today? Everyone missed you. They signed this card for you." Tomoyo reaches into her bookbag and pulls out the card, then gives it to Sakura. Sakura takes it and reads the card:  
  
On front: We all decided to send a Band-Aide,  
  
Instead of flowers and stuff.  
  
Inside: (picture of someone wrapped like a mummy in Band-Aids)  
  
What do you think?  
  
Did we send enough?  
  
GET WELL SOON!  
  
All over the inside were signatures from Sakura's classmates. Someone (A/N: Probably Takashi) had drawn arrows from each person's name to one of the Band-Aids in the picture. (A/N: OK definitely Takashi. ^_-) seeing the picture reminds her of all the slashes and bites caused by the lizards. Tomoyo knows her friend well.  
  
"You weren't really sick today, were you?"  
  
Sakura slowly shakes her head. "Iie." Sakura tells her friend about the dreams, the silky voice, and the lizard attack. Kero, who had found his pudding hidden in a corner and had returned to the living room, slowed his eating to listen (A/N: O.M.G. The world is going to end! ^_-) . Sakura had told him some of this already but she was adding a lot more details now. Probably because before she had just woken up and Kero was pestering her. Sakura finished her tale at where she passes out. Then Kero chipped in his five cents about the door bell and Touya finding Sakura unconscious. Tomoyo looks up at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
(+_+) "This means you'll be able to try on all the costumes I've made for you and I'll be able to videotape you in action again!"  
  
(^_^);; "Hai… that's great Tomoyo-chan." (A/N: maybe I should explain this face because I made it up. Sakura has her hand behind her head and is sweat dropping. The earlier one is when Tomoyo get that starry look in her eyes.)  
  
They are interrupted by the front door opening. Thinking that it is Fujitaka, Kero automatically goes into his "stuffed teddy bear" act. It is only Touya and Yukito, though. Touya looks into the living room.  
  
" Well, Kaijou, I see you're finally awake."  
  
(_ _+) "I'M NOT A KAIJOU!"  
  
Smirking, Touya goes into the kitchen to get some snacks for himself and Yukito. Yukito turns and smiles down at Sakura.  
  
" Genki desuka, Sakura-chan?" he asks.  
  
"Daijobou." replies Sakura. (A/N: did I spell that right?)  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yue… wants to speak to you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Wings sprout from behind Yukito's back and close around him. The magic circle appears beneath him. The wings part again and reveal Yue. Touya sticks his head back in the living room to see what's happening in there. He sees Yue.  
  
"Well, there's a first. Yuki-chan leaves before the food arrives."  
  
Yue replies, "My false form asks you to give him a 'rain check'."  
  
Touya shrugs, "Sure. More for me." Touya walks back into the living room carrying a plate heaping full of cookies. Kero watches him, practically drooling. As Touya sits, Kero can't restrain himself and launches himself at the cookies.  
  
"So, Kaijou," (Sakura: (_ _+)) "you going to let Yue and I in on what happened last night? Or should we start guessing?"  
  
Sakura, once again, tells about her battle with the lizard minions and the silky voice they served. She also tells them about her dream. Everyone is silent for a few minutes.  
  
"You should have called Kero and I.", Yue suddenly says.  
  
"Yue! Jeez. She was in the middle of a battle. What I'm worried about is that I didn't sense a thing. Did you, Yue?" Yue shakes his head negative. "I thought so. That means this enemy is more powerful than anything we've faced before. Even that Hiragizawa-san kid. We should be trying to figure out who this guy is, not throwing blame around, right Sakura-chan??  
  
Sakura had stopped listening a while ago. She recalled something that didn't make sense to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan? HELLO?"  
  
"Na- oh arigatou Kero-chan. I was thinking. How did I get home. I didn't walk. So someone must've brought me home. Touya-san? You sure you didn't see anyone when you answered the door?"  
  
"Hai. I looked around but there was nobody there."  
  
"But who would bring Sakura-chan home and not want us to know?", Kero wonders aloud.  
  
"I dunno. But I think whoever it was saved my life. When I passed out, the lizards still had my and I could feel their anticipation."  
  
"Maybe you released one of your cards? You did say you saw fire. Fiery is a very strong card. Maybe it broke the seal?"  
  
"But Kero-chan, I didn't have enough energy to activate Fiery. It had to be someone else."  
  
"Which brings us back to the original question. Who saves a person's life, brings her home but does not want us to know about it?"  
  
Everybody is silent again for a little while. Sakura glances at the clock.  
  
"Yikes! Otou-san is going to be home soon. Tomorrow is Saturday. We'll have all day to find out who our mystery person is and what he/she wants tomorrow."  
  
At that, Yue changes back into Yukito and leaves after taking some cookies for the trip home. Tomoyo also leaves after promising Sakura that she'll drop by tomorrow to help out.  
  
~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~  
  
"* Hissssssssssssssss. Again, card missstresss, you ruin my plansss. My trap for you today wasss botched sssimply becaussse you did not go to ssschool, today. But, I have all day tomorrow for that now don't I? Pleasssant dreamsss, card misssresss.*"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: hehe. Oh I love a mystery. This fic is turning out better than I thought it would. Arigatou it's taking me so long to write these chapters. I'm not a very fast typer and I'm kinda making this up as I go along. The only real story plot I had was for the beginning. I have some ideas for later though.  
  
Syaoran makes a grand entrance in the next chapter! I'll try my best to make it S+S, k?  
  
The live/ die count right now is at 4 to live and 1 for her to die (Rakko- chan u r cool.). I can still change that though. there's a part later that is soooo perfect to have Sakura die a horrible death (bwahahaha). Should I do it? Who knows. Maybe I'll totally ignore the votes this time. Hehehe I'd probably do that too.  
  
R+R please if you want her to live (or if you don't please tell me? ^_^).  
  
Ja ne minna! 


	4. O.M.G!!

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
A/N: Hey minna! I am getting faster at putting these up, ne? A special arigatou to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Alexandra-chan:: Got another chapter for ya! Don't worry I'll get started on the other fic idea we came up with soon, along with the scene we talked about for this fic. Ja ne!  
  
Lonely Tenshi:: Hehehe. Can't stand the suspense can u? happy ending? I dunno. I haven't thought of an ending for this fic yet. I guess it depends on the way the votes go. I haven't decided if anyone else is gonna die or not yet. Arigatou for reviewing again!  
  
Glarie:: Am I going too fast for you now? I decided to make the chapters a little shorter so I can post them faster. Good luck with your new web page! Arigatou!  
  
Emma:: Careful what you wish for Emma! You asked for Syaoran and you got him. Which also means you get him as the hopeless romantic that he is. Enjoy!  
  
Come on! Is that all the people that care about whether Sakura lives or dies! Gimme feedback people or your precious Sakura is no more!  
  
Disclaimer: Right. As if I would WANT TO! I'll let CLAMP get the credit for totally screwing up the dubbed version of ccs and for doing a horrible job at romance.  
  
Chapter 4 * O.M.G.!! *  
  
Keetra is sitting in her Klat (A/N: kinda like an apartment house.) in one of the rooms that serves as the core of her massive computer. On the screen in front of her is what most people would consider to be gibberish. (A/N: kinda like that zeros and ones techno language stuff) This is how she does her job. The massive computer around her, which she designated K-comp, scans timelines, dimensions, paradoxes, etc, and informs Keetra of any irregularities. Keetra then reports it to Kooslee, who decides if it is worth fixing, then assigns some one to fix it. Most of the time, this person is Keetra. Acting without permission can cost her the job. Or her life.  
  
Keetra struggles to keep these thoughts out of her head as she scans the data on the screen in front of her. It was not looking good. According to K- comp, the battle was normal. It saw it, scanned it, analyzed it, then stored that it had occurred. No alarms, no warnings, nothing. Something was nagging at Keetra, telling her that she needed to challenge K-comp's decision.  
  
OK. I like a challenge. Bring it on.  
  
Ignoring the scans of the dimension, she switched to another. Nothing. No voice, no battle, nothing at all. Keetra switched to another. Then another. Then another. Each one was the same. Keetra knows that something is not right. Dimensions and timelines don't work like that. If it happens in one, it happens in another. THAT is normal. THIS is not. Transferring all the data onto a data transfer disk, she is filled with relief.  
  
I may just keep my job after all.  
  
When the transfer is complete, she picks up the disk and teleports confidently to Kooslee's office.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back in Japan ~*~*~*~  
  
It is late afternoon on Saturday. Sakura is walking home from Tomoyo's mansion. Tomoyo had called that morning, suggesting that everyone meet at her house to figure out what was going on. Her parents would be gone for the day so Yukito could change into Yue. They had spent a couple of hours trying to figure out who was behind this, what Sakura's dream means, etc, etc. in the end, they had more questions than they had answers to them. Tomoyo had suggested they take a break, so she had Sakura try on all these battle costumes she had made. During this, Yue became a party pooper, so, by mutual agreement, he changed back into Yukito. This went on until Tomoyo's parents arrived home and everyone realized how late it was. Yukito and Sakura said goodbye to Tomoyo, and then left.  
  
Sakura looks at Kero, who is sitting on her shoulder. Ever since the attack, he had insisted on not leaving her alone. Sakura smiles. He's worried about her. The fact that he can't sense if she's in danger anymore makes him double worried. All of a sudden, Sakura stops walking. Kero flies in front of her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura is silent.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What is it? Do you sense something? Come on! Talk to me!"  
  
"I… don't know."  
  
"* Ssso, card missstresss, we meet again. *"  
  
Oh no! " Kero-chan, it's him."  
  
"*Ah. I sssee you do remember me after all, Sssakura. It hasss been too long sssinccce our lassst encounter. *"  
  
Not long enough! Thinks Kero angrily. "Who are you? And what do you want?  
  
"* You mortalsss and your obsssesssion with namesss. You wassste time with your quessstionsss. I will not ssspeak with you. My busssinesss isss with the card missstresss. Not you. *"  
  
Kero starts to snap something back but Sakura gives him a look that clearly means 'Shut up Kero-chan!' The voice then talks to Sakura.  
  
"* I have a friend who wants to meet you, Sssakura. Pity you have not made a good firssst impresssion. Ssshe wanted to meet you yesssterday. Ssshe hatesss to be kept waiting. *"  
  
again the voice broadens, and a sense of enchantment fills the air.  
  
"* Arissse, Sssolarisss , your time hasss come. *"  
  
The ground around Sakura begins to shake. Sakura stands still a few seconds, then begins to run. Kero flies along behind her. She runs until she reaches the Penguin King Park where a sight there causes her to stop and watch. At the top of the Penguin King was a glowing red ball of fire. Wings of pure fire sprout from either side and engulf the glowing sphere. Upon closing it emits a painfully bright light, which causes Sakura and Kero to look way. It disappears leaving behind a huge, magnificent bird of fire. The only parts that are not fire are its strong talons and it's long, nasty beak. (A/N: any Pokemon fans out there? I got inspiration from Moltres!) Lifting her massive head towards the sky, she opens her beak and emits an ear-splitting screech. Looking across the penguin king park, Solaris sees Sakura and Kero. Solaris becomes overpowered with rage. Flapping her gigantic wing, she takes to the sky. Solaris brings her wings in front of her. A red light can be seen coming from behind them. Solaris opens her wings and sends a fire blast directly at Sakura and Kero. Kero quickly transforms into Keroberos. He uses his shield to block the attack, then sends back a blast of his own. Solaris easily dodges the attack. Keroberos growls in annoyance, then launches himself into the sky. Solaris is waiting. With a powerful stroke of her wings, she sends a gust that sends Keroberos flying backwards. Solaris swoops in and grabs Keroberos, pinning his wings behind him. Turning towards the sky, she starts to fly higher. Down on the ground, Sakura can only watch in horror. She can't use her cards for fear of hitting Keroberos as well. Back in the sky, Solaris reaches the pinnacle of her climb. Turning towards the ground again, she folds her wing and takes a sharp dive. Gravity pulls them faster and faster and faster. At the last possible moment, Solaris lets go of Keroberos and swoops up to land on its talons a few feet away. She looks back to see if her prey rises, prepared to attack it again. He doesn't.  
  
"Kero-chan!", Sakura screams.  
  
Keroberos can't hear her. Solaris spreads her wings wide and announces her victory to the sky. Then she turns and gives Sakura a look that clearly means 'You're next.' Overcome with fear, Sakura turns and runs. Solaris flies after and pushes her to the ground. The star wand escapes from Sakura's grasp. Solaris picks it up with her beak and flies off. She turn's around and flies at Sakura again. Sakura gets up and runs away from her. Solaris comes up behind her, grabs her with her talons and lifts her into the sky. Solaris flies to a fair height, then lets go of Sakura! Sakura falls towards the ground, screaming.  
  
"Element: Wind!"  
  
a gust of wind appears on the ground beneath Sakura and eases her fall. Surprised that she is not dead, she sits up, looks around, and sees a familiar, brown-haired figure running towards her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!", Sakura calls out in surprise.  
  
Syaoran kneels next to her.  
  
"Daijobou?" he asks, worried.  
  
"Hai. But, Syaoran-kun, wh-", she asks.  
  
"I'll explain later. First let' take care of the bird." Syaoran stands and helps Sakura to her feet.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, it has my staff!" Sakura remembers.  
  
Syaoran looks up and sees the staff still in Solaris' beak. Syaoran brings his sword in front of him, pointing towards the sky. Laying two fingers along the flat of the blade, he calls out:  
  
"Force, know my plight,  
  
Release the light.  
  
Lightning!"  
  
Lightning bolts shoot from Syaoran's sword towards Solaris, striking her. Solaris cries out in pain, dropping Sakura's wand. Sakura runs over, picks up her staff, and pulls out a Sakura card.  
  
"Windy, form a ribbon and tie up Solaris!"  
  
Windy soars all around Solaris leaving behind a ribbon that wraps around her wings, neck and talons. Solaris is trapped! Sakura turn to Syaoran and yells, "NOW!"  
  
"Element: Water!"  
  
"Watery"  
  
Watery and the water soar towards the trapped Solaris and surround her in water. Sakura and Syaoran hear Solaris give one last screech of agony, then silence. Watery returns to it's card form leaving behind… nothing! There is no sign of Solaris. She has vanished. Sakura and Syaoran let out a huge sigh of relief. Sakura looks back at Syaoran and gives him an arigatou smile. Syaoran starts to blush. Sakura then sees Keroberos still lying on the ground and runs over to him.  
  
"Keroberos-chan!"  
  
Sakura reaches him and kneel down, tears of worry streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Kero-chan, iie! IIE!  
  
Sakura leans down on Keroberos and cries. Syaoran stands nearby. He can't stand seeing Sakura like this. Syaoran wants to take her into his arms and kiss away every tear that falls, while whispering reassuring words that Kero was not dead, that he would wake up soon. But he doesn't. he just stands there like an unemotional fool while his Ying Fa weeps. Suddenly, Keroberos is lifted into the air and his wings close around him. When they part, Kero is there in his false form. Kero opens his eyes and stars brushing at his side.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan. Can you cut it out? That stuff's wet you know."  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura grabs Kero and hugs him hard.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You're squishing me!" Kero complains.  
  
Sakura lets go of him. "Gomen ne Kero-chan. I thought… you were…"  
  
"Dead? Nah! Nothing defeats great Keroberos, the sun guardian. Speaking of which where's that bird-brain Solaris?"  
  
"Gone." Syaoran says walking towards them.  
  
(_ _+) "Well, if it aint the Chinese gaki. What are you doing here?  
  
"Nice to see you too, stuffed animal. Nice to know that you missed me when I left.", Syaoran counters.  
  
^_^;; "Are you two ever gonna quit?"  
  
Both turn towards her and yell, "Iie!", then glare at each other some more.  
  
"Hoeee" Sakura sighs. Some things will never change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: Well there's chapter 4 for ya! Thought I'd really kill off Kero didn't ya? Hehehe. Maybe later. I have to pick on him some more first. I have NO IDEA what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. Ideas would be most appreciated!! ^_^;;  
  
Put in those votes, people! It's easy. JUST CLICK THE STINKING' BUTTON THAT SAYS 'CLICK HERE TO REVIEW'!! and remember, Sakura's life is on the line here! You don't vote and she may die!  
  
Click that button..  
  
Right now.  
  
What do u think you're dong moving your cursor towards the back arrow!  
  
Vote!  
  
NOW!  
  
I don't wanna have to tell u again! 


	5. Creation

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
Keetra: Sorry, minna for taking soooooo long to update this fic. I had a case of writer's block for a while. (AHHHH) Now I'm back and I'm ready to write!  
  
I want to yet again say arigatou to all reviewers! You guys are the best, minna! I got some great reviews last time and I'm hoping I'll get good ones again. You guys are a lot of help. Arigatou minna!  
  
The current live/die vote is up to 7 for live and 1 to make her die a horrible death. Out of 17 reviews that means that 9 of you don't give a care what I do to Sakura! Hehehe. I'm beginning to see authors fascination with evil. It's so much fun to see people writing me, begging e to not kill her. I'm reveling in my own evil. Bwahahaha!  
  
Nat:: Hmmm. Saku-chan? Who came up with the pet name? Don't get me wrong, I love it.  
  
Alexandra-chan:: thank you soooooo much, girl. I can always count on you to keep me genki so that I can write some more. BIG arigatou to you girl!  
  
Lonely Tenshi:: Hehehe. Can you imagine Syaoran actually sleeping when his precious Ying Fa needs him? (Can somebody hand me a tissue?). S+S fluff? I really set the stage for that bringing in Syaoran didn't I. there'll be some fluff, I promise. It's gonna be light in this chapter though. There'll be a lot more of that to come. If Tomoyo knew what I have planned for them she'd seriously find a better hobby cuz what I have planned puts her ideas to shame! It has to do with Alexandra-chan's soooo perfect idea that I twisted and put to my own use.  
  
Floralangel:: LOL. You're funny. If you're reading this, it means you continued past Ch 1 so I'm happy. Please review some more and tell me what you think. Arigatou!  
  
Night*shade:: DON'T ASK WHERE LI IS 'TILL YOU FINISH READING TO SEE IF I ADD HIM LATER!!!! Sorry just had to get that out of my system. Arigatou for reviewing anywaz!  
  
Mitski:: Are you serious that my fic is scary? I didn't mean it to be. When I start writing, thing just come out that I didn't plan. I admit, they are freaky sometimes. ^_- arigatou for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Pochacco:: I thought it was sweet too. I had to portray Syaoran as a heroic type of figure. I just had that happen at the spur of the moment. AWWW. So kawaii. Ok out of dream world! ^_^ do I have to bring them back to life? Oh darn! : P  
  
Sakura Angel:: I'll think about it ok?  
  
I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. I have a lot of plans for it. There's going to be a lot of S+S so if you like that then read on. I'm not good at writing romance cuz I'm a hopeless romantic myself. ^_^;;  
  
Enjoy and R+R please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 5: *Creation*  
  
Kooslee is waiting in his office. His order from the council is in his hands and he is reading their decision for the umpteenth time. He had called his top agent as soon as it had arrived. A flash of light appears. Kooslee looks up with a smile. She hadn't wasted much time getting there.  
  
"Keetra. How prompt." For a change.  
  
"You received a decision from the council?" Keetra asks, getting straight to business. (A/N: Kooslee will keep you tied up forever in formalities :-P)  
  
"Yes, I have." Kooslee relies, with slight annoyance. He picks up a data pad. " 'It is the decision of the council that the evidence presented is adequate to assign an agent to perform an undercover operation to observe, interfere, and correct the disturbances that shall occur. Interaction with concerned parties in the dimension is authorized. Attached are the specifics of the assignment. Signed, MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL. AUTHORIZATION NUMBER: 255467423.' " Kooslee looks up at Keetra.  
  
"I assume that I was called because I am the agent assigned." Keetra says while reaching out her hand for the pad.  
  
"Very observant." Kooslee hands her the pad, which she skims, knowing Kooslee will give her the details. "You're assignment is to stop the infiltrator form disturbing the natural forming of this dimension. You shall pose as a principle's assistant. You are not to interfere in any other dimension or timeline than the one assigned to you." Kooslee looks up at her. "I believe I don't have to tell you the rules about this type of mission."  
  
"No. Do I leave now?"  
  
"As soon as you can."  
  
Keetra nods then leaves. Kooslee goes back to his work. He knows that Keetra will get the job done. She had never let him down before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walks proudly into class.  
  
(^_^)/ "Ohayo, minna!"  
  
(^_^)/, (^_^)/, etc. "ohayo, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Wow, Sakura-chan! 5 minutes early. I must be dreaming."  
  
(^_^;;) "Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sakura walks over to her seat, sits down and opens her backpack. An envelope attached to the flap catches her eye. On the front, it simply says 'Card Mistress' in shiny green letters. Sakura looks around to see if anyone else had noticed; they hadn't. She opens the envelope and reads the short note inside:  
  
'If I can't defeat you n this dimension  
  
Then I shall have to go elsewhere, where you are not as strong.  
  
Either way, Sakura, I shall have your powers.  
  
Then I shall return and use them against you.'  
  
Sakura sits in shocked silence.  
  
"What's that?" asks Chiharu from behind her.  
  
Sakura turns, startled out of her trance.  
  
"What…oh… this? It's.. just a note form anni-chan."  
  
"Sounds creepy." Chiharu says starting to read the letter. "what does he mean dimension?"  
  
Sakura puts away the letter before Chiharu can read more.  
  
"It's just … a new video game. I keep beating him at it. He just wants a rematch."  
  
"Sounds cool. What's it called?"  
  
(^_^;;) "Ano… I don't remember."  
  
"Oh… well, see ya!" Chiharu replies, having lost interest.  
  
Whew! Sakura sighs. That was too close. Sakura looks at the envelope in her hand. I have to show this to Syaoran. Maybe he knows what it means.  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted again by Kaho entering the classroom.  
  
"OK, minna. Please sit down. I have something I need to tell you. We have a transfer student coming to our class. You all remember Li Syaoran. Come on in Li-san. "  
  
The hall door opens again and Syaoran steps in. there are a few gasps of surprise and a few groans of disappointment form the guys. (A/N: ^_^ they've been going after Sakura ever since Syaoran left back to Hong Kong.)  
  
"Hmmm. Why don't you sit in your old seat behind Kinomoto-san?" (A/N: more groans from the guys. ^_^;;)  
  
Syaoran walks down the row of desks towards Sakura. When he passes her, she slips the envelope into his hand. Syaoran gives her a questioning glance, but she only shifts her gaze from his eyes, to the envelope, then back to his eyes. When Kaho begins the class, Syaoran's curiosity makes him take the note out of the envelope and read the message inside. Syaoran begins to pale. He does not fully understand what it means, but he knows it's a threat. A death threat sent to his Ying Fa. He writes a note to Sakura. She takes it and reads it.  
  
'Sakura-chan.  
  
Meet me under the Sakura tree during lunch.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
Sakura nods in agreement. (A/N: awww. They're passing notes to each other. How kawaii! Shut up Keelah! Who said you could take over the keyboard? Ahem. Back to the fic now.) A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Kaho crosses the classroom to see who it is. In the doorway is Keetra, dressed in the required uniform. (A/N: Sakura's school has no sense of style. I hate skirts.) She bows to Kaho.  
  
"Gomen ne for interrupting your class, Kaho-sensei. We just received a new transfer student. His name is Hiragizawa, Eriol, form England."  
  
Eriol appears in the doorway and bows to Kaho.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kaho-sensei."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hiragizawa-san. Welcome to my class." Kaho turns towards the class to see where he should sit. "Let's seat you… behind Tomoyo-san." (A/N: gomen. I don't know Tomoyo's last name. Can someone onegai tell me?!?! It's kinda embarrassing.) Kaho turns back to Keetra as Eriol takes his seat. (big blush from Tomoyo *^_^*)  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Keetra bows again to Kaho.  
  
"Gomen ne again for disturbing your class."  
  
Keetra closes the door and leaves. Kaho walks back to her desk.  
  
"OK, minna. Let's continue."  
  
~*~*~*~ Lunch time ~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Hey LT! Got some fluff for ya! ^_-)  
  
Sakura goes outside to the Cherry Blossom tree and sees Syaoran already there, waiting for her. He looks so handsome, sitting there with light pink Sakura petals being blown around him. Tomoyo is continually pressuring her to tell him her feelings. She wants to. She won't deny that.  
  
I just… can't. what if he doesn't feel the same?  
  
(A/N: God, what hopeless romantics they are!)  
  
Syaoran looks up and sees Sakura walking towards him. She walks over and sits next to him. For a few minutes, they sit in complete silence. Sakura turns to Syaoran. His soft, brown eyes are but a foot away from hers. Their focus is upon the letter in his strong hand. Sakura notices the familiar green-lettered message.  
  
"What do you think it means, Syaoran-kun?" she asks.  
  
"I dunno, Sakura-chan, but I think it's a threat. Whoever this is must be angry to send a note like this. Strange. S/he didn't even sign it."  
  
Sakura remains silent at what Syaoran has said. Realization of what he means shocks her. She doesn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Daijobou?" Syaoran asks, worried.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Then the bell rang, ending lunch.  
  
"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran says turning to her.  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun?" her emerald eyes meet his.  
  
"No matter what happens, promise me that you'll be careful." Syaoran places his hand gently on her shoulder. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."  
  
His words and the deep worry behind them shock Sakura.  
  
"I promise Syaoran-kun."  
  
(A/N: Akkk. Gag. No! anything but fluff! SHUT UP Keelah!)  
  
Syaoran begins to leans close. Sakura's eyes close. Both are caught in the moment. Sakura begins to feel his breath tickling her neck. Suddenly, Syaoran jerks back, realizing what he is doing.  
  
"Ano… I have to get to class… Ja Ne." he begins to run off.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura calls after him. Syaoran stops and looks back at her. "I'm gonna tell everyone to come to my house after school. Are you going to come?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Great! See ya after school!"  
  
Syaoran turns and runs to his next class.  
  
Under the Sakura tree, Sakura reaches up and touches her shoulder where Syaoran's hand had been and sighs.  
  
~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone is gathered in the living room. (A/N: Even Touya and Yukito. I guess they're skipping the end of school or something. ^_^;;) Sakura has showed everyone the strange note. Opinions have been flying around for the longest time. Along with a lot of glares and insults. The doorbell ringing interrupts their conversation. Sakura stands up, then walks to the foyer and answers the door. It is Keetra.  
  
"Konnichiwa. This is the Kinomoto residence, ne?"  
  
"Hai.. it is."  
  
That voice. Thinks Kero. Why does it sound so familiar?  
  
"Then you would be Sakura-san, ne?"  
  
"Hai. I am. Why?"  
  
"I have something important to tell you. Onegai, may I enter?" Keetra asks, gesturing towards the doorway.  
  
"Sure." Sakura steps to the side to let Keetra in. Keetra enters and walks into the living room.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Says Yukito, giving her one of his smiles. Keetra just nods and looks around the room.  
  
She seems familiar somehow. Thinks Yue.  
  
Why? Kero struggles with his thoughts. Why can't I remember?  
  
Keetra spies what she is looking for, acting like a stuffed animal on the back of a couch.  
  
"Enough games Keroberos. Open your mind and remember.  
  
Kero changes into Keroberos and looks up at Keetra, remembering. "Keetra- chan! It can't be!"  
  
"It can and it is." Keetra kneels in front of him and hugs him. "I've missed you Keroberos." She stands and looks over at Yukito. "And you as well, Yue."  
  
Wings sprout from behind Yukito and he transforms into Yue, who looks over at Keetra in disbelief.  
  
"Keetra-chan. I thought you died years ago." Realization seems to dawn upon him. "Are you her reincarnation? Or a descendant of hers?"  
  
Keetra smiles. "I am neither, Yue. I shall explain in due time."  
  
"Can somebody explain this to ME?!?!" Sakura cries out. "Keroberos- chan, who is she?"  
  
" 'She' is Keetra. She was one of Clow Reed's assistants." Eriol answers before Keroberos. There is a beeping sound. Keetra reaches into her pocket and pulls out a device similar to a beeper. She holds it to her mouth and says,  
  
"Klatal ka. (Talk to me.)"  
  
The response is in her language, from Kooslee.  
  
"I have information that you may be interested in seeing. It's under the usual file."  
  
"Will I like it?"  
  
"Kto. (no.)"  
  
Keetra's only response is an exasperated sigh as she turns off the device. She walks over and sits next to a table and brings out a laptop computer from her backpack. She opens it and begins to type a series of commands, oblivious to the staring, curious eyes around her. Keetra suddenly pauses, staring in disbelief at the info on the screen before her. Without looking up, she calls,  
  
"Card Mistress, come here and take a look at this."  
  
Sakura walks around the table and looks at the screen but only sees a bunch of strange symbols.  
  
"Have you seen this being before?" Keetra asks, typing in another series of commands. On the screen, a picture of a man/ lizard hybrid replaces the symbols. The same as the being in her vision! Sakura stares at the picture and slowly nods, close to tears at the memory. This causes much stirring of places around the room because everyone now wants to see the screen. (A/N: especially Tomoyo with her "never runs out of video tape" video camera, which has been on for who knows how long.) Keetra looks at Sakura with interest.  
  
"In real life? Or in a dream?"  
  
Sakura remains silent.  
  
"Onegai, Sakura-chan. I must know."  
  
"Before the battle… with the lizards. I saw… I saw him…in a vision. He was evil." Sakura shudders at the memory.  
  
Keetra closes her eyes, then taps a few keys. On the screen appears a still image of the vision. Sakura stares at the screen in shock. So does everyone else. Sakura had mentioned the vision before but had been unable to really describe it. They now see why.  
  
"How did you…?" starts Syaoran.  
  
"I am able to see active thoughts." Keetra answers as if it were an explanation of itself. "That isn't important though. what is important is that something has happened. And Sakura's the only one who can do anything about it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Our little friend here has jumped away before I could do anything. I do not know where he is now. All I know is that he is now longer in this dimension. The thing I don't know is how he got out of this dimension. Right now, I don't even know this guy's name!" (A/N: it's true! I don't have a name for my villain yet! ^_^;; any ideas? I need a short one that begins with an s!)  
  
"Yea. But what has that got to do with Sakura-chan?" asks Tomoyo.  
  
"When I worked with Clow Reed, I helped to create 3 of the 53 Clow cards…."  
  
"53? But there are only 52 Clow cards." Syaoran points out.  
  
Keetra stares at him. "Nani? There were 53 Clow cards made and the… (Hehehe. I almost told her about the void card. Oops. ^.^ ) Oh, never mind. You have the Time, the Return and the Dimension card right?"  
  
"I have the Time and the Return. I don't know of a Dimension card."  
  
"* Kinta. I have something that you may want to see. *"  
  
Keetra turns back to her laptop ad looks at the data that has now appeared on the screen.  
  
"Well, that explains things a little."  
  
"Nani?" asks Sakura.  
  
"A friend of mine was a able to locate the Dimension card. Since I made the three cards, they are the only ones I can trace. That is also the reason they take a lot of power to use. I had originally made them for me after all. Anyway, two of the cards are here. The other is in a neighboring dimension. Very similar to this one except for one thing." She pauses and looks at the group. "The Sakura in that dimension died about five years ago." (Dramatic pause) "The only way it could be there is if someone used it. I have a hunch that it was our mystery friend. That is a good and a very bad thing. Good because we can track him using it. Very bad because we now have no way to follow him."  
  
"What if we made a new Dimension card?" Eriol asks, getting an idea.  
  
" I can't, and you certainly can't. No offense, you may have Clow Reed's magic, but the cards will no longer be made by Clow magic. They'd have to be made by…" she stops and sees the pointed look Eriol gives her. "But.. it's crazy! I don't think she has enough magic! Besides, she'd have to use it after she was done making it. She'd faint when she was done!"  
  
"The magical cherry tree can provide her with enough magic." Eriol calmly responds.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Eriol-chan here is suggesting that you make the card, Sakura-chan." Without missing a beat, she turns back to Eriol. "We don't even know if she can make cards."  
  
"She already has made a card of her own."  
  
"NANI?!?!" everybody looks at Sakura now. Blushing like crazy, Sakura brings out the Hope card. Everybody looks at the card amazed. Keetra is stunned into silence.  
  
"How did you make this card Sakura-chan?" Yue asks her.  
  
"I…ano…really don't know." (^_^);; "It just happened."  
  
Keetra shoots a glare at Eriol, but he sends back a message through her mind "*What's the matter? Think you can't teach her?*" (OK, now he's pissing me off.)  
  
Giving a sigh of defeat, she walks over to Sakura and pulls her aside so that they are away from everybody.  
  
"I can show the main gist to follow when creating a card, but the rest is up to you. Creating a card depends upon what you want the card to do. Call out your staff, Sakura."  
  
Sakura pulls out her key and says,  
  
"Key which holds the power of my star  
  
Reveal thy true form before me  
  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract,  
  
Release!"  
  
(A/N: and the key turns into a butterfly which destroys the villain with a powerful beating of its wings! …. Or maybe not.) The key transforms into the wand. Sakura holds it in front of her and looks up at Keetra. Keetra brings both hands in front of her. "Now hold your wand in front of you like this. Good job. Then close your eyes and concentrate. Feel your magic well up inside of you. It is a magical tool. You are going to build with that tool. You will build an object that shall allow you to do your task." Keetra's voice fades out and she waits. Sakura's aura flares and the magic circle appears beneath her. magical ribbons form and converge in front of Sakura's star wand, then they disappear leaving behind a card. A new Dimension card.  
  
"She did it!" Kero exclaims, relieved.  
  
"Yea! All right Sakura-can!" says Tomoyo from behind her ever-running camera. (A/N: someday I think I might write a fic where Sakura smashes the camera and Tomoyo sues her. Then again, Tomoyo has them stockpiled along with Sakura's costumes. Hmmm. gotta think more.)  
  
Sakura gives them a weak smile…then faints. Before hitting the floor, she is caught by…Yue. (A/N: oh. Were you expecting Syaoran? ^_^;;) Keetra gives Eriol an 'I told you so' glare.  
  
"*Actually you said she'd faint when she used the card. Not when she made it. *" Eriol thought speeches haughtily.  
  
1 One little mistake  
  
Eriol smiles, reading her thoughts. She gives him another glare. Keetra goes over to Yue and puts one of her hands on Sakura's forehead. A light purple energy glows from her hand, pulses then disappears. Sakura slowly begins to wake.  
  
Her magic aura. It feels familiar. Like the energy I felt…(gasp) "Keetra? Were you the one who brought me home after I was attacked by the lizards?"  
  
(Keetra:: Wince. Wince.::) (::I think I'll start using the double colen for author's notes from now on.::)  
  
"Hai. I did. I also used my magic to heal most of your wounds."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I couldn't then. Things have happened since then. So now, I pretty much had no choice but to show myself to you." She checks the clock in the kitchen. "You don't have a lot of time Sakura-chan. We must get to the magical cherry tree and use the Dimension card before it's too late."  
  
"Why the hurry?" asks Touya. (::Oh my god I almost forgot he was there. ^_^;; ::)  
  
"She has to leave before he makes a dimension jump. Then, we'd have to locate him all over again." The look she has on her face lets everyone know that she does not want to have to do that.  
  
Everybody decides to fly there. Yue carries Touya, Tomoyo rides on Keroberos' back, Eriol gets there using his superior magic, his guardians in their true form (::I guess I forgot about them too huh?::). Sakura uses fly and has the wings on her staff again. Syaoran rides with her. (::blushing all the way::)  
  
They finally arrive at the cherry tree. Sakura recalls Fly and releases the Dimension card into the tree. It begins to bloom and glow with magic. Sakura turns back to her friends. There are many hugs and good luck wishes. Sakura then walks to the tree. Keroberos and Yue follow her.  
  
"No Yue, Keroberos. She must go alone." Keetra calls.  
  
"Nani?!" the tree of them reply.  
  
"It isn't possible. Sakura is able to go because the Sakura in that dimension is already dead. If there are two then terrible occurrences happen. If there were two Syaoran's, for example, and if they both fought in a battle then one them would die in the battle." Keetra looks over at Sakura. "This does not mean however that you will be able to do this alone. I shall be there as soon as I am able. I have no counterpart there. In the meantime I suggest you try to find the other counterparts in that dimension. Do not let too many people see you however. News may spread to our friend and that will force him to jump. Then he'll be guarded. We'll have only one shot at this." Sakura turns and gives her two guardians a hug. Then she turns towards the tree.  
  
Dimension card. Take me to the dimension I need to go. (:: yea I no. very lame.::)  
  
Beside the tree appears a portal. Sakura begins to walk toward it.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura looks back at Syaoran, who called.  
  
"Don't forget your promise Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura smiles. "I won't Syaoran-kun. I won't."  
  
Then she turns and steps through the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: YAY!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Raise the roof people, raise the roof. Man, when I get over a writer's block, I write a lot! I need major feedback people. I'm at the point where I kinda know where I want this to go, and I know how I want it to end (hey, I even have a sequel planned!) but I have nooooooooo idea what I want to happen. I'm kinda writing on inspiration here and I'm not getting a lot of it. Especially now that I'm on Motrin for back pain. Not a lot of inspiration from there. So gimme feedback people. And I'm not kidding, I need some good names for the villain that begin with an 's'. I don't care if they suck. Actually I prefer the sucky ones cuz this guy is one major sucker. (man that came out totally WRONG!)  
  
This is a friendly warning that there will be MAJOR S+S in the fics to come. Thanx to Alexandra-chan again for the great ideas in this fic. (I still have to get around to those other fic ideas don't I? Hoeee. I'll get to it soon, I hope. Before I totally forget what it had in mid. Eeeeeeek.)  
  
R+R onegai! And again if you want me to email about update please tell me. Also say if you need Jap/English translations. I can't do it if you don't tell me though. Also, don't forget to vote live or die! If you vote before then do again so I know that you care. Arigatou!  
  
R+R. Go on. It's only a button and a couple of words! ^_- 


	6. Never Forget

1 Friend or Foe  
  
Keetra:: hey minna! Man, it took me forever to get this chapter done! Mostly because I ran out of ideas. I know what I want to happen at the end but I dunno what I want to happen now. I've been getting a lot of help though. I have like 3 other people who have stuff they want me to put into it. Along with some new characters! Thanx a lot to Alice for giving me the name for my villain. His name is… Vinzer Stang! She also came up with some very bishonen looking pictures for both Stang and his personal servant, Stimp. Between her and another friend of mine, they also have a background and a decided fate. Now all I have to do is write it! ^_^ Only problem is that I need to set the scene! Hoee. I guess I'll have to think of something.  
  
Big arigatou to all whom reviewed!  
  
ChubbyBunny:: yea I know. They such hopeless romantics, ne? but that make it the more fun to write! Thanx for your vote! That's one more for the live list! Keep them coming!  
  
Glarie:: that's ok. At least you made the time to read it again. I not very good at getting chapters up very quickly. But I working on it. ^_^ I had to bring Syaoran cuz I wanted to try my hand at some S+S. and for some reason that just doesn't seem to work without Syaoran being there. :P  
  
Mitski:: Thanx for sending in your name idea. Hmmm. Maybe I can have one of the servants in the house named Sully. Kool?  
  
Lonely Tenshi:: sorry girl, but no matter how many times you change your name your name's always gonna be Lonely Tenshi to me. I not very good with authors who keep changing their names. Besides, your name is so long now. Is there any way you can shorten it so I can remember easier? Cuz if not, I just gonna call you Lonely Tenshi cuz it easier for me. As far as your threat goes, I think my review to you was a lot better. There's only a couple questions I have about the two guardians chasing me. Is Suppi on sweets? And can I give Kero a kiss if he catches me? I haven't put it in my fic yet, but my character and Kero had a relationship back in Clow Reed's time. (Hehehe) I think he is so bishonen. Anyway, please continue your fic soon or I'll have to kill off another character in a review.  
  
Pochacco:: don't worry, there's plenty of S+S to come now that she's in the other dimension. The only problem is that whenever they start, Syaoran suddenly is reminded of his Sakura and breaks up the romantic moment. Whoa! I said too much! Bad Keetra bad! Please R+R!  
  
Alexandra-chan:: u the best! And no! the Sakura of this dimension is NOT gonna come back to life no matter how many times you ask me to SO STOP ASKING ME! Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about her. and.. oh.. by the way… (Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) ^_-;; Ja ne!  
  
Gomen if I forgot anybody! I just wanna continue the fic. ^_^  
  
Well, not yet actually. I have a little something that I need to clear up. Without meaning to, I accidentally changed how old the ccs characters are. I know I said it take place before the void card, well scratch that. Just forget the void card exists. I had the idea for this fic before I saw the movies. In the first dimension (the one Sakura just left), the characters are about 13/14 years old. In the dimension Sakura is going to, they are about 16/17 years old. Well, Sakura stays about 13 years but the people there… oh you get the point! Ugh! The things I get myself into!  
  
This chapter is mostly about Syaoran's memories of Sakura's death. It's really sad, but I had some friends asking how Sakura dies so I thought I'd let you guys in on it too! WARNING: many an editor has broken into tears reading this chapter! Read at your own risk! Also I have an addition to the key. A scene change while still in the flashback is marked by three plus signs. You'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I no longer own any of this fic! Never mind the ccs characters! The only thing I own is my character and my original idea. From now on, the fic mostly belongs to my friends' overactive imaginations! Arigatou minna!  
  
Chapter 6: Never Forget!  
  
There is no light in the shadows of a graveyard. No where can that be truer than where the portal led. Sakura looks at the tombstones around her. everything is dark and eerie. Her gaze is drawn to a tombstone a few rows away and she walks over to it. What she sees chills every bone in her body.  
  
(:: ok. I don't really know what's on a tombstone. If I get it wrong, I don't really care cuz Syaoran made the tombstone and since when does he do things as they're suppose to be done? ::)  
  
R.I.P.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
April 1, 1985- June 18, 1998  
  
Here lies a beautiful flower who brought life to all around her. none of us will forget her smile. She smiled even when no one else around her was, and you would want to smile too. With her smile were her eyes. Two green orbs that seemed to glow with an inner sparkle. She had never-ending energy, which she shared with those around her. though she is gone, the seeds of this flower have been planted in this place, and they shall continue to grow.  
  
Beside the stone is a tiny tree wit little buds. Beneath it is a plaque with words engraved upon it.  
  
Though written with heart, the words are wrote are just words. You made them real, Sakura-chan. You touched all of us, especially me. You taught me to smile, to laugh, and to enjoy things. You taught me friendship and to trust my friends. Most important, you taught me love, and that I could love, though I could never tell you. Now my feeling are written here, never to be taken back, or to disappear.  
  
Ashiteru, my Ying Fa.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
(crack) A branch cracks behind her.  
  
Startled, Sakura hides behind a tombstone. A figure, darkened by shadows, approaches the tombstone of Sakura. (::the dead one, not the one she's hiding behind::). It opens the box it is carrying and removes an object, a small bear, and places it on the grave. A voice is heard saying something. Sakura moves closer to hear.  
  
"…strange things happening. The Vinzer has been acting very nervous. Security has gotten stronger. It's gotten harder to visit you. I not scared of getting caught. My training lets me slip past them. I wish you were her Sakura-chan. I know you would've beaten them. And I would've been there with you. We would've fought side-by-side, like we did long ago. I miss you, my Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura knows that voice! "Syaoran-kun!" she whispers. Syaoran hears her though and turns toward her. he walks over and stands in front of her in disbelief. He seems reluctant to touch her. "Sakura-chan." Syaoran want to touch her to hug her, to make sure that she is really there, that this is not just a dream. But he restrains himself from doing so. Sakura notices this and is saddened.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?  
  
Syaoran looks at her with sorrow-filled eyes.  
  
"You can't be Sakura-chan. This has to be a dream."  
  
"No, Syaoran-kun, it's me."  
  
Syaoran starts to back away.  
  
"A ghost? I'm sorry Sakura-chan. There was nothing I…"  
  
"I'm not a ghost" Sakura shudders at the thought. "And I'm not dead."  
  
Syaoran glances toward the grave. "But, then…."  
  
"No, no, no. ugh! That Sakura is dead. I'm a different Sakura. Look" Sakura brings out the Dimension card and shows it to him. Syaoran begins to relax.  
  
"You're from a different dimension?"  
  
"Hai. I came here because…"  
  
An authoritative sounding voice interrupts her.  
  
"Who's out there? Stay where you are! If you run, then I shall cal for you to be shot."  
  
Syaoran turns to Sakura, fear filling his amber eyes. He whispers to her urgently.  
  
"get over there and hide. You can't let them see you!"  
  
"Demo, Syaoran-kun…."  
  
"No buts! And no matter what happens, don't leave or make an sound. If you do, they'll hurt you. Or kill you for hiding. GO!" her pushes her away. Sakura runs a fair distance and hides, yet again, behind a tombstone. For once, she is glad that it is dark. She looks back at Syaoran. A menacing figure with a flashlight and a whip approaches him. Though she is a fair distance away, Sakura can still hear the booming voice.  
  
"What are you doing here, slave?"  
  
"J-just walking, s-sir."  
  
"You were ordered to dorms an hour ago. No one is allowed out at this time." The guard uncoils the whip and brings it back, ready to strike. "You know the punishment, slave." The whip comes down and cracks on Syaoran. The whip cracks again, and again, and again. There seems to be no end to the cracking of the whip. After a while, Syaoran is unable to stand and falls to the ground in pain. The guard brings the whip up again, ready to strike. (::slow-motion time! ^_- ::). Sakura is still hiding behind a tombstone, watching with tear-filled eyes. She wants to do something to help him. But what can she do? A tear escapes the confinement of her eye and falls to the ground. As if by a will of its own, Sakura's hand moves toward her pocket and removes a card. It's the Hope card!  
  
"Hope card, onegai, help Syaoran-kun."  
  
Nothing seems to happen. No one moves. It is as if time itself decided to stop. Then the guard lowers the whip to his side.  
  
"I've got to finish my rounds. I'll be back in 30 minutes, and I'd better not see you here. Next time, I won't hold back." With that, he walks off. As soon as he is gone, Sakura bolts from behind the tombstone and runs over to Syaoran, who is still on the ground. Hope changes to its card form and returns to Sakura's pocket. Sakura trips and practically falls on Syaoran. She gets onto her knees and flips him onto his back so she can see his face.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, genki desuka?"  
  
"Daijobou" he replies, but makes no effort to get up. When Sakura had flipped him, his head had landed in her lap and he didn't feel like moving just yet. (:: hehe. Naughty Syaoran. ::). Sakura brushed a strand of hair away from his face. Worry-filled eyes meet amber ones, trying to mask an inner pain. Neither moves for some time. Once and a while, Sakura brushes away stay hairs that obstruct her view. She suddenly snaps out of it.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, we have to go. The guard will be back soon."  
  
He nods, then tries to get up, but can't. Sakura helps him to his feet and, with Syaoran leaning on her for support, they walk out of the graveyard. They walk down the sidewalk towards Syaoran's assigned dorm, which luckily is located near where his apartment used to be. Suddenly, Sakura senses something very familiar.  
  
"It's a Sakura card! And it needs help!"  
  
she takes off running down a side street, dragging Syaoran along behind her. she keeps following the sense of magic. She stops next to a maildrop. A sound id coming from inside, as well as the source of the magic!  
  
"Something's in here and it feels like a Sakura card!" Sakura says.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I know what my own cards feel like. I am their mistress after all."  
  
She lowers Syaoran to the ground and tries to open the mail drop, but it's locked. Sakura reaches into her pocket and pulls out a card.  
  
"Lock card, unlock the lock!" (:: whoa! Don't try saying that fast!::)  
  
Lock goes inside the key lock on the maildrop and releases it, causing the door to open. A creature dashes out and begins to dash down the street. Sakura catches a glimpse of the creature.  
  
(gasp!) "Dash card!"  
  
Down the street, Dash stops and looks back at her. He gives a delighted cry then dashes back down the street and into her open arms. Sakura hugs the creature tight as he face is covered with loving kisses by Dash. Syaoran watches her as she laughs in delight at the tickling tongue of Dash. He remembers when his Sakura used to laugh. How they had twirled around and celebrated after she was named the card mistress. How scared she was when they were stuck in the elevator. How worried she had been about him when he had transferred his powers to her to transform the Light and Dark cards. He remembered how the light in her eyes had died when he told her he had to go back to Hong Kong, and how bright they had shined when he had returned. Images and memories of those times flooded in and Syaoran smiles. He hasn't smiled ever since his Ying Fa had died. Her death had been too painful and had struck like a deep dagger into his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura is sitting on a bench on Cherry Tree Lane. Syaoran had called her earlier, asking her to meet him there. She sit there, wondering what he could want. The man in question is currently standing behind her, though she does not know this. Syaoran reaches for a branch that is above her head and shakes it, causing a shower of Sakura petals. Sakura leaps to her feet and looks back at Syaoran, who is grinning like a fool.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
She kneels down and picks up a handful of Sakura petals and runs toward him, threatening to throw them on him. They run down Cherry Tree Lane, laughing like little kids. A strong wind blows sending thousands of Sakura petals swirling around them. Forgetting Syaoran, Sakura begins twirling around. Syaoran watches her, marveling at her beauty. Sakura twirls close to him and grabs his hands. Syaoran lets her twirl him around until they both get very dizzy. Then they just stop and stare at each other. Syaoran reaches up and removes a Sakura petal that is stuck in her hair. Holding hands, they walk over and sit together on a bench. Sakura leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, breathing in his masculine scent.  
  
+ + + That Evening + + +  
  
Syaoran is sitting on his bed back at his apartment, a huge smile upon his face. He and Sakura had said goodbye about half an hour ago. He had wanted to walk her home, but she had said no. he had watched her walk off, then came home. He sighs.  
  
Today must've been the happiest day of my life. I've never acted like that before. How does she do that? He shakes his head slowly. I don't deserve her. I can't even tell her how I feel. Even though I think she feels the same for me.  
  
His cell phone rings. He reaches into his pocket and answers it.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Syaoran-kun! You have to come to the hospital right away!" Tomoyo's voice comes through urgently. You can tell that she is crying.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran says, instantly alert.  
  
"It's Sakura-chan. Oh, Sakura-chan, why?" Tomoyo replies, breaking into tears.  
  
Oh no! "Tomoyo-chan, what happened? What's wrong with Sakura-chan?"  
  
"She's dying, Syaoran-kun. She got hit by a car. The doctors… they said… they said…" Tomoyo can't finish.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Syaoran turns off the phone and runs out of his apartment towards the hospital.  
  
Hang on Sakura-chan. I'll be there soon.  
  
+ + + At the Hospital + + +  
  
Syaoran runs into the waiting room of the hospital, completely out of breath.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, over here!"  
  
Tomoyo calls to him, standing in a hallway waving her arm to make sure he sees her. He walks quickly over to her.  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo just points to a closed door. Fearing the worst, Syaoran walks over and slowly opens the door.  
  
Sakura is lying on the bed, with everyone around her. he can tell by her aura that she is very weak. Sakura opens her eyes and sees him. She smiles weakly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Her voice is barely a whisper. She lifts one of her limp hands towards him.  
  
Syaoran walks over to the bed and to the bed and gently takes her hand in both of his. Unable to restrain his tears anymore, he lets them fall, surprising everyone in the room. No one had ever seen Syaoran cry before.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry." He sobs.  
  
"Why, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"It's all my fault, I should've been there."  
  
"Syaoran- kun, don't…"  
  
"No, Sakura-chan. You don't understand. I made a promise to protect you and I failed. I failed you, Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura brings up her other hand and removes something from her neck. She puts the object in Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Take this Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran looks at the object in his hand. It's the star key!  
  
"Sakura-chan, you can't…" Kero protests.  
  
She grabs Syaoran's hand again and gives him the pleading eyes.  
  
"Onegai, Syaoran-kun. Onegai, do this for me."  
  
I never could say no to her. Especially when she gives me that look.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan, I promise." He closes his hand protectively around the star key.  
  
Kero, however, had not finished having his say in the matter.  
  
"Sakura-chan, that's not the way it's done.  
  
"I don't care Kero-chan!"  
  
Sakura's vital signs suddenly jump and become unstable. Her battle for life has begun! Touya runs into the hallway and yells for a nurse. Sakura uses the last of her strength to pull Syaoran close to her mouth. (:: if only it were to give him a kiss ::)  
  
"Onegai, Syaoran-kun. Take care of the Sakura cards for me. Something is going to happen. You have to protect them."  
  
"I will, Sakura-chan"  
  
Doctors and nurses come rushing in, but there is nothing they can do.  
  
"Ashite…" Sakura's eyes close and her breathing stops.  
  
(Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeep)  
  
One of the doctors reaches over and turns off the machine, shutting of the alarm. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Syaoran slowly lowers Sakura's hands, then grabs the bed sheet and slowly pulls it over her head. Everyone is respectfully silent. Syaoran turns and walks out of the room, clutching Sakura's star key tightly to his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran-kun, genki desuka?" Sakura asks worried. He had been staring at her for some time. Syaoran's head snaps up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen, Sakura-chan. I was just… ano… thinking."  
  
"Oh. Well, we should be getting back to your dorm." She helps Syaoran to his feet. That's when he notices that Dash is on her shoulder, not in his card form.  
  
"Why won't Dash turn back to a card?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think it would be good since I have my Dash card. I might mix them up. I'm not supposed to bring anything in this dimension back with me."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
Slowly they make their way all the way back to Syaoran's dorm and enter.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 6 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: YAY! I finished the chapter! Now I just need a way for Stang to figure out that Sakura is in this dimension and a way that he will react. I hope Alice and my other friends haven't run out of ideas for me! Or it will be forever before the next chapter is put up.  
  
Ok. But here is where I need your help. In this chapter I made Syaoran a slave. Well, I need some slave jobs for him to do. Just keep in mind that he's gonna have to bring Sakura with him cuz she can't stay at the dorm. So click the button below and send in your ideas!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	7. She's Here!

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
Keetra:: Hi minna! I don't know if I ever gonna end this story. I having so much fun with it and you guys just keep me going with your reviews and ideas.  
  
Syaoran:: hey Keetra, how about starting the chapter already.  
  
Keetra:: boy, aren't you a grouch.  
  
Syaoran:: you would be too if 3 people threatened to kill you. So now I have to leave Japan to come here so that they can't get at me.  
  
Keetra:: yea it must be really had not being able to stare at Sakura all day.  
  
Syaoran:: ::blushes really deep:: I didn't say that!  
  
Keetra:: hehe. Whatever. Special arigatou to all who reviewed last chapter!  
  
Night*shade:: YAY u finally back! I no, it was very sad chapter. I had some friends cry when they read it. I wanted to put a little more S+S sad stuff. I guess I went a little over board. ^_^;; R+R!  
  
Azure Rosas:: what do you mean how could I end it there? it seemed a good place to end it. Gosh, now I got to guardians on sweets trying to get me and a knife being pointed at an unconscious Syaoran. Man, life is rough. You're a tough customer aren't you?  
  
Angel Blossom:: don't worry, you're not the first and probably not the last who cried at that part. I still drive Alexandra-chan nuts wit the beep, beep beeeeeeeeep thing. She was there when I wrote that and she begged me not to put it. So, of course, I did. Thanks for telling me Tomoyo's full name. I dunno if Tomoyo gonna make another appearance though.  
  
ChubbyBunny:: who you calling a fickie writing fool? I prefer a fickie writing baka, thank you very much! It's more accurate. ^_^  
  
Suchi:: tell that to all the peeps out there who wanna kill Syaoran. If they do, they're gonna be the ones breaking up S+S. not me.  
  
Alexandra-chan:: if you kill Li, then I gonna have Kate follow you around all day going beep, beep, beeeeeeeeep. U no she'd do it to. Hehe. So what u gonna do now. Huh?  
  
Mitski:: I didn't? gomen nasi. I didn't no. I thought I had. I such a baka. Anywho. Stang and Stimp make their grand entrance, along with 3 other characters. Right now, I just trying to fit in all these characters that my friend is coming up with. So, not a lot is gonna happen any time soon. Hmmm. Make in suffering the mines? U right that do sound stupid, but I think I like the cleaning idea. Sakura can't really go with him to a mine, but cleaning the dorms could work. Thanx for the idea!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto:: hey, I can kill ya if I wanna! That's what I love about writing fanfic! I can do what I want and you can't stop me! (yea, I'm a little hyper myself. I been hanging around Kero for too log.)  
  
Japfan:: I couldn't think of any other card to stuff in a mail drop so I chose Dash. I like Dash a lot too. When Sakura goes back (if I don't kill her first) the cards will probably stay with Syaoran. I haven't really thought about it.  
  
Pochacco:: nope. I aint gonna bring Sakura that I just killed back to life. Then the only thing of an ending that I actually have planed will be ruined. The Sakura of that dimension aint through yet. You think she just gonna sit back and let Syaoran and the other Sakura have all the fun? I DON'T THINK SO! Oh darn, I just spoiled part of the ending. And what kinda question is "is this dimension's Syaoran gonna help Sakura?"? no, he just gonna sit on the side with a bag of popcorn and some pom-poms! As far as the normal dimension Syaoran goes, well, I dunno. I do know that there is NOT gonna be two Syaoran's. that would be WAY too confusing for my small little brain to handle. Keetra (me!) kinda makes an entrance in this chapter again. Kinda. But not really. Am I confusing u yet? Just read and u'll understand when you get to it.  
  
Keetra:: now to write! By the way, my ever so famous now friend has given me even more things to do with this fic. A) I may have a web site made totally for this fic! It will have pictures and the story on it, along with background information so that you can know even more about the new characters that I have added. They each have their own unique history but I can't put it all in the fic. B) at the beginning there's gonna be a little comical relief. Starting with the next chapter, a little mini-series concerning a chief chef in Stang's palace who always seems to walk in at the worst moments. ^_^;; R+R!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7:: She's here!  
  
Vinzer Stang takes another sip of wine from the gold, jewel-studded goblet held in hides claws. To most half-witted fools, he appears drunk. His glassy eyes and lopsided grin give the simple-minded this false impression. However, it is only an illusion. One that Stang prides himself for mastering and using to his advantage. It is dangerous to underestimate him, many a times, it is deadly. Many slaves have learned that lesson, only some lived to tell others. Stang smiles at the thought of all the simple minded fools who had dared to try and double-cross him. No one is better at that game than Vinzer Stang!  
  
A rapping on the door interrupts his evil thoughts. He rearranges his position on his bed and pulls some of his short, dark hair away form his eyes.  
  
"Enter, Stimp. (::ok. Just for the sake of my computer (and my sanity!) the long s thing only happens in thought speak. K? ::)  
  
the door opens and a boy enters. He's not very old, probably, 14 or 15. His short, dirty-blonde hair looks like it just went through a noogie treatment. (::ever gotten one of those. I give them to my little bro all the time. Just put my fist on his head and rub my knuckles really hard on his scalp. His hair is always a mess afterwards.::) his eyes are a light, baby-blue color. His clothes are simple; a no-sleeve shirt, which is a light tannish color, and dark brown pants that are rolled up some at the ankles. On his feet are sandals a lot like the ones worn in ancient Greece. To finish the ensemble, he wears long, tan gloves which cut off right above his elbows and don't cover his fingers or thumb. Stimp walks over, kneels on both knees and bows until his forehead touches the carpet. Then he rises to one knee and looks up at his master.  
  
"You sent for me, master?"  
  
"Yes, I did Stimp. Is everything normal in my kingdom?"  
  
"Mostly, master. To worker slaves were killed today."  
  
Stang takes another sip of wine before responding.  
  
"This does not please me."  
  
Stimp bows his head in submission.  
  
"Forgive me, my master."  
  
"It is not your job to control death, Stimp. Only to inform me of it." ::pause:: "You are dismissed Stimp."  
  
Stimp bows his head again in acknowledgement but makes no move to get up or leave. Stang looks at him in surprise and with slight annoyance.  
  
"Is there more?"  
  
"Yes, my master, there is. A slave was caught wandering through the graveyard after dorm hours by a patrol guard."  
  
"Was the slave punished?"  
  
"Yes, my master. He was whipped, then sent back to his dorm."  
  
Stang takes another sip of wine.  
  
"Do you have the slave's name?"  
  
"According to the patrol guard, the slave's name is Li Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~ (::speaking of which…::)  
  
Sakura opens the door to Syaoran's dorm and steps inside. It's designed like a motel room, with two beds, a nightstand with a small lamp, two dressers and a closet. In the back is the kitchen/bathroom sink, with a door on the right leading to the toilet and a small shower. There is also a back door for slaves to put their trash, which is later taken away by the trash collecting slaves (::at least I didn't put Syaoran as that!::) to be disposed of.  
  
Syaoran enters the dorm and shuts the door behind him, which automatically locks. Sakura sits at the end of one of the beds. Dash jumps off Sakura's shoulder and curls up into a ball at the top of the bed. Sakura notices this and smiles. Then she remembers Syaoran and acts like a worried mother. (::guys just hate it when we do that, don't they?::)  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you should wash those cuts."  
  
"I'll be fine. First, you need to get out of your school uniform before someone notices. Here." He walks over to the closet and hands her a set of clothes. "You can use these."  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun." Sakura goes into the bathroom to change. She comes out wearing an outfit identical to Syaoran's. It's a lot like Stimp's outfit except they don't have gloves. Sakura sits back on the bed and Syaoran helps her roll up the pants and strap on the sandals  
  
"Now will you wash those cuts?" Sakura asks, glaring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"All right, all right." Only for you Sakura-chan.  
  
Syaoran walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. The sound of a running shower can be heard through the door.  
  
Sakura looks around the dorm. There's not a lot to see. A couple pictures, deodorant, a hair brush, (::yes he does own a hairbrush. Whether he uses it or not, I don't wanna know! ^_^;; ::), and other things. Sakura notices a picture which has fallen over. Going over to the nightstand, she picks it up and looks at it. It's a tiny picture of her, like a doodle you'd make in a notebook or something. She's sitting at a desk, staring out the window at completely nothing. Sakura looks at the picture in shock.  
  
Syaoran-kun drew a picture of me?  
  
The sound of the shower stops. Startled, Sakura lays the picture back down where she found it and lays down on the bed.  
  
(scratch, scratch)  
  
Huh? Sakura sits up and listens, but the sound doesn't come again. I must've imagined it.  
  
(scratch, scratch)  
  
Sakura looks around. It sounded like it came from the back door! She gets out of bed and slowly walks to the back.  
  
(scratch, scratch)  
  
Sakura is now at the door, hesitating to open it. Her hand shakily unlocks the door, then turns the knob, making a small opening which she peeks through. She screams!  
  
Outside is a creature that looks like a dog. Two angel-like wings are on its back and it has a furry, long mane, which is like a lion's mane but doesn't go all the way around the head, just on the back.  
  
When Sakura screams, it turns around and runs a few paces then disappears into thin air. Syaoran rushes out of the bathroom and bangs into her. Sakura has stopped screaming but won't look at the back door, Syaoran grabs her shoulders and looks at her, very worried.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what is it? What's wrong?" he asks her urgently.  
  
"The-there's something out there." She points at the back door. Syaoran flings it open wide and walks through it, looking around.  
  
"I don't see anything Sakura-chan.  
  
Sakura walks out to look for herself. Sure enough, there is no trace of the creature she had seen earlier. Hard knocking is heard from the front door.  
  
"What's going on in there? Open up!"  
  
Syaoran goes back inside and unlocks the front door. It is pushed roughly open from the outside, knocking Syaoran back against the wall. Three guards barge into the room, two of them holding small handguns and the other carrying a whip. (:: don't worry, it not the same guy as bfore.::)  
  
"What is going on in here?" the one with the whip demands, he seems to be in charge.  
  
"Nothing sir. Everything is OK now."  
  
"We heard screams" he says looking at Sakura then glancing suspiciously at Syaoran.  
  
"Uh…my…sister had a…nightmare, sir."  
  
The guards relax, slightly relieved that it was nothing more serious. The leader looks at Sakura.  
  
"You alright now, miss?"  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
The guards turn and walk out the door, which Syaoran starts to close after them.  
  
"By the way…"  
  
Syaoran opens the door again. One of the other guards had turned around.  
  
"What's your sister's name?"  
  
"Ano…Sa- Salena, sir. Li Salena." Man, I hope they don't check that!  
  
The guard just nods and walks off. Syaoran closes the door which, again, locks. Both of them let out a huge sigh. Sakura sits down on the bed, completely relieved.  
  
"Genki desuka, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Daijobou. Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"For what?" Syaoran asks surprised.  
  
"For causing you so much trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Syaoran lies down on his back on his bed, and Sakura crawls under the covers in hers. (:: you know, maybe I should have only had one bed? Hmm. Must think of how to get rid of that second bed. ::) Syaoran reaches over and (::gives Sakura a goodnight kiss? (Syaoran:: in your dreams Keetra- chan!) but mostly in yours! Hehehe::) shuts off the light. Sakura begins to fall asleep.;  
  
(scratch, scratch)  
  
Oh no! Please just be a nightmare!  
  
Sakura hears movement as Syaoran gets up and opens the back door. It is the same creature that Sakura had seen earlier. Syaoran does not seem surprised to see it.  
  
"What took you so long?" Syaoran asks, annoyed.  
  
"*Gomen Li Syaoran. Sakura screamed when I first arrived. I thought it best to wait until she had calmed down.*"  
  
That voice! "Keetra-chan!" Sakura gets out of bed and heads for the back door but stops when she sees the creature. "Y-yo're not Keetra-chan, are you?"  
  
The creatures eyes seem to glint mischieviously.  
  
"*In a way I am, yet in a way I am not. *" she replies.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"* I am two beings in one. In my human form, I am known as Keetra. In this form, well, his name is Arcanemon. He has a hard time with saying things so I must speak for him. *"  
  
Sakura is very confused.  
  
"Can I just call you Keetra-chan?"  
  
"* Sure. ::giggles:: I think that Arcanemon has come to the point where he responds to either name. *"  
  
now that Sakura looks at Arcanemon, she doesn't seem so scared of him. His body fur is a pure white color, with a blood red mane and dark purple around the eyes, which are a light purple. His wings are an off-white color and remind her of Kero's wings.  
  
Arcanemon turns and and looks at Syaoran. Though Keetra is speaking to him, she broadens the thought-speech so that Sakura can hear as well.  
  
"* The Vinzer has been acting very nervous lately. He may have sensed Sakura coming here. Lay low for a while, try not to attract attention. If the Vinzer thinks that nothing is wrong, then his guard will be down. the only thing we have going for us is the element of surprise. I only hope that it can be enough. I must take my leave now. I shall return the next nightfall. Ja ne. *" Arcanemon bows slightly, then turns and runs a couple of paces before disappearing yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: and that's the end of the story. Minna! ::surrounded by reveiwers holding knives at Syaoran's throat.:: fine, fine. But I do have to warn you. The rating of this fic is going to drastically go up. Like to pg13 or around there. I don't exactly know how you'd rate a sex slave scene. Yet another one of the many characters I still have to add.  
  
Syaoran:: can I go back to japan now?  
  
Keetra:: whatever. ::snaps her fingers sending Syaoran to a timeline where dinosaurs still exist:: oops. Well, he didn't say which japan I shouldsend him to. Hehehe. Anybody wanna go after him? Anybody?  
  
The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Which I hope is soon. Things begin to get a little more interesting from here on. Especially with a little chef who keeps popping up. I gonna have a lot of fun with him. He's my little comic relief, cuz I seriously need one.  
  
Thanx a lot to Alice who give me all these characters and drawing and just keeping me sane enough to write something halfway decent. ^_^ Ja ne! 


	8. A new twist

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
Keetra:: hey minna! This chapter took me a lot longer than I thought it would to write. Blame it on the Final exams I had to study for. I hate test and exams are a pain. I only have to do one more though and then school's out for me! For all of you who care, I sent Syaoran back to his right dimension and time. He's a little scratched up but I don't think he's ever gonna forgive me. Especially since when I brought him back, he appeared in Sakura's room while she was changing! Luckily though (or maybe unluckily) nothing was really showing though Syaoran had quite a bit of explaining to do.  
  
Please take note of the raised rating. I wanted to keep it low enough w/o getting in trouble but I am not an expert so if you think it too low (T.T) please tell me. I tried to keep it as far from lemon as I could. My friends called it a mild lime so I guess it's ok. If you have a problem with it, please just skip to where you see words in bold italicized and underlined. It's ok from there on for the most part.  
  
Now for my reviewers!:  
  
Rose-senshi:: anytime! Welcome to the confusing world of my fic! Sit back and enjoy the craziness!  
  
ChubbyBunny:: OK. That review was certainly interesting to say the least. And if my S+S is confusing you already then I suggest u might wanna skip this chapter cuz there's a lot of S+S in it. I wrote it on a dare and so I went with it cuz it sounded like fun.  
  
Alexandra-chan :: LOL! Poor Syaoran! Not only does he go to the dinosaurs but you choking him. When does the insanity of my world end?  
  
Mitski:: I dunno where I got Salena. It just sounded nice. Most of the names you'll see either come from spur of the moment inspirations from my puny little head or are requests from my friend. Or they are characters that belong to friends of mine who have let me borrow them. Like Kem and Keelah. Keelah already existed but one of my best friends wanted me to use her character and so she gave Keelah a look and a personality. Something she didn't have before. Ok. Now I just blabbing! ^_^;; I hope the new email address you sent me worked. I don't want you to stop reviewing! U always have such great ideas! Onegai! Don't leave me! (ok that just sounded wrong so I just gonna shut up right now.)  
  
Angel Blossom :: Thanx! I let u no if I need anymore info. I think I set though. u right. That bed does need to go. It too sad that those two love birds are in separate beds. Hmmm. Maybe Tomoyo finds out and gets one of her ideas so she sends Eriol to get rid of the bed? I gonna have to do a lot more thinking on this but it nice to know that someone else besides me shares that opinion. Of course, Syaoran would probably just sleep on the floor than w/ Sakura. Unless he was drunk or something…. Hmmm. Must think.  
  
Azure Rosas:: you are too weird. But u cool just the same. U wanna know what those two guardians are doing right now? Well, Suppi is currently going through all the books in my room and Kero… well, let's just say that the temptation to have a glaring contest with the Chinese gaki over came the urge to kiss me all over soon as he heard that Syaoran had appeared in Sakura's room. I regretting more and more about bringing him back. I want my Kero-chan!!!  
  
Pochacco:: yep. Arcanemon is my other half. He has a history behind him too as well as my other characters. I need to come up with a website so that you guys can see my characters' pictures and backgrounds. I put way to much into my stories and that is why they sound so realistic. To me, they are real. That is why each character has a history and a story of their own. I can't tell al of them in this story, sadly. I can tell you the history of my character though. It came when I was really depressed so I came up with a character that could go anywhere that I wanted her to. As I put her into more and more situations she got more and more defined and eventually became psychic, telepathic and empathic, which, if you really think about it, is a dangerous combination. Arcanemon came about when I ws into Pokemon and so I created one of my own who would be with me and eventually became a part of me. But there's more to him then that. Yes, he's a he because I didn't want my other half to be a bitch. I talking too much. I gotta stop doing that.  
  
Well now that that is over with, I gonna start that miniseries I told you guys about entitled And the Chef Walked In. They gonna be short, funny and have nothing to do with the fic at all, besides the fact that it has the same characters. They take place before Sakura arrives in that dimension. They are in no specific order so don't expect it. The first episode of the chef walking in will never be known. So let the miniseries begin!  
  
  
  
And the Chef Walked In:  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! I got you on this one! I own everything in the chef miniseries. They have nothing to do with ccs characters so I own every bit of it  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't as if he planned it or anything, it just seemed to happen. Whenever Antionne Hosea, chief chef of Vinzer Stang's castle, walked into the sleeping quarters of his master, he always saw the most bizarre things within. To know the circumstances in which he found the scene you must look at what was happening… When the Chef Walked In…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vinzer Stang was never very good when it came to clothes. Dressing and undressing are a problem to one who's hands are claws and who has a tail that seems to do what it wants. So, of course, he would call upon Stimp to help him in that regard since Stimp is the only slave in whom he really puts any sort of trust.  
  
In this, a first of many occurrences, Stimp is holding a pair of pants while his master is carefully stepping inside, trying to avoid cutting the pants with his clawed feet. The tail, however seems unwilling to go into the hole in the rear of the pants. Many a time, Stang would get it through, only to have it work its way out before they could button the pants. Fed up with this nonsense, Stang tells Stimp to reach his hand through the hole, grab the tail, and pull it through while he buttons the pants in front. It seems like a good idea. Stimp kneels on the floor behind his master, reaches through the hole and grabs the tail. Coincidentally, Stimp grabbed it very close to Stang's but which makes Stang's mouth open in surprise.  
  
AND THE CHEF WALKS IN…  
  
"Sir, I…" looks up and sees Stimp kneeling behind Stang with his hand up the hole in Stang's pants and a startled expression on Stang's face. "I see that you are busy and shall come back at a more appropriate time." He bows then turns quickly and makes his exit shaking his head to try to rid his mind of what he has just witnessed.  
  
Stimp looks up at Stang. "Master?"  
  
"Just pull the tail through, Stimp, then say not a word to anyone about this."  
  
~*~*~*~ End embarrassing scene number one! ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: so what you guys think? Give me some response on it. I thought it was a hilarious idea so I decided to do it but if nobody likes it then I'll stop. I got a lot of others and each get more and more embarrassing. Now on to friend or foe!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: A New Twist  
  
Arcanemon appears in the watching pool, where Keelah is waiting.  
  
"*Did you give it to her?*" Keetra asks.  
  
"See for yourself" Keelah points at the pool, slightly grinning.  
  
Arcanemon walks over and looks into the pool. An image of Stang's bedroom is on the surface. It is zoomed in on the bed where two figures seem to be passionately enjoying themselves. Arcanemon grins slightly.  
  
"*Perfect.*"  
  
~*~*~*~(::OK. This is the scene I warned you about so read at your own risk. Any flames to this scene will be used to barbecue the reviewer for Stang's dinner.::) ~*~*~*~  
  
Kem groans as Stang's kisses greedily make their way down her body. Another night in the life of a pleasure slave. Most pleasure slaves are supposed to be stupid and naïve. Not Kem. Not that the man kissing her will ever know. Kem is an expert. Trained at the same high council that Keetra works for, there is none better at the game of double-cross. She had found Stang a challenge, one that she would not let slip through her fingers. She had found that men were more talkative and easier to get information from. Now it is the time to make Stang do a little talking, so to speak.  
  
Kem glides her hands along his back, making sure to slide them along every bone her fingers come across. Stang hisses in anticipation. Kem uses her telepathy to probe into his mind, only to find a barrier in a small, secluded part of his brain. That is what she wants, what she needs, what she must have no matter what. She begins to crack through.  
  
"You are so tense, master. Relax. Let me become a part of you."  
  
There is an opening.  
  
Too small. It's not enough. I must have more!  
  
Their movements become more frantic, more wanting. Stang's claws reach wantingly for her waist and begin to tear her clothes from her body. Kem smiles drunkenly.  
  
This is too easy. I had expected more from him. Maybe he does have more!? Maybe I need to do something drastic to get it! Her grin turns into a snarl. Bring it on, lover boy!  
  
She goes at her job with a new determination, but it is more than a job now. It's a love, a passion, a wanting to know more. While her mind is removing, stripping his brain, her hands are slowly stripping his body. One by one, pieces of clothing leave Stang's body and fall to the carpet and, little by little, she invades the barrier within his mind.  
  
Almost there. I almost have it…No!…I can't break through!  
  
In her anger, she grabs the last piece of clothing determinedly in her hands, and pulls. It doesn't come off. There's not even a rip.  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
She pulls again. The garment shifts but stubbornly still blocks her way. However, Kem is stubborn as well.  
  
"I will get what I need."  
  
She pulls harder. This time there is a small rip. Stang smiles at her determination, hisses at her success.  
  
"You will not resist me!" she screams into the atmosphere.  
  
The door to the room opens and the chef walks in. (::couldn't resist! To perfect of a chance. this is the only time that you will se the chef walks in anywhere in my fic::)  
  
"Master Stang! Oh…dear." He has just now noticed the scene on the bed. Why me? "I guess that breakfast will be served… elsewhere." Antionne bows and leaves with hs hadn over his eyes muttering, "Why me? Are they ever doing anything NOT naughty in that room?"  
  
Kem slides off of Stang to let him get up. Stang calls in Stimp, who dresses Stang then they both leave.  
  
Kem sits back on her knees, defeated. Her chest moves in and out as she takes slow, deep breaths. Her fingers curl in and out as she struggles to control her anger. Kem crawls off the bed and locates her clothes, putting them on as she goes. She walks over to a corner where there is a cushioned stool with studded edges set with jewels. She runs her hands through her hair, stopping when they reach the ram-like horns on either side of her head. She sits down on the velvet cushion, feeling like crap.  
  
"*Klan Klatest? (You alright?)*" Keetra's voice reaches her.  
  
"*I failed. I was so close and I failed.*" Kem replies, saying each word with disgust.  
  
"*Does he know?*"  
  
Kem shakes her head. "*No*" That was one of the few things I did right.  
  
"*Then you didn't fail. You can try again.*"  
  
"*No. iwon't be able to. Not so soon. I have some information but it makes no sense.*"  
  
"*I'll have Keelah download it from your implant and we'll cross- referance with the database. We can use all the info we can get right now.  
  
Kem feels a slight tingle behind her right ear as information is dowloaded from the implant located there.  
  
"Klehtill, Keetra. (I know, Keetra.) Klehtill." She mumbles.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"No…" Sakura mimbles. She is dreaming again.  
  
~+~+~+~Sakura's dream~+~+~+~  
  
Everything is black, there is no earth and no sky. Sakura looks at the nothingness around her. there is somebody there! A teenage boy is standing a few yards from her, staring down at the ground. He has short, black har down to his chin and is not very muscular. He looks up and, upon seeing her, he smiles, as if he is lonely and is gladdened by her prescence. Just as suddenly though, his expression changes to one of horror. A brilliant light surrounds him and he begins to change. Sakura squints her eyes and holds up her hand to block the blinding light. When she looks again, the boy it gone, replaced by a huge, dark green dragon. It sees Sakura and immediately bares its teeth. Sakura hears a shout behind her and looke=s back behind her to see Syaoran rushing towards her, sword drawn, ready to attack. Sakura looks back at the dragon. She can see the boy within the beast, looking at her with pleading eyes. He is begging her to help him, to rid him of this burden, of this evil creature before her. Syaoran is almost to the dragon now, his sword coming down to strike the beast in the heart, directly between the eyes of the boy.  
  
"Please,card misstress. Stop him. He will kill me. If the dragon dies then so do I." A tiny voice whispers to her.  
  
"No!" she screams. "Syaoran-kun, stop! Don't do it!"  
  
~+~+~+~ End Dream ~+~+~+~  
  
Sakura tosses and turns in bed as Syaoran tries to wake her.  
  
"No." she mumbles in her sleep. "Syaoran-kun, stop! Don't do it!"  
  
She's having one of those dreams. Syaoran thinks with slight nostalgia. "Sakura-chan, wake up."  
  
Sakura wakes up, gasping in fright. She looks up to see Syaoran leaning over her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" She sits up and grabs Syaoran in a tight hug.i was a bit too tight though.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you are choking me." Syaoran gasps out.  
  
Sakura loosens her hold.  
  
"Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun. Genki desuka?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Hai. Daijobou. I have to finish getting ready fo work."  
  
Syaoran gets up and finishes getting ready. (::OK. I have no idea what in the world men do in the morning. For all I know, they have some secret ritual. Let's just sayhe's shaving or something.::)  
  
Sakura follows him to the bathroom.  
  
"Can I use your brush Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sakura grabs the bruah and sits on her bed. She begins to pull her hair up into the usual pigtails.  
  
"Uh, Sakura-chan. We may have to do something different with your hair." Syaoran comments, watching her.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asks, pausing in the middle of putting in the hairtie.  
  
"People would recognize you. Rumors would go around and before you know it, the Vinzer would hear about it."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sakura takes the hairtieout of her hair and lets it fall straight. "Any ideas?"  
  
Syaoran looks at her as she starts to fiddle with her hair. A small smile appears on his face.  
  
"I think I have one."  
  
He takes the hair brush from Sakura and sits behind her on the bed. She feels the brush run slowly, gently through her hair and is filled with curiosity as to what Syaoran is going to do. Satisfied that all the knots are out of her hair, Syaoran parts her hair carefully down the middle, seperating her hair into two sections. Starting on one side, he taakes some of her hair and starts to braid, adding more and more hair every once and a while. Finishing with one side, he starts on the other.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to do hair, Syaoran-kun." Sakura says, surprised.  
  
"When you have four sister, you learn a thing or two. I never thought I'd actually ever have the chance to use it."  
  
The two french braids meet in the back and Syaoran braids them together creating a short pigtail. (::in case anyone want to know, Sakura's hair is slightly longer so this is possible. I dunno a lot of good styles for hair as short as Sakura usually keeps it.::) He uses her hairtie to finish the braid.  
  
"Done."  
  
Sakura turns to fae him on the bed.  
  
"So, how do I look?"  
  
Syaoran, literally, had to struggle to keep his jaw from dropping. Sakura looked very different with her hair pulled back. His idea just might work!  
  
"Different." He replies truthfully. "I doubt that even Tomoyo-chan would recognize you."  
  
Sakura bursts out laughing in a fit of giggles, which Syaoran soon joins. The though of Tomoyo not knowing Sakura was just too much. Their giggle spell eventually dies down and they sit there, trying to catch their breath. Syaoran recovers first and looks up at her, noticing a lock of shorter hair the escaped the french braid. He lifts his hand to push the lock behind her ear, his fingertips lightly graze her cheek and circle around her ear. As if caught in a trance, his hand moves back to her cheek, this time letting the backs of his fingers move across her smooth skin. Sakura's eyes close and she turns her head towards his hand. Her mouth opens and Syaoran's hand exlpores the contours of her lips. He leans over and places his lips against hers. Sakura lens back on the bed, both of them liplocked together. The need for air seperates their mouths so syaorans kisses move along her cheek and down to her neck, gently nipping her skin as if he were a vampire.  
  
"AHEM!…" a third voice clears her throat louly.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura look up at Keetra, who is stnading at the closet watching them and trying not to crack a smile.  
  
Syaoran jumps off the bed in surprise.  
  
"Keetra-chan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Keetra leans against a wall, crossing her arms in frot of her.  
  
"I see the two of you are enjoying yourselves." Both of the accused blush really deep and look at each other in embarrassment. "I don't mean to spoil your fun but if a certain someone" looks pointedly at Syaoran "doesn't get to waork soon then a certain chief chef will put your head on a platter and serve it to the Vinzer as a delicacy." (::by the way, the castle is currently looking for replacement slaves. Any volunteers?::)  
  
"Dammit, I'm late!" he goes back over to his bed and begins to put on his sandals.  
  
"Syaoran, you are talikg Sakura to work with you, aren't you?  
  
Syaoran looks up at her in surprise.  
  
"Yea. I was planning on it."  
  
Liar. Keetra thinks, hearing the giggle from Keelah through the link. Keetra had been reading Syaoran's mind and the thought of bringing Sakura to work definitely had not come to him. Keetra nods as if she was just making sure.  
  
"Keetra-chan," Keetra turns to Sakura who had spoken. "I was just wondering. Why don't you use surnames when you talk to us?"  
  
"My translation program doesn't adapt for those kinds of things."  
  
"Translation program wht do you mean? Are you a robot or something?"  
  
"No. I have an implant behind my righ ear that connects to different sections of my brain. When I talk to you, or to anyone really, the translation program taps into the speech center of my brain allowing me to speak in whatever language that I need to. In your case, Japanese. As you can tell, it's not perfect. It merely translates what I want to say into a language you nad understand. We don't have surnames in my language so the translator doesn't understand them so it can't really translate into them."  
  
"Oh…OK." The explaination leaves her very confused.  
  
Keetra sighs in defeat. "Never mind." She says with a slight smile.  
  
"Come on, Sakura-chan. We've got to go." Syaoran calls from the front door.  
  
"I'm comong Syaoran-kun." She says back and gets up to walk out. At the door she looks back and says, "Ja ne, Keetra-chan!"  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura. Syaoran."  
  
The front door closes, leaving Keetra in the room. She closes her eyes in concentration.  
  
A few minutes later, a guard on his morning round sees a light on in an empty dorm room. He unlocks the door with a master key and goes in to shut it off, when he hears a voice within his head.  
  
"*Whoops! Keetra left the light on. Ah well,…*"  
  
The light shuts off suddenly leaving a bewilered guard in an empty dark room, who then and there decides to take it a little easier on the alchohol.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walk side-by-side on the long path to the Vinzer's castle.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what is your job?" Sakura asks looking over at him.  
  
"I'm a kitchen slave over at the castle." Syaoran points up ahead where the towers of Stang's castle are visible.  
  
"You cook?" Sakura asks, guessing the answer.  
  
"Hai."  
  
(^_^);; "Oh great!" Sakura groans remembering the cooking lessons with Fujitaka.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm not very good at cooking."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll help you."  
  
Sakura reaches over and grabs Syaoran's hand in hers.  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran gives her hand a reassuring sqeeze and they walk the rest of the way silent, but hand-in-hand.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 8!~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: YAY! I finally posted this thing! And I must admit, I put more S+S in this than I thought I would.  
  
Kero:: ::flies in out of nowhere:: Keetra-chan!!  
  
Keetra:: Kero, have you been filling up on sweets again.  
  
Kero:: ::sheepishly:: yea. So… you like it when I'm genki.  
  
Keetra:: you bet.  
  
Kero:: so what you doing? ::reads the S+S section of the fic:: THAT CHINESE GAKI DID  
  
WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Keetra:: calm down Kero. I stopped them before it got too bad. (::ducks from the bottled being thrown at her by S+S reveiwers.::)  
  
Kero:: ::grumbles:: not soon enough.  
  
Keetra:: tough customer. ::turns attention back to reviewers:: well I hoped you guys enjoyed my little naughty chapter. You guys got a double dose of the chef walks in so be happy. Like I said, any flamed responses wil be used to barbecue the reviewer for Stang's meal. I finally got an idea for what Syaoran could do. I wanted to do more with the chef so I put him in the kitchen. There's a bonus since Sakura not a very good cook in the first place. And please no more threats to kill Syaoran. Kill suppi. I don't care that much about him. Of course, then you'll have Eriol to deal with for that. Hoeeeeee. Life is so tough. Well. I got to get to bed for the last day of school! Then I'll be able to get my chapters up quicker cuz I'll have more time and no exams to study for. Yay! Ja minna!  
  
Kero:: Keetra-chan! I want cake!  
  
Keetra:: IT'S IN THE FRIDGE Kero! AND YOU CAN ONLY HAVE IT IF YOU TELL THE PEOPLE TO R+R!  
  
Kero:: R+R everybody cuz I want my cake! 


	9. The Capture!

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
Keetra:: hi minna! Man, how did all you guys like that little surprise ff.net threw at us, ne? (T.T) I couldn't check my reviews! ^_^. Anywho, now that ff.net is BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can post this. I decided to wait a while cuz of the expected overhaul of updates. I wanted to make sure you guys could find it. Aint I considerate?  
  
Kero:: no you're not!  
  
Keelah:: get a life Kero! You're a royal pain in the arse.  
  
Kero:: I have a life!  
  
Keetra:: (mumbling) yea and it's found in the fridge.  
  
Kero:: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Keetra:: who cares? (Kero (_ _)+) well, I had a lot of people wanting me to keep the chef mini-series in so I guess I'll have to come up with some more. U guys r the best. Here's some arigatous for the reviewers!  
  
Sujakata:: alright! New reviewer! I glad you think my fic original. I like to make things different. Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Alexandra-chan:: yea. They were a little naughty weren't they? Hehehe. I enjoyed writing the S+S.  
  
Pochacco:: Hoeee. It not very hard to confuse you is it? To put it simply, it an implant that lets other people know what the hell I'm saying. That simple enough? You didn't think it was that bad? Good. I didn't want to make too limey. The way Keelah reacted to it though was so priceless.  
  
Glarie:: a little late on the reviewing aren't we? LOL! At least you reviewed though. arigatou! Yea. It was sad that Syaoran got whipped. I was a little mad that day when I got to that part so I guess I kinda took it out a little on Syaoran. :,-Z . I not very happy about what I did. Yep! Keetra has two forms. So does Keelah but I doubt you'll see hers in this fic. Maybe I'll do it in another fic! Awe! No comment on chapter 8! That a little harsh, ne? I wanna know what you think!  
  
Azure Rosas:: thanks for the flames. They were used for the banquet in this chapter's miniseries episode. I'm glad you like the chef. I having a lot of fun writing hilarious scenes for then to be caught in. oh darn, no comment on the naughty pairs? Hehehe. They weren't that naughty were they? ::shrugs:: ah well. ::takes a sip of soda:: I hope Kero-chan is ok. I hope that ff.net being down for so long didn't cause you to drop him in there. He'd give the alligator one big stomach ache. Hehehe.  
  
Now for And the Chef Walked In!  
  
~+~+~+~+  
  
In this, the second of very embarrassing scenes, we are brought to the preparation of a banquet to honor our great Vinzer. The table is set, the goblets are shining. The only thing missing is the Vinzer's royal throne, which has been made out of country by the finest goldsmiths money could buy. Stang is pacing impatiently in the banquet hall, it was expected to arrive 5 minutes ago. He is not happy. The main doors open and four slaves enter carrying the majestic throne. They are hurrying yet trying to keep the heavy object from slipping from their grasp.  
  
"Be careful with it you idiots! Bring it here before you bumbling buffoons drop it."  
  
They rush over and place it at the head of the table, glad to be rid of their burden. They wait patiently to be dismissed.  
  
"Now get out of here you nincompoops before I serve you at my banquet."  
  
They bow and rush, not to fast but certainly not very slow, out of the room. They only person in the room is Stimp. Stang regally walks over and sits in the throne he been waiting for what seems an age.  
  
"Is it not a grand throne Stimp?"  
  
"Yes, my master. It is a grand throne for a grand Vinzer." (Keelah:: suck up!)  
  
A slave enters the Hall. "Vinzer, your guest are arriving." He bows then takes his leave when Stang bows back."  
  
"Come, Stimp, I must not keep my guests waiting."  
  
Stang tries to arise from his throne, but his rear is wedged tight is the seat. A very uncomfortable position as those of us who have been unfortunate enough to be stuck in a chair would know. Stimp does not notice this and keeps walking towards those doors. Stang tries again and again to unstick his but from the uncomfortable position it is caught in. He finally desists at his attempts.  
  
"Stimp, can you come here a minute?"  
  
Stimp turns and walks back . "Yes master?"  
  
"Help me get out of this. The seat is a little…narrow."  
  
Stimp grabs his master's claws and pulls. And pulls again. Stimp gives up on the hands and grabs him in the underarms. He pulls hard. A still wet spot on the floor happens to be under one of his feet, which causes him to loose his footing. Stimp slips and falls forward into Stang's lap. Right between the legs.  
  
1.1 And the chef walks in…  
  
"Sir there is a problem! One of the guests is allergic…" he looks up and sees yet another embarrassing scene. "But I am certain that we can handle it on our own." He bows and takes his leave.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Just get me out of here, Stimp."  
  
Grabbing Stang again under the arms, Stimp gets a footing that is not slippery and pulls hard. Stang pops out of the seat like a cork from a bottle. Stimp falls on the ground dragging Stang on top of him. Their faces are inches apart.  
  
1.2 And the chef walks BACK in…  
  
"Sir, I forgot…" sees the couple on the floor. "…to leave. Goodbye!" starts mumbling, "Not again!" He leaves.  
  
Stang pushes himself to his feet, and brushes himself off.  
  
"Someday, I'm going to kill that chef with my bare claws."  
  
He leaves the room grumbling.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Keetra:: teeheehee. I love being an author. It so much fun! ::giggles insanely::  
  
Kero:: I don't know her!  
  
Keelah:: me neither. I don't know either of those two losers.  
  
Keetra:: great. Less I have to pay for pudding and chocolate chip brownies.  
  
Keelah:: ugh. You don't pay for it anywaz! I do!  
  
Keetra:: ^_^;; serves you right.  
  
Kero:: will you just get the story started already.  
  
Chef:: sir, I,… oh.. this isn't the master's chambers.  
  
Keetra:: nope.  
  
Chef:: what are you doing? ::looks at the computer screen:: oh! A story! Can I watch?  
  
Keelah:: sure.  
  
Keetra:: only if you tell minna "Here's the story."  
  
Chef:: here's the story minna! ::turns to Keelah and Keetra:: who am a talking to anywaz?  
  
Keetra and Keelah:: Hoeeeeee! :: fall to the ground anime style::  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~*~*~ The Capture  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walk down the maze-like corridors of Stang's castle. To say that it is lavishly decorated would be an understatement. Everything is made with the most expensive cloth and there is no limit to the gold, silver and other expensive metals. Everything has at least 5 jewels on them. All in all, it is an impressive sight, to beautiful for words.  
  
Syaoran navigates the confusing passages by memory, though Sakura marveling at the splendor around her slows him. He is patient though. He too used to do the same, many times arriving late because he did. They eventually reach the entrance to the kitchens. Syaoran opens the door and pulls Sakura through.  
  
The kitchen is big, gourmet style big. Anything a cook would ever need or want can be found here. Many slaves are about, some chopping vegetables, some mixing, others measuring. Some look up as Sakura and Syaoran enter.  
  
"Hey guys, Li-san finally decided to show up." One of the male slaves calls out.  
  
"Shut up, Tsomu-san." Syaoran answers.  
  
One of the slaves walks over carrying a bowl of fruit.  
  
"So, Li-san, I see you brought a lady friend." He says so that all can hear.  
  
"Does somebody have a girlfriend?" Tsomu calls out teasingly.  
  
Syaoran blushes 499 shades of red. (:: are there 499 shades of red? ^_^;; ::)  
  
"No, she's my sister!"  
  
"Well, then…" the second slave, Saori, reaches out, grabs Sakura's hand and kisses it, saying, "Maybe we could go out on a date sometime?"  
  
Syaoran shoves him away from her.  
  
"Back off, Saori-san, or you'll be seeing stars! Keep your hands off her." Syaoran threatens through clenched teeth.  
  
Saori backs off waving his hands in front of him.  
  
"Whoa! Chill out Li-san. I was just kidding." Saori winks at Sakura. "See ya around, gorgeous." He walks off leaving a very pissed Syaoran behind, as well as a majorly sweat-dropping Sakura.  
  
Sakura lightly grabs Syaoran's arm and he turns toward her.  
  
"We should get to work, Syaoran-kun."  
  
He nods. "Hai."  
  
They go over and grab two aprons then go to an area to work. Syaoran notices that Chef Hosea is not in the kitchen. He turns to a female slave who is working beside him.  
  
"Where is Hosea-san?"  
  
"He left for the Vinzer's quarters." The girl, Sun-hi, replies with a certain glint in her eye.  
  
"Have the bets been placed?"  
  
"All except yours." She takes a folded paper out of her pocket along with a pencil. "Place your bet."  
  
Syaoran thinks a moment. "Put me down for… Stang and Kem."  
  
Sun-hi writes it down. "And your wager?"  
  
"What's not taken?"  
  
"There's oven cleaning, floor waxing, and table cleanup."  
  
"I'll wager… ovens."  
  
Sun-hi writes, then folds the paper again and puts it and the pencil back in her pocket.  
  
"Just in time, Li-san." One of the slaves near the doors looks out the tiny windows on them. "Here comes the chef. I say! Doesn't he look chipper?"  
  
Antionne Hosea walks through the doors, looking anything but chipper.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore. He can guess when his meals are ready. I'm not going up there…" he mutters.  
  
"So, who was it this time, Hosea-san?"  
  
all the slaves put on a look of disinterest, but every ear is listening and every heart is hoping that he or she has won.  
  
"It was the half lizard son-of-a-bitch and that female whore of his. I swear, those two should really get a room…" Chef goes on with his venting. Unnoticed by him, Sun-hi pulls out the paper and circles the names of the winners. Around the kitchen, silent groans of disappointment and sighs of victory are made by the bet makers.  
  
Sakura leans over and whispers, "Syaoran-kun, what was that about?"  
  
"Every time the chef goes up to the Vinzer's room, he always comes back saying that he's seen something bizarre. We place bets for chores on what we think he saw. If you lose, you have to do that chore before you can leave."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Syaoran looks over at her struggling to chop onions. And failing miserably. He puts down the cucumber he is peeling, walks over and stands behind her.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
He glides his arms around her body and puts his hands on top of hers. His face is next to hers, his mouth close to her ear, his breath tickling the little hairs there. His hand guiding hers, they chop the onion on the counter. Sakura is trying to concentrate but it is difficult when you have a guy tickling your ear hairs, especially when that guy happens to be Syaoran. Syaoran carefully helps her chop, trying to avoid cutting her fingers. He notices that Sakura's eyes have started to water and some tears have trickled down her face.  
  
"Genki desuka?"  
  
"Daijobou. My eyes are just watery. I don't know why."  
  
"This is your first time chopping onions isn't it?"  
  
"Hai. Otou-san always cut them."  
  
"Onions let of a kind of mist that irritates your eyes when they are chopped. They'll get used to it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
It's not just that though. after this is over, I'll have to go back to my own dimension. It will be hard to forget what has happened here. This Syaoran is so sweet, so loving. His Sakura must've been very lucky. To have someone like him. I wonder how she died?  
  
Sakura puts these thoughts aside and concentrates on her chopping.  
  
~*~*~*~ Later in the day ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura cleans off the counter she was working at. It would soon be time to leave. Syaoran had been sent on a small errand and as soon as he came back, they would leave. There were other slaves still there, working. Most of then are assigned to night shift and had arrived about 5 min ago, but there were some day shift workers still there, paying up their lost bets. Sakura waves goodbye as one of the slaves leaves and is waving goodbye to her. She had become fast friends with many of the kitchen slaves. Saori, however had been a constant annoyance. He always found some reason to pass close to Sakura and give her little gifts. Sakura would just smile back but Syaoran gave him a stare that could kill. Saori would just smile and wink at him, which would aggravate Syaoran even more. Saori had left already though, so Syaoran had no problem leaving her behind while he went on the errand he had been given. Sakura finishes cleaning her counter and puts away the cleaning towel.  
  
Where are you Syaoran-kun?  
  
"You there!"  
  
Sakura turns and sees Hosea pointing at her.  
  
"What is your name again?"  
  
"Salena, Hosea-san."  
  
"Right. I need you to run a quick errand for me then you are free to go. I need you to take this list to the storage room and give it to the person in charge there. Do you know how to get there?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head negative.  
  
"You go down this hall, take your 5th left then go straight to the end and bear right. Go down that hall until you see a flight of stairs on your right. Go halfway down those stairs and ring the cord hanging there. A hidden door will open. Go down that hall and take the second left. All the way at the end are the storage rooms. The one you want is the seventh door you will see. You got all that?"  
  
Sakura nods, a bit unsure of herself.  
  
"Good." He gives her the note. "This list is very important. It is the supplies we will need for breakfast tomorrow. If you get lost, then just ask any of the guards along the way for directions. They'll help you if they're in the mood for it."  
  
Sakura takes the note and walks out, knowing that if Syaoran comes back, one of the slaves there will surely tell him where she has gone…  
  
~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~  
  
Stang is resting peacefully in his quarters. He is enjoying a time of relaxation. Seemingly nothing can possibly disturb him from this feeling of ease. (:: so, of course, something does!::)  
  
He suddenly jolts up straight.  
  
This feeling, this aura. But it can't be. The card mistress in this dimension is dead.  
  
But the feeling is still there. Circling his mind and thought, haunting him like a ghost. He realizes that it is real. That the card mistress is here. Somehow, she exists. He probes through to locate the location of this aura. The result surprises him. She is within his own castle! Within his doors and security. Walking the corridors that are filled with his treasures.  
  
Is she planning to sneak up on me? To attack me when I least expect it? I must stop her.  
  
The aura is not heading to his quarters though but away from them. This confuses him.  
  
She must be lost. This gives me time. Time to prepare a trap for her. ah yes. She will not get me unawares.  
  
"Guards! Enter here. I am in need of you."  
  
The two guards who stand watch outside his quarters enter.  
  
"Yes, oh Vinzer. You have sent for us?"  
  
Stang smiles. "I will be having an uninvited guest entering my quarters soon. When I tell you to, grab her and do not let her go."  
  
"Yes, Vinzer." They position themselves on either side of the room.  
  
Stang follows the aura with his mind.  
  
This is taking too long. I will simply have to help her find her way.  
  
Kem looks on wondering who is the unexpected guest that Stang is setting a trap for. Stang reaches out with his mind and begins to lure in his bait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura is lost. Nothing looks like the chef had said it would. She had been walking along trying to find a guard to ask directions from, but there were none to be found. She keeps walking ahead, not knowing where she was going but having a strange feeling that she was heading somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Stang smiles.  
  
Good. Now she is heading the right way. I must make sure that she does not get off track again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura keeps walking, letting her feet guide her. They seemed to know where they are going. Several times she had turned at a corner but had the feeling she was going the wrong way, so her feet just turned themselves around and walked the other way. She turns at a hall that is barely decorated. The only thing in it are two very small torches on either side of a door. She walks up to it, thinking that maybe she can ask someone inside for directions to the storage rooms. She grabs the handle and opens the door. The room within is barely lit. at a glance, Sakura can tell that it is a bedroom. A very decorated bedroom. It is obviously for somebody very important.  
  
"Guards, seize her."  
  
before Sakura can react, two burly guards grab her arms and pin them behind her. a figure get out of the bed and crosses over to her. Sakura gasps. It is the figure that she had seen in her vision. Stang hisses.  
  
"Welcome to my parlor, said the lizard to the fly. You came into my trap. You thought you could sneak up on me did you? Thought you could outsmart me? You sneak into my palace and roam around like a lost little fly. How you are even alive I do not pretend to understand. But you shall tell me in due time. Oh yes. I will know how you got here. No secrets are kept from Vinzer Stang for long." He turns to the guards holding her. "You know what to do."  
  
The guards nod. A cloth is removed form one of their pockets and shoved under Sakura's nose, a strange scent coming form it.  
  
They're trying to poison me!  
  
Frantic she struggles to get out of their grasp. But their hold is too strong. Every attempt just gets the cloth shoved more forcefully under her nose. Exhausted she breathes deep of the scent. The eyelids droop and soon she becomes weak and gives in to the chloroform. Her limp body is held weakly by the guards.  
  
"Take her to the dungeons. I'll begin questioning her tomorrow."  
  
The guards bow and drag her body out towards the dungeons. Stang gets up to get a victory glass of wine, tired of sitting around with nothing to do.  
  
Kem gets off her stool where she had witnessed the whole thing and hits a code on her implant. Her last though before teleporting away was, Keetra will want to hear about this.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 9 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: awe. Did naughty little me leave a bad little cliffhanger? Too bad. I guess you'll have to wait and find out what happens in the dungeons. And how Syaoran will react when I tell him what has happened to his precious little Ying Fa. In the meantime, please leave a review. This story is sadly, fastly coming to an end. I have already planned a sequel though so don't get discouraged. This is not the last time you will see me and Keelah.  
  
Keelah:: that's right. So get used to us cuz we aint going anywhere!  
  
Kero:: what about me?  
  
Keetra:: you gonna help me introduce and thank reviewers. ::hugs him tight:: you so good at it Kero!  
  
Kero:: ::coughing:: I think it might be better if I didn't.  
  
Keelah:: I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't know these two losers.  
  
Keetra:: anyway, please review. I love feedback. You guys are the best. I so glad I have reviewers like you. ::wipes a tear from her eye:: I love you guys!  
  
Kero:: I thought you loved me!  
  
Keetra:: oh come on Kero. You know what I meant.  
  
Kero:: ::flies off in a huff::  
  
Keetra:: ::chasing after him:: Kero, come on! Don't be like this. I'll give you cake!  
  
Kero:: how gullible do you think I am? You think I'll just forgive you for cake?  
  
Keetra:: fine then you can forget about the cake. :: stops chasing him and walks in other direction::  
  
Kero:: ::turns and goes after her, pleading:: Keetra, I take it back can have some cake?  
  
Keelah:: R+R people! I need to go break this up before it turns nasty. Ja! 


	10. Where did she go?

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
Keetra:: hey minna. Got a great chapter here for ya! I been planning for this one for, oh, about one month. Kero:: she been planning the last chapter for about two months! Keetra:: yea, well, truth is, I'm not even writing the last chapter. Keelah:: you're not? You just gonna leave it off? No ending? Not bad! Keetra:: ::whacks Keelah over the head:: no Kinta. A friend of mine wants to write it for me. I just gonna read it, alter anything that I have to, and then post it and give her credit for it. Kero:: cool. Keetra:: yep. But I have to get there first so let's get on with the chapter! Keelah:: but what about the chef? Keetra:: ^_^;; oh yea. I forgot about him. Hmmm. Which scene should I reveal? Keelah:: how about the one that Kem told us about? Keetra:: oh, that one! Should I tell that one? I dunno if it is worth telling. It not really fit the genre. Kero:: you could always just not put up a scene? ::becomes encircled by flames from reviewers:: or not! Keetra:: fine, I'll do the scene. I'll need to ask the chef later if he remembers any others. Keelah:: ::giggles:: he'd be happy to tell. For once someone will actually listen when he babbles!  
  
And the chef walked in. Disclaimer:: I don't think so! Get those suing papers away from me cuz this one's all mine!  
  
Welcome again, those who wish to gain the knowledge of the world beyond the heavy doors that block the entrance to the Vinzer's quarters. The third scene of embarrassing telling is a slight off the regular telling. But you shall what lies in store this time for our hopeless chef. It is close to midnight within the walls of the Vinzer's castle. Most are asleep within. A few guards are doing their rounds, but it is very silent. Even the crickets refuse to chirp. Stang is fast asleep in his bed while Stimp sleeps on a rolled out mat beside his bed. For the past couple of days, he has been having nightmares which have disturbed him and has insisted that Stimp be in the same room. (:: any bets as to who is in that dream? And also, the sentenced I typed there just sounds wrong in itself!::) . Tonight is no different. Stang starts to moan as the dream starts to invade his sleep. Images of things fly through his thoughts. Visions of a white dog creature with wings, leads to an image of a cherry blossom with a wolf beneath it. The images turn to a nightmare during the next few minutes, showing a girl and boy attacking him with different forms of magic. He feels each attack and is burning with pain. "Arg!" Stang slides closer and closer to the edge of the bed. Every time he is attacked, he moves more towards the edge. The attacks in the dream become more painful. He is at the edge now. The couple I the dream make one final, furious attack to what sounds like a howling dog in the background.  
  
~+~+~+~ There are two other figures awake. Kem and Hosea are walking to Stang's door after a lovely midnight stroll through the grounds. As they approach, a thumping sound is heard form Stang's room. They rush to the door. Before either of them can open it, Stimp's voice is heard form within. "Are you alright, Stimp?" "Oh, god, it feels like my whole body is in pain." "If I had known that would happen, I would've had you sleep elsewhere." (:: in case any of you were wondering why in the world Stang is acting so NICE all of a sudden, well, he's a little shaken up by the dream and doesn't really know what he's saying::) Hosea starts to back away from the door. "Uh uh. I aint going in there. I'll just let you have the honors. Goodnight." Hosea walks off. Kem shrugs, then opens the doors. One of the torches in the room is lit, revealing Stang kneeling beside an obviously in pain Stimp who is curled up with his hands between his legs. "What happened?" "The Vinzer had one of his nightmares again and fell out of bed. Right on top of me." "Then why are you scrunched up like that?" "When he fell, his elbow hit me right in the crotch, and, oh god, it hurts like hell!" ~*~*~*~ Keetra:: told you this one is different. Kero:: but the chef didn't walk in! Keetra:: since when do you set the rules? Kero:: ::flies off grumbling:: Keelah:: about time he left. Now we can write the next chapter. Keetra:: right. R+R people!  
  
~*~*~*~ Syaoran enters the kitchen of Stang's castle. (:: remember, he was on an errand?::) He looks around for Sakura but does not see her anywhere. That's strange. She wouldn't just leave. He walks up to one of the day shift slaves who was finishing up her duties.  
  
"Hey Liana-san? Have you seen Salena-chan?" "I believe that Hosea-san sent her on an errand to the storage rooms. Said she had to drop off a list to the person in charge. Demo, that was half an hour ago. She should be back by now. Maybe she went back to the dorms." "Maybe.", he replies, not very sure. She probably just got lost and is running a little late. I'll wait a little while then check back at the dorms. I hope nothing has happened. 15 minutes pass and Sakura, a.k.a. Salena, did not return to the kitchens. Syaoran starts to get very worried. The rest of the day shift had already left and Syaoran was running out of things to do to pass the time. Hosea eventually sees him. "You there, aren't you on the day shift? You better get to your dorm and rest before dorm curfew is called." "Demo, I'm waiting for my sister, sir. She's the one you sent to the storage rooms." "That one? Why, she left already." "Nani?!" "One of the storage room slaves came down to report that the list had been delivered by a guard." "Demo, what about my sister?" "According to the slave, the guard said she was found wandering around, and was found by him and his partner. One of them delivered the note while the other walked her back to the dorms. She's probably waiting for you there." Syaoran is both shocked and relieved upon hearing this news. He bows to Hosea and leaves the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~ the dorms ~*~*~*~ Syaoran spots a lit light coming from his dorm's window. Hosea-san was right. She must be there! He takes out his key and unlocks the door. "Sakura-chan, I didn't know." he stops. The figure before him is not Sakura. It is Keetra. "Konnichiwa, Li Syaoran. I see from your face that you weren't expecting me." "Where's Sakura-chan? I was told that she was escorted home by one of the guards." "Well. that's not really true." "What do you mean? Do you know where she is?" "Hai, I do." Keetra replies reluctantly. Why did I have to be the one to tell him? "Where is she? Tell me!" "Well,. I was told by Keelah, and Keelah got word from Kem." "Just say it already!" ".that Sakura has been captured by Stang." Syaoran is silent for a second in shock. "Na-nani? What do you mean, `she's been captured by Stang?`" "Kem says that she somehow wondered into Stang's quarters. She says that he was expecting her. the guards knocked her out with Chloroform and took her to the dungeons."  
  
~*~*~*~ In the Dungeons ~*~*~*~ "Hey, hey girl, wake up." Sakura hears a voice. She is dizzy, as if someone has been twirling her around for a long time. "Come on. Wake up. I know you're not dead. And you'd better not die on me or the guards will be very mad." Sakura struggles and barely opens her eyes. Kneeling beside her is a girl about her age, who is shaking her. She has waist length, blonde hair which is slightly wavy and curled at the ends. She has blue eyes and a well toned but skinny body. What strikes Sakura as the most strange, is that she is not wearing slave's clothing. Instead, she is wearing a tube top shirt and a mini-skirt. On her feet are knee-high very tall heeled boots. "Who are you?" Sakura asks. "Well, it's about time you woke up." The girl answers, smiling. "My name is Desere. No last name I'm afraid. If I do have one I don't seem to remember it. I don't remember a whole lot about myself. Well, enough about me. What is your name?" "Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." "Welcome to the dungeons, Kinomoto. That's a long first name you have. A bit of a mouthful if you ask me. Do you think we could shorten it? Perhaps Kino, or Moto, or how about Inomo?" Sakura giggles slightly. "Kinomoto isn't my first name it's my last name. Sakura is my name, but you can cal me Sakura-chan since I hope we are going to be friends." "Sure, Sakura-chan. Strange how you say your last name first. You'd get people confused doing that." "That's the usual way to introduce yourself in Japan." "Oh, so you're from Japan? I should have known that." "How come you're speaking Japanese but not know how to introduce yourself?" "I don't know. I've always had a knack for languages. I just speak it without really thinking about it. Maybe I've been traveling a lot so I know?" she shrugs. "Like I said, I don't really remember." "What do you remember?" "I remember that me and a friend of mine were going on a vacation trip or something. Now what was her name? Kelly? No, doesn't sound right. Kim? No, I know it had an "e" in it. Ah that's right, her name was Kem. I don't think she had a last name either. Anyway, that's all I remember. Except for waking up here and with Kem nowhere around. I've been down here ever since, hoping to be let go or to at least have someone be with me so I'd have a friend." Sakura stands up and looks around. The cell wasn't very big, but it wasn't tiny either. There is a bunk bed over in the corner also a sink with a small, chipped mirror. One of the walls was iron bars which had a prison- like door fastened with a very old-fashioned lock. Thinking, Sakura reaches to her neck for her star key. She would have to risk using her magic in front of Desere and explaining later. Right now, she had to get out. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. "oh no!" "what is it?" "My star key! It's gone! They must've taken it!" "Who?" "The guards. Or Stang. Oh. This isn't good." "What was that name again?" "Stang. Vinzer Stang is his name and title. Why? Do you remember something?" "I think so. That's right! My friend and I weren't on vacation. We were replying to an ad for workers at a farm. The woman there had recently had her husband pass away and was looking for some workers to help her around the place. The only living family she had was her son, Vinzero Stanford. He never like his name though. He always insisted we call him a different name. He said for us to call him Stang." "Maybe it's the same boy?" "Perhaps. I seem to remember one day, it was stormy out so the widow let us spend the night there instead of walking back to where we were staying. Stang wanted us to play a make believe game. He said he was the ruler and we were the chancellors. During the game he called himself. Oh my god. He called himself Vinzer Stang!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Back At the Dorms ~*~*~*~ "I need to get her out of there!" Syaoran turns and starts to head out of the dorm. Keetra steps between him and the door and shuts it, locking them in. "Get out of my way, Keetra-chan. What do you think you're doing? "No Syaoran. What do you think you are doing?" "I'm gonna get her out of there!" "How? Walk up to Stang and nicely ask ' oh please mister Stang sir, please let my precious Ying Fa out of those dark, smell cells?'. He'd just have you arrested as well and then where would we be? Use your head Syaoran! You're letting your love for her blind your sense of judgement!" Syaoran backs down in acknowledgement. "What are we supposed to do then?" "Did you really think I would tell you that Sakura has been captured and then not have a plan for you to get her out?" The thought had crossed my mind. Keetra continues, "Here's the plan. Tomorrow you will not place any bedchamber bets." "Demo, that means." "I know. You'd get out at 8:30 instead of 7:00 like the rest. It is important. 7:00 o'clock, a guard goes down and delivers dinner to the prisoners down there. He stay there until 8:00 to take back up the empty dishes and to let the prisoners go to the bathroom if they need to. We're gonna give him an extra half an hour to make sure he is long gone. Kem, one of our agents, will meet you down there. She knows the prison cell that Sakura is being held at. She also has her own reasons for going there. Something about a long-lost friend. She will not be able to get Sakura out of the castle though. that is why you must be there. You must get Sakura out of there and hide her someplace where Stang can't find her. If I can, I will ask the council's permission to bring her to the watching pool until we can strike at Stang. But for now, we just need to get Sakura out of there." Keetra opens the door. "For now, I suggest you try to get some rest. You'll need it. Keelah and I will be watching you guys in case anything should happen. Good luck to you." Keetra bows and takes her leave.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 10 ~*~*~*~ Keetra:: that's it folks! For now at least. This one's a little shorter than the others but look how fast I got it out! Not with any help from ff.net! it seriously have issues. 90% of the time I can't even log in! And even then not for very long! Ugh! I could just beep it's little beeping beep. Keelah:: can you tell she a little pissed at ff.net? she not give any thank- yous for this chapter cuz she couldn't check. So next chapter will have them. Don't worry, I'll make sure she don't forget. Keetra:: and it better be beeping working by then cuz I swear. Kero:: enough with the swearing. There's some innocent ears in the room here! Keetra:: really/ since when is any part of you innocent Keroberos? Never mind your ears. Kero:: ::walks out in a huff. Again:: Keetra:: Ja minna! R+R! 


	11. The Plan in Action

Friend or Foe (con't)  
  
Keelah:: hey reviewers! Keetra's not feeling well right now, so I'm gonna introduce this episode of the chef walks in. Kero:: great. This should be interesting. Keelah:: shut up or I'll poison your next batch of pudding! Kero:: not my pudding! ::flies off to guard his precious pudding from the all-knowing bitch:: Keelah:: anywaz, now for the chef story!  
  
And the chef walks in.  
  
Disclaimer: yea right. Those suing people really need to get a life. This fic is all mine. Even if some of the characters are a friend of mine's. ^_^ ~+~+~+~  
  
In this next in the line of embarrassing episodes, sources were brought from all places to recount this tale. Any superfluous information that was added is unintended and is just added since it has become part of the gossip. Nobody really knows for certain what happened this day. Some say this never really happened at all. Some say it was dreamed up by Hosea, since both Stimp and Stang refuse that this ever happened and even Kem says she does not remember such an episode ever happening. However, this gossip shall be passed on to you and you shall decide the truthfulness.  
  
This scene takes place within the doors of Stang's chambers, where his majesty is enjoying one of his favorite delicacies. (:: any guesses as to what it could be? I heard that earlier that day, a slave stepped out of line and was never seen again.::). The meat was just how he liked it, lightly cooked, almost rare. He takes a huge bite and sits back content on tasting every juice that seeped out of the meat. He swallows then opens his eyes wide in surprise. He can't breathe! The meat had somehow gotten lodged in his windpipe and was blocking it. He was choking! He reaches for a nearby bell and rings it frantically, losing consciousness fast. Stimp comes in as Stang falls to the ground. Not thinking that he is choking, he thinks that Stang is dying and starts to do CPR. (::why anyone would want to save that creep's life is beyond me. Maybe he knows something we don't? *tiny hint as to the ending* (very tiny, though) ::). He is in the middle of giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation when.  
  
The chef walks in.  
  
"I thought I heard a bell ringing." he looks in and sees Stimp giving mouth-to-mouth. (::and of course would not ever think that someone was actually trying to save Stang's life::) he makes a quiet departure, since he really wasn't noticed, because Stimp was so preoccupied with what he was doing. After several tries, the food finally becomes dislodged form Stang's throat. It flies from his mouth only to get stuck again in Stimp's. Stimp grabs his throat in surprise and tries to cough it up, but is unable to get any air out. Now he is the one choking! Stang regains consciousness and sees his favorite slave holding his throat, trying to breath, just as he had been a few minutes ago. Stang grabs Stimp from behind and begins to do the heimlick (I have no idea how to spell it and my spell check not seem to have any idea either. You guys know what I talking about right?::). After several tries, the food finally becomes dislodged from his throat and Stimp spits in onto the nearby plate of food. Exhausted they both fall to the floor, Stang not realizing that his hands are still around Stimp. The chef, who is still standing near the door way for who knows what reason hears two voices from inside. "Are you all right, Stimp?" "Yes, master. I'm just exhausted. Who knew doing that would be so tiring?" "Go to bed, Stimp. I'll call you if I shall need you again." "Yes master." The chef turns from the door and begins to walk away but stops when he hears the voices start again. "You know, master. We are lucky that that chef did not walk in on us during that. It might not have looked right." "Yes, Stimp. I Agree. We were lucky today." ~+~+~+~ Keelah:: well, there's a epi written by me. Did you guys like it? Better that the one that Keetra was going to write today. Keetra:: hey minna! What you doing? ::looks at the computer screen:: Keelah, why are you writing my fic? Kero:: you weren't feeling good so she decided to write it for you. Keetra:: ::hugs Keelah:: arigatou Keelah, but I fine now. Arigatou for writing the miniseries epi for me today. I think the one I had planned was lame. Something about Stang choking on a piece of food and Stimp giving him CPR. Can you imagine how reviewers would've reacted if I did that? Boy am I glad I didn't. Keelah:: you're right, Keetra. It was a lame idea. (-_-;;) Keetra:: well, now I just have to write the chapter! R+R people! Oh, and by the way, since ff.net not working and I put these two chapters, or how many more I make before they get it fixed, together I not able to give any arigatous. : ,( . I promise that as soon as I can check them I'll give you guys thank you's. Ja!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 11 The plan in Action  
  
Disclaimer:: ok here's who owns what in this chapter:: me- I own Stang, Keetra and Keelah. I also own the story plot for this chapter. I also own Desere. Alice- she owns Stimp, and the chef. CLAMP- they own the universe. ~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran walk into the kitchen the next morning, nervous as hell. He had this feeling in his head that was driving him nuts. It said that something would go wrong. it was just too simple, too planned, too neat and tidy. It was just walk in, get them, and walk out. If it was that easy, then why did noone else ever try it? Syaoran shakes his head. Pull yourself together, Xiao Lang. Don't chicken out of this one. Not when Sakura needs you. Sun-hi looks over at him. "Li-san, you ok? You seem distracted today." "I'm fine. Just a little tired." Sun-hi shrugs and returns to her work. "Hey Li-san? Where's your cute sister today?" Saori says walking up to Syaoran with a expectant grin on his face. "Is she running late? I was looking forward to talking to her again." Syaoran's muscles tighten at the mention of her. "You won't be talking to her again, Saori-san. You won't even see her again." "Oh, and why's that?" "Because she's in the dungeons." This gets everyone's attention. Rounds of "Nani?!" and assorted whispers can be heard around the kitchen. Saori is downright shocked. "Wh-why is Salena-chan in the d-dungeons?" he stammers, voicing everyone's thoughts. "She was caught wandering around the castle" It might not be the whole truth but they'll believe it. He grabs the countertop to add to the act. "She was found wandering down the third floor corridor." (::my brother is watching Harry Potter right now::) "The one that's off limits to slaves?" "Hai." Slaves shudder at the thought. Many rumors had spread as to what was in that corridor. Many said there was a dragon, while others insisted there was a super-secret invention being made so the Stang could take over the world. Whatever the reason. What lies in the third floor corridor remains a mystery. All slaves, while curious as well, were scared stiff to go anywhere near the place. To just set eyes on it during a run was considered bad luck. But the corridor was in a very isolated part of the castle. Nothing was near it. If you were found anywhere ear it, it was only because you were heading for it. The fact that "Salena" had been there put a shock in everyone's mind. Noone else asked any questions. Syaoran's at had the effect of telling the others that it was a painful subject for him and they respectfully cut all conversations about it. ~*~*~*~ It didn't take long to put part one of the plan in action. Hosea soon left to Stang's quarters to announce breakfast. "Ok, you guys, place them well." Sun-hi calls out. Everyone goes to the designated bet takers and places their bets. Syaoran doesn't move. Everyone finishes their bet placing. Sun-hi notices that Syaoran didn't place any bet. "Hey, Li-san. You haven't placed your bet yet." "I'm not betting today, Sun-hi-san." "But, that means that.." "I know. I'll stay late. I just not up to betting today." Sun-hi nods her understanding. "Listen, Li-san, I don't think anyone would hold it against you if you went home early anyway. We all understand." "Iie. I'll stay. It wouldn't be a good example. Besides, being in the dorm alone leaves too much thinking time." "Ok, Li-san. Whatever you want to do." The slaves go back to their work. STEP ONE OF Sakura's RESCUE IS DONE.  
  
~*~*~*~ The day shift salves had long ago left. Syaoran is nervous. It is almost 8:30. Soon it will be time to put step two in motion. Syaoran watches the clock slowly tick by, getting more and more nervous as each second passes. The feeling that something was going to go wrong had only gotten stronger as the day had passed. As soon as the clock strikes 8:30, Syaoran takes off his apron and leaves the kitchen. He navigates the corridors leading to the dungeons. Keetra had done her job right. There was not a guard in sight on the way there. He opens the door to the stairs leading there and listens for any sort of sound from a guard. There is none. Syaoran silently walks down the stairs, listening hard. He comes to the end of the stairs. Along the walls are bars leading a far distance. But which one is Sakura's? and where is Keetra's friend, Kem? He would have to find her himself. He sees no guards down here and there had not been any upstairs. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan are you down here?" he calls out. "Syaoran-kun?" he sees hands appear at one of the cells. He runs down and stops in front of it. Sakura is inside, looking at him in disbelief. "Sakura-chan, genki-desuka?" "Daijobou, demo, what are you doing here Syaoran-kun?" "I'm getting you out of here. I was supposed to meet a friend of Keetra's. someone by the name of Kem." "That would be me." Says a voice behind him. Syaoran turns around to see Kem standing right behind him. He had not heard her arrive. "Li Syaoran, I assume?" "Hai, that's me." "I'm Kem. Keetra told me you were breaking your girlfriend out tonight and that you needed me down here. She also said something about an old friend of mine being down here." "Hi, Kem." Both Syaoran and Kem notice the other prisoner in the cell with Sakura. "Desere?" "Hai. It's me." "Well, we don't have time for long time no sees, let's get you guys out of here." Kem reaches her hand forward and grabs one of the bars, then closes her eyes in concentration. A yellow aura surrounds her for a moment and the door suddenly disappears. "Come on, I can't keep it gone forever!" Kem says, struggling. Sakura and Kem run through the opening and Kem brings back the door, still locked. "Teeheehee. They'll have fun figuring out how you two got away. Let's go." "Demo, I thought Keetra said you couldn't go with us?" Syaoran says. "Well, yea, I couldn't then, demo, that was before I knew that Desere was down here. We have some catching up to do. And, I know a place they can stay where Stang would never find them." "I wasn't complaining." Syaoran mumbles, making Sakura giggle. "Let's go then before someone comes." The four of them sneak up the stairs and off the castle. Surprising to everyone but Kem, there were no guards at the front gate. "Good, Keetra remembered. Come on, I can't move it by myself." Kem says. Everyone gets over to the door and begin to push, but the door doesn't budge. Sakura, who is near the place where the doors meet, notices something. "Ano.. guys? Shouldn't we unlock it first?" Everyone faints anime style. Feeling sheepish, Desere goes over and pulls out the lock. The door swings open on its own. Everyone walks out. "Where is the place, Kem?" Syaoran asks. "Just a minute. I have something I need to give Sakura-chan." Kem walks over and kneels before Sakura, one of her hands closed in front of her. "Stang took this from you when you passed out." Kem opens her hand. Inside is. "My star key!" Sakura exclaims. "I had a feeling you'd want it back." "Arigatou, Kem-chan." "No problem. Oh and while we're returning objects." Kem closes her eyes again in concentration. A yellow ball of magic appears between her outstretched hands. Syaoran's sword appears when the light dies down. "I also found this. You may need it. The final battle is not far away, I can feel it in the air. Keetra tries to deny it, but it is coming. You must be ready." Syaoran takes his sword from Kem. "Ok, now can you show us this hiding place of yours?" he asks. "This way." She points away from the road path across a bare field. They start walking in that direction. Syaoran keeps a lookout on the castle walls for any sentries, but he sees none. They get ¼ of the way across when they hear a voice. "*Well, well. Looksss like I caught four in my little trap. Only three were in my visssion but I ssshall not complain. *" Sakura and her group look around them. The voice had echoed through their minds. They saw noone around them, but they recognize the voice well enough to know who it is. "Come out Stang! We have a score to settle with you!" "*Really? You think you ssstand a chanccce againssst me in a fight? Thisss I mussst sssee.*" There is a shimmer in the air behind them and, before Syaoran can turn around, a bolt of energy strike him and flings him about 10 feet away. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaims. Before she can react a similar bolt strikes her as well and sends her flying to land on top of Syaoran, who had been trying to get up. "Genki desuka, Sakura-chan." "Hai." An evil laugh mixed with hisses is heard in their minds. Stang had disappeared again. "Is that how you fight, Stang?" Kem calls out into the darkness. "Sneaking up on people while they are defenseless and attacking them from behind? What a coward you are!" "*For sssomeone who takesss information from me when we are in bed together, you talk big. Mow you ssshall sssee the punissshent of double- crossssersss." Kem is surrounded by a thick black bubble. Black thunderbolts erupt from the sides and strike her. her screams get louder as the intensity of the bolt gets greater. Desere tries to get through the bubble but it is too strong. It eventually disappears, leaving a limp body behind. Desere kneels beside it and picks up her hand looking for a pulse in her old friend. Her disappointed face tells Sakura and Syaoran that there is none to be found. Sakura stares in horror at what has happened. Syaoran looks at Sakura, to furious to look at Kem. He will make Stang pay for this. An evil laugh/hissing is heard again and Stang materializes once more. He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and pretend to dry his eyes with it.  
  
"Such a pity. She was such a good little pleasure slave. I don't think I had better with anyone else." He sees the angry look on Syaoran's face. "Oh, dear, do I see jealousy from this former slaves face? Too bad. She probably would've bee better than your girlfriend over there. After this is over, and I change her memory a bit, I'm sure she'll make a great replacement." All sense of sanity inside of Syaoran snaps in two at those words. Forgetting everything he takes his sword and dashes at Stang, thinking nothing else besides the satisfaction of seeing him in pieces on the ground. He hits a forcefield and bounces off hard. "Oh, have I made you mad? Don't worry, I would've let you have a go at her as well. Wouldn't want to breakup the couple now would I?" Stang laughs insanely at his joke, which is funny only to him. It makes Syaoran downright pissed. "You will keep your stinking claws off of her!" he picks up his sword again and stabs again and again at the forcefield, trying to break it. Stang gets annoyed by this. He sends another dark bolt at Syaoran which sends him flying back to where Sakura is. "Foolish slave. I am tired of this. Now you have angered my wrath. Now you shall face the full power of Vinzer Stang!" A dark black aura surrounds him and he begins to change. He gets bigger, far bigger. His head becomes longer. His claws become bigger and longer. He gets a long neck, and is covered with scales. His tail becomes thicker and grows longer than ever, with a spear like end. He becomes a large green dragon! Upon its head is a tiny black jewel, in the shape of a pearl and not much bigger that one. It's eyes are a dark red and it's scales are a magnificent green. Sakura gasps. It's the dragon from my dream. But does that mean the rest of the dream true as well?  
  
~*~*~*~ end chapter 11 ~*~*~*~ Keetra:: Hehehe. I wonder if it does. You gonna have to read the next chapter to find out who lives and who dies in the final battle. It will be a surprise to me as well cuz I dunno either! ^_^;; I been going through this book of Clow cards that I have, trying to decide on which ones I want Sakura to use. The pile keeps changing though. I gonna have fun with it. Keelah:: I see you're talkative again, Keetra. Keetra:: yep! It's amazing what chocolate can do! Keelah:: chocolate?! Keetra:: oops, I said the "C" word. Keelah:: you had chocolate all this time and you didn't give me any? Keetra:: yea I did, and no I didn't give you any. ::holds up a package of buncha crunch. There are still some in the box:: Keelah:: ::chases Keetra around:: gimme some of those! Keetra:: ::teasing her by rattling the box:: come and get them then! Keelah:: get back here with those chocolates! Keetra:: right like I that stupid.  
  
They chase each other and Keelah eventually catches up to Keetra and tries to force the box out of her hands.  
  
Keelah:: chocolate. ::has crazed look on her face like Suppi around sweets:: must. have. chocolate. Keetra:: no way, you aint getting these chocolates. Kero! Help me! Kero:: ::standing a good distance away:: I think I'll just leave them to their catfight. Don't worry about them. Just review please. Ja! 


	12. The Final Battle

Friend or Foe (con't) By: Keetra  
  
Keetra:: hey minna! F.net is working again so I can finally give arigatous to all you loyal reviewers! :  
  
Chapter 8: Mitski:: yea. I like the translation thing. It comes in handy. Keetra is kinda everything that I would wanna be. I not very good with new languages so I made Keetra able to speak any language that she needs to. Get it? I guess you could just call it wishful thinking. ::sigh:: arigatou! Enjoy these chapters!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
SapphireStar:: Whoa! Back it up! There's a new S+S for ya, Sakura/Stang. I never had that in mind. It a little late for it now but it a very interesting idea. It kinda seems like he does like her though doesn't it? Hehehe. Oh well. Stang cares for noone but himself, except maybe Stimp. Even I can't change that. Nah! The only S+S in this fic is Sakura and Syaoran. And always will be! S+S 4ever! And arigatou!  
  
Pochacco:: easy to confuse? I couldn't tell! Hehehe. Just kidding. If u are confused about anything just ask me. Sometimes I forget that I know everything about these characters and you guys don't so just ask if you need anything explained. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Azure Rosas:: wow. Reviewing me at two in the morning? I'm touched. Or was it just because you were bored outta your mind? LOL., oh well. Glad you liked it. AND LET GO OF Kero-CHAN!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Azure Rosas:: yea, the chef series is funny, but is it that funny? Cool! Hehehe. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Azure Rosas:: My my, such violence towards Stang! Stang will get what he deserves in good time. Though I think it might disappoint some of you. :x I didn't say that! I did not give a clue to the ending! Oh well. You're gonna figure it out in this chappie anywaz so don't ask me anymore! Now stop reviewing me so late and get some sleep! And thank you for your suggestion. I definitely gonna use Fiery and Fly in my fic. I gonna try to use sword as well too. I kinda going as inspiration hits me. Thing is that, it hits hard. And usually gives me a major headache. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
Mitski:: there's a short review! LOL. Demo, arigatou for reviewing anywaz!  
  
Spinner:: yea I no, a cliffhanger. I good at those. I left it there cuz I didn't know what else to write and I wanted to post before ff.net went nuts again. Where'd this thing with Sakura being with 2 guys come from? If u talking about Saori, then forget it. He a wanna be. Sakura not even interested. Sakura will always be Syaoran's and only Syaoran's precious Ying Fa.  
  
Alexandra-chan:: how much more mush do ya want? It gonna be hard to do mush in a chapter where they are fighting. What should I do. Stop the battle so that S+S can have a make-out session? ::thinks:: nah! Though very tempting. There will be mush in the next chapter when the battle is over, I guarantee it. So don't give up on S+S just yet, k? arigatou for reviewing!  
  
Well, there's the reviews for all the chapters I missed cuz of ff.net. ::glares at ff.net:: I just hope there will be no ore further problems! Now on to the chef then the final battle!!  
  
And the chef walks in By:: Keetra and Alice (I guess I have to give her some credit huh?) Disclaimer:: I own Stang, Alice owns Stimp and chef. Why does she get the better looking ones?  
  
This occurrence is another of rumors. It is one that the chef has long tried to forget but the vision of what he saw still haunts his mind to this day. Take heed, oh readers. This is not a tale for the faint of heart. (Keelah:: yea yea, just get to the story already. What are you trying to do? Freak them out? Keetra:: something like that.::) The day began as any other day. And ran like any other day. This tale takes place around noon, when the chef comes to deliver some lunch to our great Vinzer. The entrée of the day is tomato soup mixed with uncooked meat, with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy. (::yummy!::) Antionne carries the food up to Stang's quarters, unaware of the happening that will soon occur there. He walks in front of the door and hesitates to open it. He knows quite well that something may be happening around that door. He listens, but is rewarded only with silence. He tries to look through a crack but is unable to see anything. He sighs and prepares himself for anything. His shaky hand reaches for the knob and slowly turns it. The door opens before him. All the training in the world could not prepare him for what he saw. Stang was standing right before him, doing absolutely nothing that even remotely looked wrong. Antionne smashing the plate onto his master, the soup, meat pieces and all, makes a huge stain on Stang's outfit, the potatoes smudging deep into the fabric, not to be removed w/o a good wash. Meat pieces cling to the stains. Needless to say, Stang is not very happy. His eyelids squint into a piercing glare and his upper lip goes up revealing his two fangs. If looks could kill, Antionne would have been dead before he knew it. "Not only are you late, but you spill my food onto me! Now I must wait longer for something to eat and my best outfit is ruined! I don't know why I keep you around. Get out of here and get me another lunch. GO!" Antionne runs as fast as his legs can carry back to the kitchens to make another lunch, dripping what was left of the soup onto the floor behind him, leaving a trail. Stang, with pieces of meat starting to fall off of his shirt, walks back to where Stimp is muttering: "Buffoons. Everywhere in this castle. I am surrounded by buffoons! Why must an evil genius like me have to deal with this?" "I do not try to know my master. They are a disturbance to you. They make you look less regal than you are." Stang smiles as Stimp gently removes the stained shirt from his master's chest, being careful to not let any more meat drop to the floor and stain the rug. Stimp carries the shirt over to a drop box in the wall and drops the food inside for the laundry slaves to wash. Looking back, Stimp sees that his master's pants are stained as well. They will have to be washed before the stain sets in.. Stimp sighs. Yet again, I will have to struggle to get that lovely tail of my master's into the hole. It is sad that he is unable to control what that tail does. Stang notices the stain on his pants as well and struggles to repress his anger. It would do no good to yell at Stimp for someone else's clumsiness. Stang smiles seeing Stimp start to take off the belt for his pants. (::no! he is not having those thoughts!::) Why can't the rest of my slaves be like Stimp? Stimp is not a bufoon like the rest of them. Stimp works the tail out of the pants and slips them off Stang's legs. Stnag is now stnading in just I=his underware. And the chef walks in. "Sir, you're lunch will be ready in five min-min-" he is unable to complete his sentence because of the sight before him. Stang in nothing but underwear is anything BUT hot. Stuttering and stammering, Antionne leaves the room, his message unfinished. He walks down the hall in complete shock. That was something he hoped he would never see again as long as he lived. But he would, inn his nightmares, visions of the scene come back to haunt him. For days afterward, slaves of the kitchen noticed circles of sleeplessness under Antionne Hosea's eyes. Rumors started to fly. Truth and fiction bacame mixed into what I have now shared with you 'till noone knows what is true or not.  
  
~*~*~*~end miniseries~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: there is one epi I do not envy the chef over seeing. I don't know how Kem could stand looking at that guy. Kem:: it's simple. I didn't look at his body. Keetra and Keelah faint anime style. Keelah:: shoulda thought of that. Keetra:: well, no time for that now. I have a final battle to type. R+R people like you always do!  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 12: The Final Battle Disclaimer: hmmmmmmmm. Do I own it? No, not really. CLAMP owns CCS. So what does that leave me? The villain? Wow. There's something I wanna put a copyright on real quick.  
  
~+~+~+~ (::slight copy and paste from last chapter so I don't just start this from nowhere::) "Foolish slave. I am tired of this. Now you have angered my wrath. Now you shall face the full power of Vinzer Stang!" A dark black aura surrounds him and he begins to change. He gets bigger, far bigger. His head becomes longer. His claws become bigger and longer. He gets a long neck, and is covered with scales. His tail becomes thicker and grows longer than ever, with a spear like end. He becomes a large green dragon! Upon its head is a tiny black jewel, in the shape of a pearl and not much bigger that one. It's eyes are a dark red and it's scales are a magnificent green. Sakura gasps. It's the dragon from my dream. But does that mean the rest of the dream true as well? Dragons. Thinks Desere. Vinzero was obsessed with dragons. Mrs. Stanford once told me of a time when Vinzero had found an egg on the ground and had insisted that it was a dragon egg. He was so mad when it hatched into a bird, that he killed the creature. She looks up at the beast in front of her. Is this you now Vinzero? Is this what your anger and dreams have turned you into? The dragon opens its mouth and lets out a hideous roar of anger. It's red eyes stare at the two magical humans before him. It's long tail coils up and strikes down point first towards them. Syaoran pushes Sakura away and dives out of its path himself in the nick of time. The point of the tail sticks into the ground an inch away from Syaoran's foot.  
  
Key which hold the power of my star, Reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!  
  
"Fly card! Lend me your wings!" Sakura activates the card with her staff. Wings sprout from her back and she takes to the air. She flies high above the clearing, thinking of what card she should use next. The dragon has currently forgotten about her, its attacks concentrated on Syaoran, who he is currently chasing around, lashing out with his tail every now and then, sometimes even leaning down to try and snap at his legs. Sakura knows she must take advantage of this distraction. Soon, Stang will get tired of fooling around and actually try and kill Syaoran! She needs a card that will trap the dragon until she and Syaoran could come up with a plan. They will have to work together if they want to defeat it. A card comes to her knowledge and she uses it. "Wood card! Use your vines to entangle and trap the dragon!" She activates the card. Vines shoot from the ground and wind themselves around Stang the dragon. Sakura can tell it will not last. Already, the vines are being stretched to their limit. She just needed to think. If she was gonna hit him, it would have to be hard and strong. It would have to be fierce and Fiery! "Return Wood card!" Wood returns to its card form. "Now, Fiery! Trap the dragon in your flames!" Fiery's true form emerges from the card and sends flames to the dragon. A cone of fire is formed around it. An anguished roar can be heard from within. It's working! Syaoran and Sakura think. Fiery can be seen to visibly wince. The cone of fire slowly begins to dissipate. Fiery is getting weaker! "God of fire! Release!" Fire from the paper mixes with Fiery, making it a little stronger. But not strong enough. The fire can be seen to disappear into the dragon's scales, as if they are absorbing the flames. "*Foolsss! You have not harmed me! You have only given me ssstrength." "Nani?!" Sakura cries. For it seems true. There is not a scorch mark on the dragon. The scales have a new glow and the eyes have gone from a dull red to a bright, furious red. The red of fire! "You think your pitiful sssun guardian iss the only one who drawsss energy from the fire? I get energy from it asss well. My thanksss to you card missstresss. You have powered me well." Sakura's hopes begin to dim and fade. She had used her strongest card and, instead of hurting him, she had only made him stronger. How were they supposed to defeat him now? The dragon now turns it's attacks upon Sakura. Fireballs shoot from it's mouth and barely miss the mistress. The dragon sends another volley. Sakura is able to dodge most of them. The last one catches the edge of Fly's wings. Unable to stay in the air, she plummets to the ground. Fly tries to slow its masters decent, but fails. Sakura can only scream as she plummets to the ground. "Iie!" Syaoran runs to where Sakura is falling. If I can just get beneath her, maybe.huh? A streak f white flies beside Syaoran and stops beneath Sakura, who lands hard on its back. Sakura recovers from her shock and looks at the familiar creature beneath her. "Arcanemon-chan!" she and Syaoran say in surprise. Arcanemon looks at Syaoran, who has come over and is helping Sakura off his back. "*I told you we would not be far away, Syaoran. *" Keetra's thought- speech sounds in their heads. "Keetra-chan, Kem-chan, she needs help!" Sakura says. "*I know. There is nothing I can do right now. It is beyond my power. *" Arcanemon's head jerks up suddenly. It runs forward, knocking all of them out of the way of a firebolt from the dragon. Letting out a roar, Arcanemon leaps into the air and fires a firebolt of his own. But it only hits its scales and is absorbed. Angered, Arcanemon flies at the dragon trying to get past the biting teeth. Using a twisting maneuver, the dragon gets tangled up. Arcanemon lands on the dragon's back and bites the joint where the wings and back meet. The dragon lets out another roar, this time, a roar of pain. Arcanemon flies off the back before the tail can hit him and looks for another place that would be a good target. Surprised that the dragon is not hitting at him, Arcanemon looks to see why. Sakura has joined the battle again, using sword to make tiny pricks here and there. They are not enough to hurt the dragon, but are enough to annoy him and divert the dragon's attention away from the flying dog. (::It was the best I could com u with for a sword. I wanted a sword battle but I guess I couldn't come up with anything good.::) Thank you Sakura. Syaoran is on the ground watching, feeling totally helpless. His magic is not strong enough to help in this battle. Sure, his Sakura had given him the cards, but the cards had disappeared. And even the other Sakura is not able to do much with the cards herself. "Syaoran-kun." A soft voice calls to him. Syaoran looks up at the familiar sounding voice. "Sakura-chan." It is Sakura. But how, how can that be? Two Sakura's. one is fighting the other is a transparent whit figure before him. "Syaoran-kun, why aren't you battling?" "There's nothing I can do. I don't have the cards. They left. They didn't want me as their master." "Iie, Syaoran-kun. It is you who didn't want them. So they left, vulnerable to be caught by Stang, who used them to create evil. Some were able to escape. Help them Syaoran-kun." "Demo, I don't know how." "The things that Stang most love shall be his undoing. Destroy it, and he shall cease to exist, and the evil which has overcome an innocent boy, shall return to where he belongs." "What do you mean?" "You shall know if you look, Syaoran-kun. With Stang gone, the cards shall return to you. Please Syaoran-kun, don't abandon them again!" "I won't Sakura-chan." Sakura's ghost fades away. Leaving Syaoran alone to think. Think Syaoran. What did Stang most love? Power? Money? Arg! What is it? A scream tears him away from his thoughts. Sakura has been hit by a firebolt that she was unable to dodge. She hits the ground hard. The fire is put out by the fall, but her arm is badly twisted. "Sakura-chan!!!!" Syaoran runs over and kneels beside her. "Daijobou, Syaoran-kun." Her voice is weak, with each word it gets closer to a whisper. "Iie." She's gonna die on me as well. Just as my Sakura did. I will be responsible for her Syaoran's pain as well. Syaoran hears a defiant roar behind him and looks to see Arcanemon struck to the ground as well by the dragon's tail. He does not rise. Only I am left. But what can I do? I can't even figure out the clue that Sakura-chan has given me. As if hearing Syaoran's thoughts, the dragon raises its head to the sky and lets out a victory call. The moonlight catches the jewel and reflects it into Syaoran's eye. Huh? The jewel? Visions of the hallways of Stang's castle come back to him. Everything was covered in jewels. He remembers when one of the meals was served on a plate which had lost one of it's jewels. Stang had come down in quite an anger and had killed three slaves with his bare claws in anger and had smashed the plate with the missing jewel. He had mumbled something about his most precious love is lost. Is that it? The jewel on his head? Is that how to defeat him? Syaoran's grip on his sword is tighter, more determined. He must act quickly while the dragon is overcome in his "victory". Syaoran goes behind the dragon and starts to climb up the creature's back. The action does not go unnoticed. The tail comes up and swats at Syaoran as if he is a annoying fly. (::Shoo fly don't bother me. Hehehe::). Syaoran dodges the tail w/o thinking about it. His only thought is to get to the jewel on the dragon's head and to destroy it. And nothing, nothing! is going to stop him from doing that! He is almost to the top of the back. He is starting to climb up the neck. The dragon's head moves rapidly this way and that trying to throw him off, but Syaoran hangs on and continues to climb. The higher he climbs, the harder it becomes for him to hold, but his determination only gets stronger. He reaches the top of the head. His foot slips and his grip loosens. He starts to slide down the scales! He desperately reaches out and grabs a scale. The sharp edge cuts into his fingers, but his grip holds. His body swing around, his face is about an inch away from the dragon's huge red eye. Taking his sword, he slashes at the eye, the dragon lets out a scream and shuts the eye from further harm. (::it's a very big eye. It only got a tiny cut.::) Syaoran climbs again and reaches the black jewel at last. He raises his sword with both hands, point straight down, over the jewel. "This is for you, my Ying Fa." And he strikes. The sword goes deep into the jewel and a cracking can be heard. A shriek comes from the stone, louder than any human could possibly shriek. The dragon's head raises and Syaoran is finally thrown from the dragon, his sword still in the jewel. He hits the ground hard and looks back at the dragon. The dragon is surrounded by the same bubble that Kem was earlier in. the dragon is disappearing. The bubble gets to dark to see through, but it soon disappears. A black mist is all that is left. It slowly begins to float away. "Oh no you don't Sloota! You're not getting away again for a long time!" Keetra runs forward with a jar in her hands. Where'd she come from? I thought she was Arcanemon! She must have changed back. Syaoran thinks to himself. Keetra stops near the mist and begins to chant an incantation in her language. The mist is sucked into the jar and Keetra closes the lid tight.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 12 ~*~*~*~ Keetra:: yea! I did it! I finally wrote the final battle! Keelah:: You did have some help. Kero:: yea. If it hadn't been for Azure Rosas giving you the three cards to use, this chapter would never have come out! Keetra:: yea it would've! It just woulda taken longer. Kero:: and ff.net would have ceased to exist. Keetra:: now that was a little harsh! Keelah: think of it this way, it's over, and now all you have to do is send Sakura back. Keetra:: not quite. I still have one more surprise up m sleeve. Kero:: what is it? Keetra you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else. Kero:: oh man! Please Keetra-chan? Just one little hint? Keetra:: hmmm. Lemme think. No. so send in those reviews people if you wanna know what little surprise I have up my sleeve. And any more threats on Kero's life ::glares at azure-chan:: will not be answered because Kero is quite capable of taking carte of his own cute little self. Kero:: that's right! Keelah:: R+R minna! Ja ne! 


	13. Come Back to Me

Friend or Foe By: Keetra and Dem (who wrote most of it anywaz)  
  
Keetra:: hey minna! Whoa! This chapter took so long to write! I didn't no it would take so long! Demo, it out now so, YATTA!!!! It finished. And I no I said that I would make a sequel, but I dunno if I will. The idea I had just didn't seem to work well. T.T I gonna keep thinking though. I love writing with these new characters. I want to do a fic where Sakura has to do a fortune reading. I still trying to get what each card means in a reading though.  
  
Kero:: ::with a heaping pile of snacks:: yummy yum. Plus the fact that you didn't know what to write for the chef walks in.  
  
Keetra:: ok, I'll admit that. How do you top the chef seeing Stang in just his underwear. I still dunno. I think I did a good one this time. It really funny so I think I gonna get another review from azure-chan in which she too busy laughing to really write anything. It an idea that Alice so kindly provided me with and I was laughing so hard then so I decided to use it. Arigatou Alice! By the way, keep tabs on this fic even after I stop writing it. Alice and I are working on the web site I mentioned earlier for this fic. From what is on it so far, it gonna be really kawaii and very good. Sometime I gonna just post the URL for it so that you guys can see it. So keep watching for it!  
  
Keelah:: now, I think we should do the chef walks in.  
  
Keetra:: right. Ja! I'll do arigatous after the miniseries this time. I really want to write it!  
  
And the Chef Walks In.  
  
Stang has recently had him made an outfit believed to solve the problem with his tail. The whole outfit is held together with Velcro. There are no zippers, buttons or anything. This was also to help with quick changing. Stang is very proud if it. However, noone ever told him the trouble you can have in a Velcro outfit.  
  
Stang is sitting in his room, waiting for the meal to be brought up. He is growing very impatient with the chef lately and has ordered his meal to be brought to his quarters instead of the dining room. He is wearing his new Velcro outfit which fits him nicely. The shirt billows out a little at the bottom and gives it a more regal air. There is a timid knock on the door.  
  
"Sir, your lunch is ready out here." The voice of the chef comes through the door. Stang gets up. "Then bring it in. I am hungry. Don't stand out there all day. In, I say!" The door opens and the chef walks in. He is carrying a tray which has many sandwiches in it. He walks over nervously to where Stang is standing. "Where would you like it sir?" "Just place it over there." Antionne turns to walk to where Stang has pointed. He trips over his own feet doing so. Grabbing onto Stang's billowing shirt to keep from falling, he is surprised when the shirt comes off in his hand. Along with the pants, since they are connected to the shirt. The chef starts to stutter unintelligible words of apology. Stang's anger vents over the top. "Get out of here you damned chef before I rip you to pieces and cook you in your own ovens!!" Antionne quickly get up and runs out of the room, Stang's clothing still in his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~* Keetra:: ::laughing insanely::  
  
Keelah and Kero:: ::sweat drop:: oh no.  
  
Kero:: she's at it again ::sigh::  
  
Keelah:: well, while she's busy, lets' do her arigatous for her, ne?  
  
Kero:: hai!  
  
Pochacco:: LOL. Ok, miss lazy. Yea, I dunno why ff.net did that. That happened with my other fic too. It really a pain for me. Trust me, I didn't type the story like that.  
  
Azure Rosas:: you really like those chef moments don't you? I glad. Hope you enjoyed this one. And thanks for stopping that thing with Kero. I need his help introducing the fic. I guess. Kero:: I heard that! Keetra:: ^_^ hope you like the surprise. I no that Alexandra-chan will. I do not envy the chef the view he just saw. Especially now that he has seen it 2x! poor guy.  
  
Alexandra-chan:: arigatou! Hope you enjoy my surprise!  
  
Spinner:: oh.. I see now. I glad you enjoy the chapters. But now I gotta finish it. Ja!  
  
Keetra:: I ok now.  
  
Keelah:: you sure?  
  
Keetra:: hai. Now let's write the final chapter! By the way, if this comes out as one very big paragraph, gomen. I didn't type it that way, it just came out that way on ff.net. T.T If it normal than just forget that last sentence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 13: Come Back to Me.  
  
Keetra, w/ the jar in her hands, looks around to see if everyone is ok. Desere, who had fallen to the ground at some point, gingerly starts to stand. Syaoran, who, other than some scratches on his hand, is unhurt, has already gone over to Sakura and is helping her up. She had hit her head pretty hard when she had landed, so she is a little dizzy. And there is another there as well. Where the dragon used to be is a boy with jet black hair that is layered down to his chin. His dark brown eyes take in everything around him as tears streak down his cheeks.  
  
"Vinzero?" Desere cries. She, too, has noticed the boy. He turns to her. Desere runs over and hugs him to her. Vinzero stands there, shocked. He had not expected this reaction from her since he was partly responsible for Kem's death.  
  
"Desere-san, gomen nasai." He says.  
  
She unwraps her arms and puts her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"For what, Vinzero?" she asks.  
  
"It's my fault. Because of me, Kem-san is dead."  
  
"Iie, Vinzero. It was the dragon's fault, not yours. You could not control him. I know that Kem would agree with me on that."  
  
Vinzero nods. She is right, like she always was. "Kem." Desere begins.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
".will always be remembered. I just.. I just wish that I had accepted her sooner." She remembers all the silly fights they had over nothing. She lowers her head in sadness. "Now, it is too late."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." A new voice replies. Every head looks up upon hearing it. Keelah is standing in the field, holding a small data screen.  
  
"What do you mean, Kinta?" Keetra asks.  
  
"I was going through our friend here's file." She replies, pointing to the jar. "I found something interesting." She walks over and hands it to Keetra. "I knew you and everyone here would want to see it, so I translated it to Japanese."  
  
"Arigatou, Keelah."  
  
Everyone gathers around Keetra and reads.  
  
Name:: Sloota Origin:: S Continuum Job:: no job.  
  
Physical description:: Species:: usually is just a vapor but if has taken a body, can change that body to become a dragon. Height:: vapor has no height. The dragon in about 10' tall or more. Hair:: has no hair Eye color:: if has no heat source near it, dark, dull red. If near heat, they blaze a bight red. Other:: as a dragon: the scales are made of a very hard material, and glow a greenish color when near a heat source. It has massive wings on its back. It has clawed hands with four fingers it has a small jewel on its head which is its weakness. If a sharp blade is able to crack it, Sloota is forced into its vapor state.  
  
Background on species:: the members of the S Continuum are like parasites. They usually peacefully feed off hosts to be able to survive. This has been allowed for many a time since they really haven't done any harm. When a life is destroyed by a member, either its host or another through control by the member, it is converted into a life made. If the member is unable to make a life, for some reason, the energy taken is saved to be made for a later day. This usually happens if a member is very sorry of what it has done, so waits to get more as to repay the loss in double. Life includes plants, animals, bugs, etc needed for food and survival.  
  
Special abilities:: as vapor:: Is inhaled by a host to get one. Takes control of host's mind. As dragon:: there's another story. Uses thought speech, can shoot fireballs, is able to fly but cannot shoot fireballs while in flight.  
  
History:: was born in secret. Parents feared the child would be killed since there was what we may call a baby boom. Too many S's and not enough hosts. He was given the name Sloota, which means Silent, for he did not speak except in thought speech to his parents. While looking for a host, he came across a boy in his imaginative playing. Sloota was amazed by the boy's stories and thought that if this boy was his host, that it could happen. He floated before the boy and was inhaled. He took over slowly as to not scare the boy. At first the boy thought of him as a friend. Then Sloota, who was now calling himself Stang, was starting to do weird things. He would go into the town and take up sticks and whip people. The mother became mad at him and punished the boy. This made Stang mad and he set fire to the farm using the dragon. He found Kem and Desere there and took them for servants. Then he remembered that there was another farm down the road. The owners were good friends of his mothers. He went there as a dragon and set fire to the barn too. He saw a boy there around his age who was not hurt by the fire. He was about to set him on fire, but the blonde-haired boy pleaded with him. Vinzero pleaded with Sloota and the boy, who was Stimp of course, became the head slave and was the most loyal.  
  
Desere points to the last line under special abilities.  
  
"Now there's something we could have used against what's his name." She remarks.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. We defeated the dragon and Sloota here isn't gonna be going anywhere." Everyone sighs in relief except Syaoran, who is staring at the screen in amazement.  
  
'It has a small jewel on its head which is its weakness. If a sharp blade is able to crack it, Sloota is forced to return to its vapor state.'  
  
She knew. Syaoran thinks to himself.  
  
"I think what Keelah wanted us to see is this." Keetra says, pointing to another part. She reads it aloud. " 'If the member is unable to make a life, for some reason, the energy taken is saved to be made at a later day.' I doubt that Sloota would've made another life for all the slaves' lives he took. Which means he must have a lot of energy saved up." In the jar, Sloota frantically moves around, trying to get out.  
  
"We can bring them all back?" Sakura asks hopefully.  
  
Keetra shakes her head. "I doubt he will have that much. If I read this right, only a little energy is saved from each taken life."  
  
"How many could we bring back?" (::he's been quiet awhile. Think he's hoping for someone? *hint hint* ::)  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Keetra says and takes a step back. Her eyes close.  
  
A purple aura surrounds her and the jar. Keetra's hands move a couple inches away from the jar, but the jar floats where it was. Keetra opens her eyes.  
  
"There is less energy than I thought." She says.  
  
"How much?" Keelah asks.  
  
"Enough for two lives." Keetra turns towards Kem's body. "And one of those is for Kem." Desere looks at Keetra in surprise. Keetra meets her gaze.  
  
"You were sent to Earth," Keetra continues, "so that the Kinta bond between you would grow. It is not good for Kintas to be jealous of each other. Demo, we had not known about, or anticipated Sloota, or what would happen. Therefore, one of the lives will be Kem's.  
  
Desere fails to hide the relief in her eyes. "Arigatou."  
  
"As for the other life."  
  
Syaoran looks up expectantly only to see Keetra looking straight back at him.  
  
"There is one good thing that has come from Stang's rule here. It has shown what happens when the card mistress is not around. The cards felt a deep sorrow and scattered to mourn. They cannot get power from another as they did from their mistress. Therefore, the other life must be their mistress. The cards must not lose their power. Clow reed would not have wanted that. I promised him that the cards would be kept safe. I will not go back on that promise now." (::well, my secret's outta the bag. ^_^ enjoy!::)  
  
Her eyes close again. The pueple aura surrounding the jar glows bright. Over at Kem's baody, a magic cirle appears beneath Kem. It is a simple circle lined with eight stars at the eight major compass points. In the middle is a letter k. Kem is surrounded with purple aura as well which soon changes to a yellow one. The purple aura surrounding the jar dies off, pulsing slightly. Kem's eyes open and she looks around her. "What. what happened?" she asks, bewildered.  
  
"Kinta!" Desere rushes over and hugs Kem tight. Kem hugs her back, still not fully understanding what has happened, but she knows that Desere will tell her when the time is right. Vinzero, who had tried to stay hidden, gets over his fear, and walks over as well.  
  
"Kem-san,... ano." he stutters.  
  
"It is not your fault, Vinzero." Kem says before he can apologize. He looks up surprised.  
  
"I do not hold you responsible, so there is no reason to apologize." Kem looks lovingly at him. "ok?"  
  
Vinzero nods, happily. "Hai. Are we still friends then?"  
  
"Of course." She says with a slight laugh. She holds out her pinky to him. "Forever friends?" He takes it with his and they shake. "Hai."  
  
Desere puts her pinky in it as well. "Forever friends."  
  
Kem looks at her and now knows Desere means every word of it. Kem smiles, relieved. Perhaps this unexpected occurance had helped them more than they would care to admit.  
  
"Now for the other." Keetra says, jolting everyone out of their trances. The aura flares bright again as Keetra taps into Sloota for the energy hidden there. She finds it and concentrates.  
  
Bring back the card mistress.  
  
Another magic circle appears a foot away from the crowd. Everyone turns towards it, expectantly. Syaoran crosses his fingers without realizing he is doing it. A strong wind begins to blow around them, carrying hundreds of Sakura petals. They twirl around in a kind of cyclone which starts to get thincker and thicker. It gets so thick, that it is now impossible to see through them. Then the wind stops and the petals fall to the ground. There, in the middle, is Sakura. This dimension's Sakura. She is lying on the ground as if she is asleep. Syaoran rushes over and kneels beside her. He reaches down and pulls Sakura into his arms. "Sakura."  
  
Syaoran begins to weep into her soft, silky brown hair. Sakura flutters her long, thick brown lashes and slowly her emerald eyes are revealed.  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun? How? Oh, no! You're not dead, are you?"  
  
"No, Sakura-chan. Keetra-san brought you back to me using energy from Sloota. I almost didn't think you'd survived the transition."  
  
Syaoran cradles her head to his chest. Keelah begins gagging; Syaoran and Sakura glare in her direction. Syaoran turns back to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, here." Syaoran reaches around his neck and takes off the star key that Sakura had given him five years ago. "You should have this back now."  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun."  
  
She stands and holds the key in front of her. Her eyes close. Key which holds the power of my star, Reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! She holds the wand before her, the familiar pink aura surrounding her again. There is a sound. Dash has appeared on the ground and is rubbing against her leg. He stops and returns to his card form, the card floats up and starts to revolve around Sakura's head, glowing a bright pink. As if it is a message being sent out, more and more cards appear and begin to revolve around Sakura. Syaoran watches this in amazement. Soon, all 52 cards are around her. She holds her hand in front of her. The cards, one by one, come to her hand in a pile.  
  
The cards are with their master once again. Keetra thinks to herself. She smiles. I made the right choice.  
  
Sakura turns to Syaoran. "Arigatou so much for looking after them for me Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran starts to protest that he didn't, but stops and just smiles. Keelah starts to gag again.  
  
"Not that certain bitches would agree," she glares at Keelah, "but I think a little romance is in order," Desere comments.  
  
"I think there's time for that after we get the other Sakura back to her dimension," Keetra admonishes.  
  
Sakura (::ok, now I got the two Sakuras problem. Eeek! Sakura 1 will be the one that was not just brought back to life and Sakura 2 will be the one that was. Any problems? Good::) 1 starts at this.  
  
Go back. I guess I have to. Minna is waiting for me. I wonder if they think I'm dead.  
  
"Sakura." Keetra's voice breaks through her thoughts.  
  
"Huh. oh, hai?" Sakura replies.  
  
"You can go back to your dimension as soon as you're ready. I know for a fact that someone is waiting for there." Keetra tells her, the hint of a smile threatening the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Demo, don't I need to use the magical cherry tree?" Sakura 1 asks.  
  
(^_^);; "Oh, that. That was for drama."  
  
Sakura faints.  
  
"However, you will appear from the cherry tree when you get to your dimension. Just to keep up the look of course."  
  
(^_^);; "Hai. Of course."  
  
Sakura walks over to Kem and company. She hugs both Kem and Desere. She leans down and gives Vinzero a kiss on the forehead, which makes Vinzero blush like crazy. She then walks over to Keelah and hugs her.  
  
"Alright, enough with the mush. You know I can't stand that stuff." She complains, but hugs Sakura back anyway.  
  
Then she walks over to say goodbye to Keetra. Keetra hugs Sakura tight.  
  
"Will I see any of you again?" Sakura asks.  
  
"We will drop by from time to time. We'll show up when you least expect it so watch your back Sakura." Keetra winks at her.  
  
"Of course, I'll remember to be at your wedding," Keelah adds.  
  
Sakura blushes deep. Then turns to the S+S couple. She walks to her other self. It is a strange sight and experience. (::hope you got the 1 and 2 Sakura thing straight or this could be very confusing. Remember 1 is the one from all the fic and 2 is the one just brought back::)  
  
"I wish I could stay longer. It would've been great to get to know, well, myself." Sakura 1 smiles.  
  
"Hai. Demo, we would've had to say goodbye. Keetra once told you that things can happen if there are two of a person is in a dimension at the same time."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The two Sakuras hug each other, friends already. Sakura 1 breaks the hug and turns to Syaoran. She is a little embarrassed. Syaoran holds his hands apart or her to hug him. Sakura steps forward and hugs him.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun." (::Kero: what is this? Thank the Chinese gaki day? Sheesh.::)  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for me. And for helping me beat Stang. Arigatou." Her emerald eyes meet his, her eyes shining as they do when she is happy. He smiles at her.  
  
"You're welcome, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I hate to break you two up," Keetra says, "demo, you really have to be going now Sakura."  
  
"Hai. Ja ne minna."  
  
"Ja, Sakura-chan," Everyone says, Vinzero still blushing from the kiss.  
  
Sakura says the incantation for her wand and tosses the dimension card before her and strikes it with her wand.  
  
"Dimension card, open a portal to my dimension."  
  
A portal appears before her, waiting for her to walk inside, which Sakura begins to do when she is stopped by Syaoran calling to her behind her.  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"There is something that I didn't tell my Sakura for a long time. It took her dying to tell her. and I regretted it ever since." Syaoran looks at Sakura 2 sadly, then at Sakura 1 with a determined look. "I'm pretty sure that your Syaoran hasn't told you yet. All I can tell you is that, don't let him go back to Hong Kong without telling you first."  
  
Sakura gives him a very confused look then nods. "Hai. I won't."  
  
Sakura walks the rest of the way to the portal and enters it. The portal closes behind her.  
  
"Now," everyone turns to Desere, who had spoken, "about that romance." Everyone but Desere faints anime style.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back in the Original Dimension (::haven't been here for a while::) ~*~*~*~ (::Keetra:: I just need to put credit where it is due. This next little part was written by my friend Dem since she begged me to let her write it. Arigatou Dem! You been so much help to me!::)  
  
Once again, Syaoran finds himself staring at the magic cherry tree.  
  
"Sakura!" he cries. "Sakura, come home!"  
  
Syaoran falls to his knees sobbing.  
  
She left me. What if she doesn't really love me? What if I've just been imagining that she loved me?  
  
The magic cherry tree begins to glow.  
  
Syaoran is looking towards the ground, eyes tightly shut while tears of pain and sorrow gall to the ground. Watering his beloved tree, the tree of his Sakura.  
  
Sakura steps from the portal, but before she can comfort Syaoran, he speaks.  
  
"Sakura, I'll do anything. Just please come back to me," his voice lowers to a whisper. "I love you Sakura."  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura said, sitting down next to him. "Syaoran, don't cry."  
  
"I, umm., I didn't say anything. Just thinking aloud. In Chinese," he stutters. "You want to go find Kero? I'll buy you both ice-cream."  
  
Syaoran stands and then helps Sakura to her feet. "It's good to have you back," Syaoran says, hugging her close.  
  
"We don't need Kero. He has three gallons of pudding in the fridge to keep him company. Or, at least, he did when I left," Sakura says, leading the way. (::Kero:: What does she mean I don't need ice-cream? Keelah:: Shut up already!::)  
  
Touya comes running up from behind the tree.  
  
"Chinese gaki! Get your beeping hands off my sister."  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura exclaims, surprised outta her wits.  
  
"You guys are so kawaii together!" Tomoyo shrieks; coming up from behind the arch, armed with her camcorder. I got it all on tape! Now, why don't you two go for that ice-cream. Okay?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sweat drop.  
  
"Ano,. hai Tomoyo-chan," Sakura says.  
  
"I'll even make you guys matching outfits. You'll be so kawaii," Tomoyo continues. "I'm sure I could come up with something in Syaoran's size. Who knows? Maybe I could even find a fashionable way for him to carry his sword," Tomoyo chatters.  
  
Touya, Syaoran and Sakura faint anime style as she heads towards the arched exit.  
  
"Well, aren't you guys coming?" Tomoyo asks, turning around.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura replies as she and Syaoran run towards her, making it a race that both are determined to have Sakura win.  
  
Touya looks at them running off.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Sakura-san. You had me worried."  
  
He turns and walks home.  
  
~*~*~*~ Later On ~*~*~*~ Sakura and Syaoran are sitting on the swings in the park. Syaoran looks at her swinging back in forth as if in a trance. He remembers how he had missed her while she was away; wondering if she was alright, wishing that there was some way he could help her. He sighs. Sakura had been looking at him differently since she had come back. He knew something had happened over there. Something it seemed that she wants to tell him about. That was why he had asked her to come to the park with him after Tomoyo had said goodbye and had left for home.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura starts.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ano. did you miss me when I left?"  
  
Syaoran freezes. Does she know? Does she know my feeling?  
  
"Ah, it was different. Minna missed you. Your brother told your father you were at Daidouji-san's and Mitski-sensei told the class you were sick again. Luckily, your brother told everyone who came over that you had a fever and so you couldn't see anyone."  
  
"Onii-chan did that? I'll have to thank him later." She pauses and looks at the ground. "Ano.. Syaoran kun."  
  
He looks at her. "Nani?"  
  
"Do. do you have something that you want to tell me; something you wanted to tell me a long time ago?" she asks innocently.  
  
Syaoran jumps out of his swing.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"How could you have known about that." He says, mostly to himself, but Sakura hears it.  
  
"In the other the dimension, before I left, the other Syaoran-kun said he had wanted to tell his Sakura-san something for a long time, demo, he couldn't tell even though he tried a lot. He said it took her dying to tell her what he wanted to say for many years, and he regretted that ever since." She turns to him. "He said to not let you go back to Hong Kong until you tell me. And, since everything is normal again, you have to go back soon, so thought I would ask you." She looks at him curiously, wanting to know what he has been wanting to tell her.  
  
"I. what I wanted to tell you. Do you. do you remember the bear I made? The one you thought was for Yukito-san?"  
  
"Hai. You said that it was for someone else." She gives him a strange look. Why is he telling me this? "Did you give it to that person yet?"  
  
"Iie. I am going to give it to her tonight though."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran nods. "Sugoi! I'm sure she'll like it Syaoran-kun."  
  
"I hope so too." Syaoran looks over at Sakura who is swinging back and forth again on the swing. "What I wanted to tell you Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"The bear. the one I want to give it to. the one I care about.. is.is.you."  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura falls off the swing in surprise. Syaoran kneels down beside her, worry all over his face.  
  
"Daijobou-ka?"  
  
"H..hai." she sits there quietly. "Syaoran-kun, what do you mean that you want to give me the doll?"  
  
"Ashi. ashite. ashiterou!"  
  
Sakura looks up at him, surprised. She had not expected this. She knows now why it was so hard for him to say it.  
  
"Ano. Syaoran-kun." She looks down at the ground.  
  
I should have known. She does not love me. I was imagining it. Syaoran thinks to himself.  
  
"Gomen ne." he says to her.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I shouldn't have told you. You were so happy before, and now. now I have just confused you over again." He gets up and turns away from her. "I leave for Hong Kong tomorrow. Then you can forget about me and find the one that Yukito-san told you about. Your true love. Gomen ne, Kinomoto-san." Hearing him call her by her last name send jolts through Sakura's body. She starts to cry as Syaoran walks away.  
  
"Matte, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran stops and looks back at her.  
  
"I have already found the person that Yukito told me about. He is always looking out for me. At first he was a little selfish but then he became very caring. I was scared for a while because another girl liked him, demo, everything worked out in the end." Sakura's eyes meet his. "Especially now, that he has just told me how he feels."  
  
Syaoran takes a step towards her, but Sakura runs to him and throws her arms around him. Not like Meilin, did but in a way that is like Sakura. Syaoran hugs her back as words he never thought he would hear are whispered into his ear.  
  
"Ashiterou, Syaoran-kun."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Behind a nearby tree, Tomoyo is looking at the hugging couple through her camcorder lens. The camera is zoomed in on Sakura's happy face on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Sakura-chan is so happy. And so kawaii."  
  
"I still can't believe she said she didn't need to invite me to ice cream." Kero grumbles from in her hair.  
  
Tomoyo lowers the camera for a moment.  
  
"Kero-chan, how about to celebrate, I take you to the ice cream place we went to and buy you a big sundae, okay?" Tomoyo smile sweetly.  
  
"YATTA! You the best Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Back to S+S! ~*~*~*~ "Hoe?" Sakura says suddenly and pulls away from Syaoran.  
  
"Daijobou?" Syaoran asks worried yet again.  
  
"I thought I heard someone."  
  
"I didn't hear anything. Where was it from?"  
  
"Over here." Sakura points to a clump of bushes. Sakura and Syaoran walk over to them. Sakura is shaking all over because she thinks it might be a ghost. She pulls back the bushes with her eyes closed.  
  
"Kobanwa, Sakura-chan." A familiar voice says.  
  
"T.Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura opens her eyes and looks at her friend who is pointing the camcorder at her. "Hoeeeee!" ^_^;;  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Kero flies up in front of her.  
  
"K-Kero-chan!" Sakura steps back, frightened at the sudden appearance of the guardian.  
  
"What did you mean telling the Chinese gaki that I not need ice cream?"  
  
"Demo, I left you all that pudding!"  
  
"Hai, demo, I finished that yesterday!"  
  
"Hoeee."  
  
"Keroberos-san is very greedy."  
  
"What did you say, gaki?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How about you say that again?!"  
  
Sakura sweat drops as the two argue. A movement near the edge of the park catches her eye. A figure is standing in the shadows, watching them.  
  
"Keetra-chan." Sakura whispers.  
  
Seeing that she has been noticed, Keetra bows to Sakura and company before disappearing. Sakura smiles. Everything was back to normal again then.  
  
~*~*~*~ The Watching Pool ~*~*~*~ Keetra appears on one of the rocks surrounding the pool. The water is calm and still with nothing upon its surface.  
  
"The mission is done now. It went well, I think." Keetra says absentmindedly to her friend.  
  
Keelah keeps looking at the water, even though there is nothing there.  
  
"How did Kooslee react? Did he approve of what you did?" she asks her.  
  
"No. that is why it went well."  
  
The two friends looked at each other and did something they had not been able to do for days.  
  
They laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of chapter 13 and end of Friend or Foe. or is it? ~*~*~*~ Keetra:: ok, so maybe I still thinking about the sequel thing. I have some other quick fics I want to write and post first, then I'll start trying to write a fic. I want to use Keetra and Keelah more often in fics because Keetra is my character and Keelah Dem is Dem's character, of course. The next chapter is just some character profiles I made when I was down on inspiration. They answer a couple of unanswered questions about the characters in this fic, so read it if ya want to! And keep tabs on this fic cuz if I ever say that chapter 15 is up, it means that we finished the website and the URL has been posted.  
  
Keelah:: we hope you enjoyed the feature of Friend or Foe. Please, pick up all your belongings and exit through the doors located at the back of the theater. Arigatou. Oh, and before you go, please leave a review in the review box to let Keetra know how much this fic sucked.  
  
Keetra:: Keelah!!! That was mean! ::can't keep back the giggles and laughs. Keelah soon joins her::  
  
Kero:: Nani? It was a movie? Why didn't I get any popcorn?  
  
Keelah and Keetra:: Ja ne! 


	14. Character Profiles for Friend or Foe

Character Profiles for Friend or Foe  
  
Character #1 Name:: Keetra Origin:: K continuum Job:: guards the timelines and dimensions from unauthorized tampering  
  
Physical Descriptions:  
  
Species:: human Height:: 5' 6" Weight:: ::as if I would tell you!:: Hair:: Color = dark purple Length = past the butt but has bangs that come down to her shoulders Style = straight Eye Color:: light purple  
  
Style of Clothing:: likes tight fitting clothing that shows off her figure.  
  
Usually is barefoot but is known to wear high top boots. Special Abilities:: is empathic, telepathic, and psychic. Can read active thoughts w/o physical contact but needs to touch them to probe deeper into their mind. Also has an implant behind her right ear which can download or store data. Also contains a translator which allows her to speak any language by tapping into her brain.  
  
Other form:: Arcanemon Linked With:: Keelah Dem  
  
History:: Keetra has had a fascination with humans ever since she was little even though humans are looked down upon by her people. Because of her curiosity, she was sent to be an assistant to a computer specialist who had a very boring job of watching a computer look through different timelines and report any changes. Though it was very boring, Keetra became fascinated. She saw how little events caused huge changes in the different timelines. The person, Kklun, saw this and began teaching her, hoping that one day, she would take over his job with a different perspective. He had a feeling that she would change things. The job WAS eventually passed on to her by Kklun. She was very happy but saddened that she would not be able to learn from him. He sensed this but left, leaving her to look after the hundreds of dimensions that were weaving their pattern before her. It was many long time before something happened. Keetra noticed a change in the timelines. One that was very drastic. A member of another continuum was tampering with one of the timelines, causing major repercussions in others. She had downloaded it and brought it before the counsel. They took it and thanked her and waved her dismissal. Keetra asked what would be done about it. The counsel said that nothing would be done. It would simply have to play itself out. It was then that Keetra did something that noone ever dared to do. She said that their decision was wrong. 'what is the use of monitoring the dimensions and timelines if we will not prevent things that disrupt them?' she argued. The counsel was shocked by this and said they would retreat to think. Outside, Keetra met Keelah, her Kinta. Keelah tells her that the counsel will not do anything. Keetra decides to go on her own and fix the disturbance. Though she fixes the timelines, the counsel is not happy. It is then that Kklun shows up and shows the counsel the logic of what Keetra has done. The counsel is swayed and dismisses the charges against Keetra. Soon after, Keetra receives an anonymous letter from a member of the counsel. It says that Keetra's job has been changed. Now she will watch the timelines but also be part of an agency that will guard them. During a mission, Keetra comes across Arcanemon, who is a puppy at the time. It was the only survivor of a raid of its planet and is inside a cage. Keetra pities the creature and reaches into the cage and asks it to be a part of her. it is then that Keetra bonds with Arcanemon and he becomes her fighting form. Character #2 Name:: Arcanemon Origin:: the planet of Arclan Job:: Keetra's other form. Helps her protect the dimensions and timelines.  
  
Physical Descriptions::  
  
Species:: Arcla- a species that looks like a dog with wings and have manes on their necks. They also have long tails like wild cats. Hair:: Mane = red Body = white Wings = off white. Area around eyes = purple Eyes:: purple as well (::so I obsessed wit the color purple!( ::)  
  
Special Abilities:: can shoot fireballs. Draws its power form any heat source.  
  
Other Form:: Keetra  
  
History:: is the only survivor of a raid on its home world. Was taken as a puppy to be breeded as a slave dog. Merged with Keetra and became a strand of DNA within her, which can coat her DNA to have her become Arcanemon. Since he is unable to really speak w/o a struggle, Keetra speaks for him. Since they are one, they know each others thoughts and stuff. Arcanemon's anger has been known to cross into Keetra. Character #3 Name:: Keelah Dem Origin:: K continuum Job:: controls the Watching Pool and assists Keetra in her missions  
  
Physical Descriptions:  
  
Species:: human Height:: 5' 4" Weight:: nope! Aint telling! Hair:: Color = red/black Length = to the hips Style = in ringlets Eye Color:: Blue Other:: has some freckles. Well toned body. Is very skinny but not anorexic skinny. Like most anime character, she has no ass. She has some chest though. (if any of you wanna know, I wear a 52 C size bra. That tell you something?)  
  
Style of clothing:: lives in high heeled boots. Wears outfits with slits that show off her thin legs. Usually wears gloves.  
  
Special Abilities:: telepathic and psychic. Can only sense Keetra's emotions. Has the ability to change the physical appearance of things.  
  
Other form:: Dolphane Linked with:: Keetra  
  
History:: not much is known. At birth, she and Keetra were linked as Kinta partners. The counsel assigned her to the watching pool because of her fascination with water. She helped Keetra against the counsel many times, each one getting her and Keetra more respect and yet, they were looked down upon for questioning the ways the continuum worked. Keelah does not share the same fascination with humans as Keetra has, but she stays with her friend as a good friend should. On one mission, Keelah spotted a dolphin and decided that that would be her other form. Though she did not know how to get it. That night, the sea got rough and Keelah was thrown overboard. She was about to drown, when she is saved by a dolphin. A dolphin w/o a family. In the contact, Keelah reads the dolphin's thoughts, it senses a danger in the water. One that it wants to help Keelah defeat. They cannot do it alone. They merge and become one. The evil the dolphin sensed, sees this and attacks the dolphin, who now is also Keelah. While the dolphin is in the water, is can be attacked. It needs to be above the water. The dolphin asks Keelah to use her power to change him, so he can fly above the water. Keelah gives the dolphin wings, and he flies above the water. Using pulse bast, he destroys the evil. But the storm caused by the evil is still there and it is causing damage. The dolphin then uses a power it did not know it had, the power to control the weather, to calm the storm. The dolphin, who is later named Dolphane, becomes Keelah's fighting form.  
  
Character #4: Name:: Dolphane Origin:: unknown. Mixture of Keelah's magic and an earthen dolphin. Job:: Keelah's fighting form. Used around water.  
  
Physical Descriptions:  
  
Species:: was a dolphin, but was transformed to have wings by Keelah's magic. Hair:: has none. Only rubber-like skin, which is many shades of blue. Eyes:: ice-blue Special Abilities:: is able to control the weather, fly, and can send a jet of water from its mouth. It is said that even the waves of the sea will obey Dolphane if Dolphane commands it. Draws power from cold water.  
  
Other form:: Keelah  
  
History:: none is known about Dolphane until he linked with Keelah. It is said that Dolphane was an adventurous dolphin. It was like the rescue dolphins in movies. Not afraid of humans, this creature was always willing to help. It had little magical power. On the day that it merged with Keelah, it sensed a power that wanted to bring evil to the oceans. When Keelah fell into the water, he sensed a power from her and knew he must help her in a different way. He merged with her and she transformed him to he would be able to defeat the evil. He is hardly ever called upon by Keelah, but is always willing to help her should she need it. Many of his power he is not aware of. He is continuing to develop them. When he does, both Keelah and Dolphane may join the agency and assist Keetra and Arcanemon in the protection of the dimensions even more. For now, they just use the Watching Pool.  
  
Character #5  
  
Name:: Desere Origin:: K continuum Job:: citizen of the continuum.  
  
Physical Description:  
  
Species:: human Height:: 5' 8" Weight:: forget it! I just gonna stop putting this! Hair:: Color = blonde Length = around the waist Style = wavy, curled in at the end Eye color:: blue Other:: has a well toned body but is very skinny as well.  
  
Style of clothing:: Can usually be found wearing clothing that is very tight fitting. Loves knee-high high heeled boots.  
  
Special abilities:: has the power of healing. Can detect even the faintest trace of life and preserve it. Usually acts as the doctor on the agency. However, this effort tires her easily, since she is only just learning how to use her powers.  
  
Linked with:: Kem, but the link was broken when they were taken as Stang's slaves.  
  
Other form:: has no other form as of yet. When her powers of this form develop further, she will choose another form for herself.  
  
History:: since she is young for a K, she does not have a lot of a history. At birth, she was linked to Kem. There was a major difference between them that neither could overcome. While Kem was able to use her power easily, Desere found it difficult. She envied Kem and a rift came between them, which is very bad for young Kintas. This became worse when Kem's power was called upon by Keetra to help in an assignment, and at the end was made a junior member of the agency. Desere felt she was not good enough and went to the counsel to have her link with Kem severed. To prevent this, the counsel had the pair go on a kind of vacation. They would go to earth and assist a woman in need of help. Neither would be the greater. It was hoped that it would bring them to trust each other and to grow close, as Kintas should. This plan was foiled when a presence overcame the young boy there and he changed into a powerful evil. He destroyed the farm they were working at and took them hostage. He noticed the link between them and broke it, not knowing that it took most of her memory with it. The rest, is in the friend or foe.  
  
Character #6 Name:: Kem Origin:: k continuum Job:: junior agent of the agency to preserve the timelines. Undercover job:: Stang's pleasure slave, a.k.a. Sex slave  
  
Physical Descriptions: Species:: human Height:: 5' 7' (like I said, weight not even coming up anymore) Hair:: Color: red Length: down to the chin Style: some bangs. Small sections come below the chin so slightly Layered  
  
Eye color:: green, light  
  
Other:: has ram-like horns that curl on either side of her head. These are hidden from those she does not wish to know about them.  
  
Special Abilities:: has telepathy and a form of empathy. Is able to insert emotions, force people to feel things. Usually uses this as a cover-up to read the victim's mind.  
  
Linked with:: Desere, though link was broken by Stang. Other form:: has no other form.  
  
History:: ??  
  
Character #7 Name:: Antionne Hosea Origin:: Earth Job:: Head Cook at Stang's castle  
  
Physical Description: Species:: Human Height:: ?? Hair:: color: Blonde Length: to shoulders Style: straight with bangs Eye color:: green Other:: wears cook clothing and a chef's hat which he is fond of. Has an annoying habit of walking in on people in embarrassing situations.  
  
Special Abilities:: none. Unless you call knowing when to walk in an ability.  
  
History::  
  
Character #8 Name:: Vinzero Stanford Origin:: Earth Job:: innocent boy who had high dreams.  
  
Physical Description: Species:: human boy Height:: before taken by evil: 3'7" After: 4' 11" Hair:: color: black Length: before: just bast the ears. After: bangs to the shoulders. Rest cut nicely beneath the chin. Style: layered Eye color:: dark brown Other:: slightly muscular  
  
Special Abilities:: none, except for an overactive imagination. May have precognition. Who knows.  
  
History:: was just an ordinary boy who had a very wild imagination as most do at around the age of 8. His most favorite imaginative game was that he was the ruler of a kingdom and he had many servants. When his father died, his mother told him he had gone to live in another place. That day, his game was that he was in battle with the leader of the other place to get his father back. Soon after, his mother hired two girls, who gave their manes as just Kem and Desere, to help around the farm. Sometimes, they would stay and play with Vinzero in his imaginary games. One day, he started to hear a strange voice in his head. The voice said he would make the game more fun. Vinzero agreed to this idea because he was young and naïve. The rest in recorded in Sloota's section.  
  
Character #9:  
  
Name:: Sloota (::snicker snicker::) Origin:: S Continuum Job:: no job.  
  
Physical description:: Species:: usually is just a vapor but if has taken a body, can change that body to become a dragon. Height:: vapor has no height. The dragon in about 10' tall or more. (::I can't exactly get close enough with a tape measure. Hair:: has no hair Eye color:: if has no heat source near it, dark, dull red. If near heat, they blaze a bight red. Other:: as a dragon: the scales are made of a very hard material, and glow a greenish color when near a heat source. It has massive wings on its back. It has clawed hands with four fingers it has a small jewel on its head which is its weakness. If a sharp blade is able to crack it, Sloota is forced into its vapor state.  
  
Background on species:: the members of the S Continuum are like parasites. They usually peacefully feed off hosts to be able to survive. This has been allowed for many a time since they really haven't done any harm. When a life is destroyed by a member, either its host or another through control by the member, it is converted into a life made. If the member is unable to make a life, for some reason, the energy taken is saved to be made for a later day. This usually happens if a member is very sorry of what it has done, so waits to get more as to repay the loss in double. Life includes plants, animals, bugs, etc needed for food and survival.  
  
Special abilities:: as vapor:: hey, it vapor. It is inhaled by a host to get one. No real abilities there. As dragon:: there's another story. Uses thought speech, can shoot fireballs, is able to fly but cannot shoot fireballs while I flight. I dunno why, he just can't.  
  
History:: was born in secret. Parents feared the child would be killed since there was what we may call a baby boom. Too many S's and not enough hosts. He was given the name Sloota, which means Silent, for he did not speak except in thought speech to his parents. While looking for a host, he came across a boy in his imaginative playing. Sloota was amazed by the boy's stories and thought that if this boy was his host, that it could happen. He floated before the boy and was inhaled. He took over slowly as to not scare the boy. At first the boy thought of him as a friend. Then Sloota, who was now calling himself Stang, was starting to do weird things. He would go into the town and take up sticks and whip people. The mother became mad at him and punished the boy. This made Stang mad and he set fire to the farm using the dragon. He found Kem and Desere there and took them for servants. Then he remembered that there was another farm down the road. The owners were good friends of his mothers. He went there as a dragon and set fire to the barn too. He saw a boy there around his age who was not hurt by the fire. He was about to set him on fire, but the blonde-haired boy pleaded with him. Vinzero pleaded with Sloota and the boy, who was Stimp of course, became the head slave and was the most loyal. Character #10:  
  
Name:: Stang Origin:: no origin Job:: ruler of Japan. Or more. Not sure  
  
Physical description:  
  
Species:: human-lizard hybrid Height:: 5' 1" Hair:: Color: dark Black Length:: ends just above the chin Style:: straight, no bangs Eye color:: bright green  
  
Style of clothing:: very fancy and expensive. Wears a lot of jewelry with many jewels. On his left hand is a thick kind of band which looks like a manacle. It is solid gold with intricate designs on its surface. On it are many of the smallest jewels know to man. On his head in a solid gold band which serves as his crown. In the center of the band, where would lie between the eyebrows, is the same jewel that is found on the dragon in that spot. All of his clothes are specially made because of his tail.  
  
Special abilities:: none really except for thought speech. Can detect auras because of magical lineage. Can use his magic to manipulate minds and make people believe things they don't want to. This mainly accounts for how he took over the world, besides using the dragon to burn everything.  
  
History:: his history starts actually during the time he was taking over as much as he could. Sloota found that having a form of an 8 yr. old boy would not be impressive enough. He merged a little of his dragon form with the human and came with a evil looking human/lizard hybrid. Not a lot happened then. He ruled using this form and used the power it had to convince people to be his slave willingly from time to time. Character #11  
  
Name:: Tsutomu Lang a.k.a.: Stimp Origin:: Earth Job:: Head Slave of Stang.  
  
Physical description:  
  
Species:: human Height:: 5' Hair:: Color: Dirty Blonde Length:: just past ears Style:: wild Eye color:: baby-blue (::awww! How cute!::)  
  
Clothing style:: His clothes are simple; a no-sleeve shirt, which is a light tannish color, and dark brown pants that are rolled up some at the ankles. On his feet are sandals a lot like the ones worn in ancient Greece. To finish the ensemble, he wears long, tan gloves which cut off right above his elbows and don't cover his fingers or thumb. He wears the same every day. He has maybe, three spares so that it can be washed.  
  
Special Abilities:: he can beg for his life. Not much else. He is also one major suck-up (Keetra:: Keelah! Keelah:: couldn't help it! Just too perfect!::)  
  
History:: they all need a history don't they. Well, Stimp not really have one. He was an ordinary boy whose parents were friends with Vinzero's the two didn't know each other. One day the dragon cam and burned the farm while he was getting something from the cellar. When the dragon tried to kill him, his life was spared. He looks to Stang as a father kind of figure and is very loyal.  
  
Keetra:: well, I think that's it. If I left anyone out please tell me. Arigatou! Ja ne! hope this helps you understand my fic a little better and answers any questions you may have had. 


End file.
